Oceanic Bound
by Imperator of Metal
Summary: Bismarck, a battleship of the Fleet of Fog found and lost someone very close to her. Her way brings her to the Pacific where she finds help to find that special someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! This is my first Arpeggio fanfic and I wonder what you'll think of it. Let me know your thoughts if you'd like to! Have a nice day! Enjoy!**

The I-401 was sailing the blue, clear, sparkling waters of the Pacific. The flagship of the Blue Fleet and its crew were on a patrol, controlling the area east from Iwo Jima. The sky was clear and bright shone the sun.

They left the island on which they had a fortress three days ago and nothing happened since then. The activity of the Fleet of Fog decreased since the mass use of the vibration warheads, especially between Iwo Jima and the Japanese mainland. Since then the war turned into a bit more equal fight. However shipping was still far from safe for humanity.

Now the I-401 was patrolling the sea east from her base, she was in the vicinity of Wake Island where many years ago the Japanese destroyers Kisaragi and Hayate sunk in 1941. Takao, Kirishima and Haruna whose ships have been restored were anchoring at Iwo Jima.

"Looks like we'll have a boring trip Captain." Kyouhei said as the crew was sitting in the control room.

"Don't say that too early!" Shizuka warned him. "Unpleasant things always happen when we think we have nothing to worry about!"

"Why? Can you see any chance to meet with enemy right now?"

"Both of you are right." said Gunzo. "Don't let our guard down but also don't paint the devil on the wall!"

"Gunzo! What does that mean?" Iona asked.

"It means you'd better not talk about things you don't want to happen because if you do they'll happen." her captain explained.

"How?"

"I don't know Iona. This is what they call superstition."

"Superstition…" And just as she said that an alarm sounded.

"You see? I've told you!" Shizuka said as she sat before the sonar.

"It's coincidence!" Kyouhei argued as he also took his battle station.

"Dive to 10 meters!" Gunzo ordered the ballast tanks filled with water and the blue submarine went below the waves. Silence lapsed between them as they were waiting for the unknown ship to get close enough to be identified.

"Iona. Can you tell what kind of ship is this?" Gunzo asked.

"Fog battleship and I feel a mental model. She is alone. Nothing more. I can't find her in my repository."

"Strange." Gunzo whispered. "What's the distance Shizuka?"

"25.000 meters and closing!"

"What are your orders captain?" Sou asked.

"Wait until it gets closer. Let HER take the first step! Count it down for me Shizuka!"

"Hai! 24.500 meters and closing. 24.000. 23.500. 23.000."

She must be aware of them by now.

"Prepare!" Gunzo said. "Iori! Are the engines alright?"

"Currently yes." the engineer girls replied.

"Great. We may need them."

20.000, 19.000, 18.000, 17.000, 16.000, 15.000, 14.000, 13.000, 12.000, 11.000, 10.000, 9000, 8000, 7000, 6000, 5000, 4000 meters….

Nothing. The Fog ship continued her way towards west ignoring the 401 heading towards southeast.

"What is your wish Gunzo?" Iona asked. The captain was thinking.

"Try to contact her!"

"WHAT?" The rest of the crew yelled.

"Are you serious captain?" Kyouhei asked confused. "It has never worked well!"

"Maybe now." said Gunzo. "Iona, call her and bring her to screen!"

"Affirmative."

After a few seconds the large scree started to glow. After another second the battleship's mental model appeared. Now they understood why Iona couldn't identify her. She wasn't at all Japanese. She had long, blond hair, glowing blue eyes. She looked totally European, a european girl or young woman in her early twenties. She didn't say a word, just looked at them with a bored, scornful look on her face.

"Greetings!" Gunzo raised his hand. "My name is Chihaya Gunzo, admiral of the Blue Fleet in the…"

"Really? Fantastic." The model replied shortly. "If you forgive me now, I'm busy. By!"

"Wait!" Gunzo said quickly.

"For what?"

"Forgive me, but I am responsible for these waters and what's happening on them. I have to interrogate you. So again, my name is Chihaya Gunzo. May I ask yours?" The battleship didn't reply immediately.

"Battleship Bismarck, North Atlantic Fleet. Are you satisfied now?"

"Sorry but I have to interrogate and engage any Fog ships here if it's necessary. I'd like to ask you to stop. We are surfacing."

Bismarck didn't reply, only Iona's sensors showed that the german battleship was slowing down.

"Thank you." Gunzo said. Slowly the submarine came to the above the waves just near the enormous grey hull of Bismarck. The model was already standing at the railing, her hands behind her back. Gunzo and Iona climbed out of the turret waiting for the other girl. Glowing platforms appeared in the air and Bismarck started to walk down to them. Seeing her closer Gunzo could tell that she looked pretty dead beautiful. She was tall, much taller than him. She wore a white shirt, a short black skirt accentuating every curve of her hip, black pellucid stockings and black heeled shoes with red soles. The words that could describe her were possibly among the lines of attractive or sexy. Even though her cold impression didn't change.

She reached the deck and stopped about two meters from our friends.

"May I ask you how did you get here from the other side of the planet?" Gunzo started. "And why you are here, furthermore why you didn't…"

"I've come here on the sea, what I'm doing here is my business only and you'd better thank your so called God that I don't attack humans instantly anymore." Bismarck interrupted in a cold tone causing Gunzo to be surprised.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"That's still none of your concern. Can I leave now or you'll continue to hold me back? Do not be afraid, I wouldn't assault anybody out here." she said. "And why are you too on a Fog ship as a human?"

"Too?"

"Never mind." Bismarck shook her head. "Auf Wiedersehen!" She turned away intending to go back to her own ship. "If you ever meet with a certain battleship called Hiei, tell her…"

"Hiei? Actually, we know her." Gunzo said perplexed.

Bismarck stopped after hearing this. She looked back. Now she looked interested.

"Wirklich?"

"Excuse me?" Gunzo asked. German language was left out of his life.

"Really?" Bismarck repeated.

"Maybe it's an overstatement that we know her, but we already had engagement and a short and not too great conversation with her."

Bismarck just stared at them for a few seconds.

"Then perhaps you could be useful for me." she said. "Can you help me to find her?"

"Not impossible but why?"

"Like I said: my business." said Bismarck in a serious tone.

"As you think." said Gunzo. "In this case come with us to our base Iwo Jima. There we can figure out something."

"I want a plan Japaner, not a "something"."

"No worries Bismarck, we'll make a plan and it will be a good plan."

"Great. Can we go now?"

"Of course. Please follow us."

"You are somehow different than other mental models." Iona who was just listening until now said.

"O, yes?" Bismarck asked with an excitable look. "Someone has already told me that. And as I see the same applies to you as well. I'm coming Herr Chihaya."

The two massive hulls started to move again towards Iwo Jima. The I-401 led the formation Bismarck followed her closely.

"Do you think it was a good idea captain?" Kyouhei asked.

"Iona was right. She is somehow different." replied Gunzo.

"I hope she has right captain. I hope so."

**Iwo Jima**

"Hey Takao! Will you use up all the detergent from the storages or you'll leave a little for the base too?" Hyuga said annoyed as the heavy cruiser already spent three hours with her ship's cleaning.

"But I have to keep my ship clean! What would the Captain say if he sees it in a dirty condition?"

"It was already sparkling before you started this stupidity!"

Meanwhile Haruna, Kirishima and Makie were roasting beef and vegetables for lunch nearby on a grill.

Hyuga and Takao argued on for a bit until Haruna spoke up.

"They are coming." she stated in her neutral tone. "They have somebody with them."

The group on the beach looked up and they surprised over the enormous battleship following the I-401.

"What the… Who is this?" Takao asked.

"No idea, I never met her before." said Hyuga.

The two arriving ships stopped at the pier. Iona's human crew got off from the submarine. They were followed by Bismarck who walked in a pretty elegant way. Still her expression didn't change at all. Cold and disinterested toward everybody.

"Who is this Captain?" Takao asked Gunzo but before that a little twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Battleship Bismarck, flagship of the North Atlantic Fleet of the Fleet of Fog." Bismarck replied instead of Gunzo. "Do you know where the fast battleship Hiei is?"

"…No, but why…"

"So you don't. Understood. Can we start the searching Herr Chihaya?"

"Well, I thought that we could settle down and learn about the other's intentions first."

"Typical human. Alright. You are the host." said Bismarck but it was visible that she would have preferred to send him flying with a canon blast.

After a walk through the base they settled down in the meeting room.

"This was the last point we saw her. North from Midway." Gunzo pointed at a map on the table. "However, it was a pretty long time ago, since then she could go anywhere."

"So you simply don't know where to search after her." Bismarck said in a senseless voice.

"Bismarck, I guess both of us know that the ocean is one of the greatest places on Earth to hide. I can say you now that we can locate her current sojourn place somewhere in a triangle between Japan, Midway and the Bering Sea."

"That's not too specific, is it?" Bismarck said sitting on the sofa with crossed arms and legs.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

The battleship was silent.

"So she can be anywhere within that area?" she finally asked.

"Technically yes."

Bismarck looked again on the map. Then she stood up and slowly walked to the long window which was showing the underground dock.

"No matter." She said looking out clenching her fists. "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to rummage every square meters of the sea and the coasts!" she said in a more hard or even angry tone. Then Gunzo was almost sure that she said quietly: "_I'll find him."_

"You still didn't tell us why you are searching for Hiei." Gunzo noted respectfully. Bismarck turned back with an annoyed face then she simply stormed out without even saying a word.

"What is wrong with her?" Hyuga asked. "I've never seen a model acting like this."

"I don't know." Gunzo replied looking at the door where Bismarck disappeared. "But she surely has some rare reason."

After leaving the residents of the base behind Bismarck walked down to the beach. Exhausted she sat on a rock and watched the waves of the Pacific Ocean, painted red and orange by the sunset. She was completely motionless. However her face changed this time. It showed sadness and loneliness.

"_Wo bist du Kapitän?" _she asked in herself. _"Ich vermisse dich." _(Where are you Captain? I miss you.)

A teardrop was streaming down on her cheek. It was not a long time ago when she thought that this was unimaginable for her. And now here she was.

"_Wir werden wieder zusammen sein. __Ich verspreche das." _(We'll be together again. I promise that.)

She stayed on that rock for a while and when it was late at night she returned to her ship. As she walked through the stairs she arrived into a large room in the core of the battleship which was completely dark now. On the left side of it was a door. She opened it and she got into a nice styled, comfortable cabin.

Bismarck removed her heels and fell into the large bed. It was unnecessary for her to sleep but now it was her only wish to wander the land of dreams. There she can meet him again. She grabbed the bedclothes as if she was hugging that special someone, then she put her system into reduced mode.


	2. How they met first

**Reviews are welcome! Enjoy! :)**

During the next few days nothing special happened, Gunzo, his crew and their ex-Fog friends were running the base and tried to decide where they should start the search after Hiei.

During this time Bismarck barely did anything, mostly she just spent her time on the beach watching the ocean with sorrow in her eyes.

Sometimes when Shizuka and Iori passed behind her, Shizuka used to ask quietly: _"What is wrong with her?" _

But they didn't get an answer, Bismarck barely spoke with them and even when she did she talked only with Gunzo about the strategy.

He tried to learn a couple of times why she was searching for the Fog's student council president and how did they even met but none of his tries brought any success.

One night, after one of these talks Bismarck returned again to her ship. She turned on the lights in that certain room from where you could get into that nice cabin. It was like a saloon. The whole floor was covered with deep red, soft carpet. In the middle there was a smoking table and a sofa and two armchairs around it, all covered with black leather. The walls were gold colored.

Along the walls stood a wide, wooden bar cabinet, a bookshelf filled with various types of books and a modern CD player. From the ceiling hung an ornate chandelier. Close to the hind wall there was a dining table with carved chairs.

Bismarck walked to one of the leathered armchairs, sat down, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She brushed up her memories.

**Flashback, Two years earlier**

Bismarck and her sister Tirpitz were sailing grey, foggy waters of the North Sea. The rest of the Fog Kriegsmarine was away around the costs of the Netherlands and Norway.

Tirpitz was holding into her radar antenna. She had light brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a dark blue coat, black trousers and black boots.

Bismarck was still self-confident; however she still would have been calmer if a few of them were with there too. The area between Hamburg, the island of Helgoland and Wilhelmshaven was a bit risky as the naval bases of the Deutsche Marine were both in well protected bays (or in Hamburg's case a hundred kilometers away from the sea in the mouth of the Elbe).

Furthermore they didn't know how many of that new vibration warhead the Germans had.

"Bismarck, enemy ships to the east!" Tirpitz said looking at her sensors. "Five of them. They are moving northward following the coastline."

"Then let's visit them Tirpitz." Bismarck said while sitting on the edge of her bridge.

"You think they are a worthy target?"

"We shall wipe away those who leave the land that is our duty little sister."

"Denn? Nach Backbord?" (Then? Turn to port?)"

"Nach Backbord." replied Bismarck.

**Onboard frigate Lütjens **

"_It is a thankless role to be a decoy." _Captain Ernst Jürgen, the commander of the squadron's thought as he was standing on the bridge of his ship.

A few hours earlier the radars detected two large Fog warships closing to the german coast and they were meant to lure them into the firing range of the vibration warheads. The attack had to be accurate, Germany didn't have too much of these weapons at the time. To reach this goal the human ships had to divert the enemy's attention or even sacrifice themselves.

The crews have already murmured some prayers. Death didn't attract them but unlike earlier times they knew now that if they have to sacrifice themselves it wouldn't be in vain. With the sinking of two Fog battleships many many lives will be saved.

"Haben Sie mich gerufen Kapitän?" (Did you call me Captain?) A voice behind Jürgen said. The captain turned back. It was a young tall man in his early twenties with dark blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes Wenzel." The boy was Heinrich Wenzel a young sailor from the crew of the armor. "I have a job for you, but it's not certain that you'll have to do it."

"What would it be Sir?"

"We have a small, compact seized version of the vibration warhead."

"Excuse me Sir?"

"You've heard it right Wenzel. Are you ready to undertake a mission that could cost your life?"

"If I can bring a Fog ship with me I wouldn't mind if I have to face death."

"Our comrades on the shore can surely take out one of those battleships, the surprise factor is ours. However the other one can make us trouble if it survives. It she is about to destroy us all, I want you to jump into the water, swim to that damn bastard, climb on her deck, place that small warhead on her and disappear before it explodes."

It was a bit of shock for Heinrich at first. It took him a minute or two to process all this information.

"Understood Sir." He finally said. "I'll do it."

"Great. Then prepare yourself son. The object is already waiting at one of the exits from the superstructure. You shall be there during the battle, you will be signaled if it's necessary to go."

"Verstanden!"

"You may leave." Said Jürgen and he turned back to the windows.

An hour later the squadron was around the middle of Schleswig-Holstein's coastline when the watch detected the enemy on the horizon and the sirens screamed.

**Bismarck's POV**

"Nothing special as I see." Bismarck mentioned in a bored tone. "Then let's get to work."

"Look!" Tirpitz pointed at the Germans. "They are turning toward us."

"Hmm? That's unusual indeed. Wonder what they are thinking."

The five frigates charged at full speed and when they got into firing range they fired their main guns at Bismarck and Tirpitz. Unsurprisingly all of them bounced off from their Klein Field.

The reply came instantly, Bismarck fired, the laser went through one of the ships and it has blown up with everyone on its board. The other four frigates continued the attack.

By the time the ships of the german navy get close to the Fog ships only two of them remained, the Lütjens and the Brandenburg.

"I think it's time." Jürgen stated and sent out a signal with the radio.

"I've expected more from them. That's just too boring." said Tirpitz. "Then let's finish it." She was ready to deliver the fatal shot.

"TIRPITZ!" Bismarck suddenly shouted.

"What?" And in that exact moment a rocket hit the younger Bismarck-sister. Shockwaves shook the air and within a few seconds the whole body of Tirpitz exploded. Bismarck only heard a short scream.

She stared. It is not true right? A second ago her little sister was sailing near her and now just a burning, broken, sinking hull was in her place without any sign of a living mental model.

"Tirpitz." she whispered. Thoughts rushed into her mind and everything else in the world went mute. Her sister, the only one she could really get along or converse was no more. Wait. Why is she even thinking about it? She was only a weapon no more. But no. No, not just a weapon! She was her one and only sister.

What is it? Feelings? But feelings are unnecessary. She was always thinking like this, but now… At first she was sad. Sadder she could ever imagine. Then she felt something else. Anger. Anger for those damn humans who killed Tirpitz.

"Come here you little scumbags! I'll finish each one of you!" she eventually yelled. First she shot out the next vibration warhead meant to sink her then she turned her attention to the humans' two ships.

"Signal Wenzel! Go!" Jürgen ordered. Heinrich took the compact warhead, climbed over the railing and jumped into the sea. Just a blink of glance after that the frigate Lütjens has been broken into two by a huge sheaf of grey laser.

"_Holy…"_ he thought as he looked back. Actually he would have preferred to die on that ship like his comrades, like those who he spent so much time with. He had remorse for being still alive. But then he remembered that if he succeeds he can end that battleship that is responsible for this. This thought gave him power again and started to swim toward the Fog vessel. Hope she won't notice him in this whole mess of burning wrecks.

After a few minutes he arrived to the side of the Bismarck. His fear was repressed by the adrenalin. He found a small ladder around the middle of the ship. He climbed it until he got to the deck.

Though it was his first time on a Fog ship, he didn't care about anything according to the vessel. He placed the warhead on the deck and armed it. He only needed to click the button of the timer when he felt an extremely strong hit on the back of his head and he fell on the ground. He turned around and lied on his back. A mental model was standing over him with anger in her glowing blue eyes and though she didn't need to breath she was sighing heavily.

They stared at each other for a pretty long time without saying a word. Slowly Heinrich got back his face even he was laying at his enemy's feet.

"What are you doing here?" Bismarck asked angrily.

"I came here to sink you." Heinrich said as they were chatting friendly over a glass of wine.

Bismarck squatted down to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Wasn't my sister enough for you? Did she have any chance?"

"And what about my parents in Bremerhaven?" Heinrich asked. "Did your buddies give them chance?"

"What?"

"My mother and father died half a year ago when two of your comrades bombarded my hometown. I think it was Scharnhorst and Blücher. And I couldn't do anything for them, I was stationed in Hamburg. That's the story of my loss, so I wouldn't have regret if I'd manage to destroy you. Do to me anything you want, my conscience is clear."

Bismarck was watching him and processing Heinrich's words. So he can more or less understand her grief. Interesting, she never thought earlier that she and a human can feel the same thing.

He was a simple human and humans were meant to be destroyed by her, but when she thought about the pain in her chest and that he has the same in his heart she couldn't help but sympathize with him.

She slowly removed her hand from his neck. She looked at him first then to the south. With the sinking of Heinrich's squadron of ships the way to Hamburg became clear, she could easily sail there and finish off the remaining warships and some parts of Germany's second largest city but surprisingly she hesitated. She sighed and turned to Heinrich again.

"Listen to me boy. I have an offer for you. I won't touch your precious cities or ships with even a finger if you stay on my deck for an indefinite period of time."

"For what?" Heinrich asked surprised. He wasn't expecting this.

"You'll have to bear my company, that's my punishment for you. Furthermore, I became quiet curious about how a human being works. "

"So you aren't planning to kill me?"

"No. At least not yet. Now I'm going to drop you at Cuxhaven. You may get from there what you need, food clothes etc. Unfortunately humans have needs like these."

"And how do you know that I won't run away?" Heinrich asked while he was now on his elbows.

"You won't because if you don't return I'll burst the city into flames." Bismarck stated.

"You are not joking, are you?"

"No, not really."

"Well. Alright Fräulein Bismarck. I'll stay here with you if I can save lives with that." Heinrich said sitting up fully.

"Interesting." said Bismarck with a little grin. "How generous you humans can be sometimes."

"There are a few examples indeed."

Around evening Bismarck anchored down at a sandy coast near Cuxhaven. She managed to find a place where she could remain undetected. She tried to contact the fleet a couple of times but it looked like that the vibration warhead that killed Tirpitz damaged he communication with the others. She was all alone.

"Be here in maximum three hours." She said to Heinrich as he was about to be lowered down with one of the boats. "If you won't be here… you know."

"Yes, yes I know." Heinrich said annoyed. "I'll be here do not jitter."

After he stepped ashore he walked into the lit city of Cuxhaven and he started to search for different shops. Somehow a few Euro banknotes remained in his pockets. First he bought a large sports bag to have something he can place his stuff in. Next he got some jeans, t-shirts, shirts, pullovers, shoes and a jacket. After this he went to a grocery store and bought himself bread, eggs, salami and other things.

When he had everything he needed he went back to the dark seashore and sailed back with the boat to Bismarck.

"Aren't you TOO precise when it comes to time?" Bismarck asked leaning on the railing. "You were super close to being late."

"Maybe it's the german blood." replied Heinrich. "Not too early, not too late."

"Can we go Herr Wenzel?"

"If it was depending on me… Yes, we can go."

The Fog battleship turned away from the coast and headed to the open sea. Bismarck led Heinrich down on a stair to the inside of her ship.

"What do you need in your cabin?" the model asked.

"Not so much. A bed, a table, a chair and some little necessities."

"OK." Bismarck said then she closed her eyes. Suddenly a door appeared on the wall as the nanomaterials changed.

"You can go in." Bismarck said when the progress ended. Heinrich opened the door and he found a puritan yet comfortable cabin, with a bed, a small nightstand, a desk, a cupboard and two lamps in it.

"This would be ok." said Heinrich while placing his bag on the bed.

"I thought too." Bismarck said with crossed arms. "Anything else?"

"Well. If there would be a guitar or an organ here it would be even better."

"Guitar? Organ? What are those?" Bismarck asked confused.

"They are musical instruments. And I've always loved to play them. In fact I like music in general."

A screen appeared before Bismarck as she searched for information.

"_The __guitar__ is a fretted musical instrument that usually has six strings. It is typically played with both hands by strumming or plucking the strings with either a guitar pick or the fingers/fingernails of one hand, while simultaneously fretting with the fingers of the other hand. The sound of the vibrating strings is projected either acoustically, by means of the hollow chamber of the guitar, or through an electrical amplifier and a speaker. _

_The __organ__ is a keyboard instrument of one or more pipe divisions or other means for producing tones, each played with its own keyboard, played either with the hands on a keyboard or with the feet using pedals."_

"And why are they good?" she asked.

"Because music is… music is… I don't think I can tell. You must feel it."

"Feel what?"

"Listen to something once. Gute Nacht!" said Heinrich and he closed the door behind him.

Bismarck made a few steps away. She kept thinking. _Organ, organ._

Her curiosity became stronger and she made the nanomaterials again to change form. She made a room near Heinrich's cabin and at the wall a perfect church organ took form. Wooden frame, white keys and silver pipes.

She walked to the instrument and pushed one of the keys. The organ made a high soul shaking voice. It even made Bismarck to recoil a bit.

"Oh. Oh, wow." she whispered. The cabin door opened.

"What was that… What the hell?" asked Heinrich pointing at the organ. "When did you do this?"

"Now. You made me curious." Bismarck replied.

"And you can't play it can you?" he asked leaning to the jamb.

"Well… No." she said looking away.

Heinrich didn't say a thing just went to the organ and sat on the little chair before it. He placed his hands on the keys and was thinking for a few seconds.

"_That would be okay."_ he thought and started to play the Carmina Burana.

Bismarck stood and listened as the deep and high voices melted into a perfect harmony of a chilling piece. It crushed into her soul; the sound of the organ was not describable with any human words she knew. By the time Heinrich stopped playing she was nearly in trans.

Heinrich stopped and looked her. She wasn't looking at him, or anything else it looked like, even if her eyes were focusing at the organ. Silence lapsed between them.

"More." she said in a far softer way she did before. "Bitte." she asked with an almost kind voice.

"Well. I don't mind." Heinrich said. He actually enjoyed playing some music after all he went through during the past half day. He turned back and performed Beethoven's Für Elise. Bismarck liked it even more. Is she allowed to feel things like this? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't help either.

Again, Heinrich finished the masterpiece of the german composer and looked at her again.

"You may go to sleep." Bismarck said then she turned away and left the scene.

"_Well lady?" _Heinrich thought. _"Maybe you have a weak point?" _Then he stood up and returned to his cabin. He leaned down on the bed and placed a hand over his face.

"That's just great." He said quietly then he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Bismarck was standing up on her compass platform grabbing the railing the wind blowing her long, blond hair. Why did she feel sympathy for this boy? Was this an error in her system? She run a quick check through her various systems but everything was right. Or maybe…

"_Is it possible for me to feel sympathy? Especially for a human?" _she asked herself as she sailed on under the dark skies and the glowing moon.


	3. Living on a Fog ship

The next day Bismarck even made a simple kitchen, a storage for foods and a shower for Heinrich. However communication was very limited between them. Usually they've just told short half sentences to each other, but it didn't bother Heinrich. He didn't even care about that he has to be on this Fog ship if his presence saves lives of innocent people. They made a pact with Bismarck that she wouldn't attack any human ships or cities as long as he stays on her deck and doesn't try any trick. He was ok with that as the only thing is left for him was his humanity and sacrifice for his fellow humans. He lost his family, most of his friends and his comrades. He felt that saving people he didn't even knew was the only thing that could make him happy at the time.

Well, besides the music. He could spend two hours before the organ and play the pieces of Bach, Handel, Mozart or Vivaldi. Unknown to him, during these times Bismarck was usually lurking nearby listening to his performances. She had to finally admit that she liked these sounds.

Talking about Bismarck. She sailed northward. At night she passed near Denmark and the western exit of the Skagerrak. There wasn't an exact destination for her. Now she was closing to the coasts of Norway. Though some of her fellow ships were in the vicinity of the Scandinavian country she didn't want to meet any of them due her grief for Tirpitz. Furthermore she didn't have the mood to explain anyone what a human is doing on her ship. Because of this she locked herself from the communication system. She sailed on the cold waves as a lone wolf.

This went on for a few weeks. Heinrich did his own business and Bismarck did her own business while she was wandering hither and thither near the hundreds of kilometers long Norwegian coast. (Fanfact: Norway has the 7th longest coastline in the world.) Sometimes they stopped near towns and cities back in Denmark and in Norway so Heinrich could get his necessities, like more food, soap, other clothes or razor. Bismarck gave him money made of nanomaterials. Heinrich couldn't help but smile at the thought of how the shopkeepers will react when they see that their money turned into some shiny dust. He thought that if he has gotten into a situation like this he would try to make his day just a bit luxurious. He sometimes bought himself various types of meat, cakes, a few bottle of wine and beer. When it came to beer his favorites were the Belgians, but he also liked the German, Czech, Austrian and other ones. Also he got a few CD's of his favorite metal bands or even folk music from different countries of Europe.

The two still didn't talk too much with each other.

One night Heinrich was preparing himself steak, while listening to the songs of Powerwolf.

Bismarck was passing by when she heard the tracks and the organ parts in them, they were surely amazing. She became interested and decided to enter.

"How can I help you?" Heinrich asked without looking up from the bloody meat he was lubricating.

"How is this music made?" asked Bismarck.

"With electric guitar, bass guitar, drums and organ." Heinrich simply replied.

"Electric guitar? What's that?"

"Surprise. A guitar which works with electricity."

"And can you play that?"

"No, just the simple one I talked about."

"How did you learn to play guitar and organ?"

"I've learned the guitar from my grandfather and I've learned the organ at school."

Bismarck looked away with a thinking face.

"Can you… can you play the organ a bit today too?" she asked.

"I guess I can. I don't have other business to do anyway."

"Great." said Bismarck still not looking at him and she turned away.

Heinrich grimaced.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked as if he was asking the most unpleasant thing in the world.

Bismarck stopped.

"What do you mean?" she turned back.

"Do you want sit down with me for dinner?"

"Why?"

"It's just the two of us now. Even with the not best relationship of ours we should try to behave as civilized beings. Who knows, maybe I can teach it to you. Also being all alone for a long time can make humans lose their mind. I don't need that."

"Why not. After all." Bismarck said after thinking.

"Then settle yourself down. I'll make another steak too." said Heinrich and Bismarck took a seat in the dining room she created. It was undecked there was just a table and a few chairs. Not too long after that Heinrich came in with two plates in his hands and he placed them on the table.

Bismarck looked at the dish. Surely, it was promising, but still it was her first time eating anything and she was rather curious. He observed Heinrich as he took the fork and the knife and she hold and managed them the same way as he did. She cut a piece out of the big piece of beef watched it for a second and she placed it into her mouth. She forgot to move as it melted on top of her tongue, she totally froze.

"Are you all right?" Heinrich asked as he was chewing his own steak.

"Ye… Yeah." Bismarck nodded. "Actually it tastes really good."

"Can a mental model get drunk?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can a mental model get drunk?" Heinrich repeated.

"What does it mean being drunk?" Bismarck asked.

"Jesus." Heinrich covered his face. "Search for it." he said.

Bismarck browsed the informations she had and she found it.

"I understand now. But I don't know if it applies to me. Why are you asking this?"

"Because beefsteak is way better with red vine!" he said, walked to the cabinet and took out a bottle with a label which said: _Merlot Veneto. _It was a very nice Italian vine. He poured themselves two glasses.

"Here you are." he said and sat back.

"Danke." said Bismarck simply. She took the glass and tasted the vine. It really surprised her how much she liked it. She quickly took another sip. "Not bad." she stated still in a quiet neutral tone.

"Freut mich." (I'm glad.) said Heinrich. They didn't talk more until they finished.

"As I remember, you promised that you'll play something." Bismarck mentioned.

"And I used to keep my promises. Even for a mental model." Heinrich replied. He stood up walked to the organ and sat down. He was thinking a bit about what should he play then he chose one of his favorites ever. One of Beethoven's greatest masterpieces, the _Ode an die Freude, _the Ode to Joy. He always found the instrumental part amazing too. He always wondered how the composer could create such a wonderful piece when he was deaf. But the most fantastic for him was the lyrics of Friedrich Schiller.

Freude, schöner Götterfunken,  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
Wir betreten feuertrunken,  
Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!  
Deine Zauber binden wieder  
Was die Mode streng geteilt;  
Alle Menschen werden Brüder  
Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.

Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,  
Daughter of Elysium,  
We enter fire imbibed,  
Heavenly, thy sanctuary.  
Thy magic reunites those  
Whom stern custom has parted;  
All men will become brothers  
Under thy gentle wing.

"_All men will become brothers, under thy gentle wing. I wish it was true." _ Heinrich thought before he pressed the keys. Bismarck was listening to the tinkling carol of the organ sitting with crossed legs in a leather armchair she created. After a while she listened with closed eyes handing over herself to the music.

By the time Heinrich finished she really wanted more. Heinrich turned back at her and they looked at each other.

"What if we make a deal?" Bismarck asked.

"What kind of?"

"You play every day and for each piece I like I'll create for you one something, like this armchair. How does it sound to you?"

"Fair enough I guess. But tell me something: where are we going now?"

"For now I decided to throw anchor in a fjord in Norway. We'll stay there until I'll have the mood to sail the open sea again."

"I don't mind. Our first deal is still alive right?" asked Heinrich.

"It is. If you stay here no town or village will be hurt by me."

"You know, you actually surprised me. Maybe a mental model like you can hold promises as well."

"W… What do you mean?" Bismarck got confused.

"Your type was the last one I expected this from."

"What do you mean: "your type"?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I think we both know what I'm talking about." Heinrich replied.

"Is keeping promises something special? Humans don't do that?"

"Sometimes we do, sometimes we don't."

"Why?"

"'Cause we are the most controversial and toxic beings on earth."

"Toxic? Strange. Why are you criticizing your own kind?"

"Because it's true. Honestly, I believe that everyone is born good, and many humans are really good people, but also many listen to their evil side. And unluckily they are the louder ones usually."

"What does evil mean?"

"Pfff. Good question. Maybe the best definition is: the total inability to feel with another fate. And that's the exact difference between us." Heinrich stood up.

"What?" Bismarck asked.

"I feel a little, little bit sorry for you because you've lost your sister. But you couldn't say even a weak "sorry" for killing my comrades, friends and my family, and you are completely careless about it. That's the difference."

"Wait. Sorry for me?" asked Bismarck very surprised.

"Yes, because it's obvious that you are still grieving for Tirpitz, even if you tried to hide it. And that's because I don't say that you are totally evil. You're able to feel that way."

Bismarck stayed silent after hearing this.

"Feelings are useless." she said but with full of uncertainty in her voice.

"You think so?" Heinrich raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"_You are able to feel that way." _it kept echoing in Bismarck's head. _"That's nonsense! Or it's not? I cut the connection between me and the Fog because of the pain. Maybe I…" _She quickly stood up and rushed out to the upper deck. She stopped at the railing and watched the waves. The sight of the sea always helped her out when she had any problems.

"Feel that way." she repeated.

Next morning Heinrich woke up in his bed. He could feel that the ship stopped moving it was simply floating. He rose from the bed and went to the round window. He saw a precipitous mountain covered with green plants.

He changed clothes and went outside. Bismarck was anchoring in a very and really very long bay between huge, rocky, precipitous hills and mountains. It was the Sogne-fjord, the second largest fjord in the world. It stretches 205 kilometers inland.

The sight was beautiful, the water was clean and sparkling, the mountains were dignified and the sky was blue without any clouds.

The ship was standing at the southern shore of the fjord. This area was abandoned with not another human soul in sight.

Heinrich went to the bridge where Bismarck probably was. And he was right; she was sitting on top of her conning tower.

"What is it boy?" she asked looking down at him.

"For how long will we stay here?" asked Heinrich.

"Like I said before: for an uncertain period of time. Is it a problem?"

"Like I said before: it's okay for me." Heinrich replied. "Is it allowed for me to swim at least in the fjord?"

"For what?"

"For fun and sport. And because I love water. Don't worry I will not escape."

"I don't mind. But no tricks Heinrich!"

"I know. No tricks." he sighed.

"There will be your stairs." Bismarck pointed with her head toward the right side of her bow. A white glowing stair appeared between the deck and the water.

"Nice." Heinrich said. Then something crossed his mind: he has no swimming trunks. _"Oh, who cares?" _he thought and undid the buttons on his black shirt.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Bismarck asked in confusion.

"It's better to swim without shirt, jeans and shoes isn't it?

"But…"

"Don't worry. Obviously I leave my boxer on me." Heinrich teased her a bit. Meanwhile he placed his jeans too on the railing so he had now only his boxer on. Bismarck looked at him flushing unconsciously. It was her first time seeing a mostly naked human body.

Heinrich jokingly smiled at her then walked down the stairs and jumped into the water. It was not too warm but also not stone-cold. The water temperature wasn't really new for him the North Sea where he used to swim before wasn't much warmer either.

"By the way!" Bismarck shouted to him. "I didn't forget what I said yesterday evening. For that organ playing you can have an armchair like mine. When you come back you'll find it."

"Affirmative!" Heinrich shouted back and continued to swim. It was so refreshing. After nearly an hour he came back and dried himself. He went to the dining room. Bismarck said the truth again, another armchair stood near hers.

"_I thought no one can really make a living from music. Maybe I was wrong." _he smirked.

The evening came. It was summer and during that season the nights are pretty bright in the north. Bismarck was heading to the dining room when on top of the stairs she heard something. Quiet singing. It was Heinrich. She went down and stepped in.

"What are you singing?"

"Good evening for you too Bismarck." Heinrich turned to her sitting over his now empty plate. "It's an old American song called "Ghost riders in the sky".

"What is it about?"

"About cowboys."

"Who are they?"

"Stockriders in the USA."

"And is that song a good one?"

"It is, but it would be much better when I had a guitar."

"Okay. If you perform something good again on the organ I'll give you a guitar."

"Deal."

Bismarck sat down again.

This night Heinrich played Bach's minuet in G major. It was very calming.

Bismarck wasn't disappointed at all and as she promised she created a nice guitar for the boy. Heinrich observed it and he was totally satisfied.

"A beautiful one." he said.

"I'm glad. Good night." said Bismarck and left the scene.

"_Nearly as beautiful as you." _Heinrich thought looking after her. It wasn't five seconds until his mind registered his previous thought. _"Wait a minute! What?"_ He frowned. He rolled his eyes back and forth. _"Don't think stupid things man!" _he shake his head.

And with that he went back to his cabin to read one of the books he bought in one of the cities.


	4. Chapter 4

Humans are social beings. That's exactly why Heinrich started to feel lonely. He lived with Bismarck for nearly five months like this without them leaving the Sogne-fjord. He played the organ or the guitar every day, and for each piece that Bismarck liked she created something for him.

The first simple cabin now had walls covered with wood, a wider, comfortable bed with ocean blue bedclothes, a massive, 19th century styled table, a nice carpet and a copy of the painting "Napoleon at the Saint-Bernard Pass".

As for the dining room it was like a saloon. First of all it became much bigger. The walls were gold colored and a huge, deep red, embroidered carpet covered the ground. In the middle there was a smoking table, a sofa, the two armchairs, and a long dining table with chairs. An ornate, glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. At the walls stood a massive bar cabinet filled with numerous bottles of wine, whiskey and liqueur. Heinrich filled it with them as Bismarck allowed him to visit some of the towns in the vicinity and get stuff for himself. There was also a bookshelf and a CD player (that one was made by Bismarck too). And at the end of the room there was the organ.

It can be said that after a while Bismarck's interior looked like a chateau. She didn't mind it, partly because she spent most of her time on the upper decks and partly because she liked this look too.

After a couple of occasions she had to think about something: did she really enjoy the lessons, or the time spent with him? This thought didn't let her rest. But how could she feel something like that? Is it possible at all? Does the Admiralty Code allow this? She didn't know. But much to her surprise she didn't care at all. She didn't care about her past life. Not without her sister and with an interesting human on her deck.

An interesting human. Was Heinrich really just interesting or something more? He really entertained her with his musical performances, gave her companion and discussions.

Maybe… Maybe she liked him? At night when Heinrich was sleeping she had some troubled minutes thinking about this. She was walking back and forth grabbing her shoulders. That's insanity! But she reached a point when she couldn't deny it anymore. On that very day Heinrich was teaching her how to play Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca on the organ. She was sitting next to him and she didn't even realize for minutes that she was smiling. Then her mind registered it and Bismarck's expression changed to a confused one.

"Is something wrong?" Heinrich asked her when he noticed it.

"No… Nothing. It's nothing." she replied.

Nothing, really? She walked to the railing and looked out. It was dark. They were in the first days of December and here in the north nights are much longer than days in winter. The air became cold, Heinrich always wore his coat when he was outside. The leafs fell down from the deciduous trees.

Five months. And this human is still on her board. For five months she stayed in a fjord without doing the duty of a Fog ship or communicating with her fleet mates. She could never imagine this before.

Then something flew away before her eye. She looked up. She saw it in the light of her lamps. Snow. It started to fall in huge, dense flakes.

"I was waiting for this." a voice behind her said. It was Heinrich coming out from the superstructure in his long, elegant dark blue coat.

"Why?" Bismarck asked.

"I love snow. At least until it doesn't trap me on the roads or buries me but none of these possibilities make any sense now for me. Yeah." he sighed with a sad looking face.

"Is something wrong? Heinrich?" she asked calling him by his name which made hum chuckle.

"This loneliness didn't hit me until now. But now…"

"What's now?"

"Christmas is coming up." This left Bismarck confused.

"What is Christmas?"

"It is a celebration. Billions of people celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, but for non-religious people it's also a feast of love and peace."

"You celebrate love and peace toward each other but you also war with each other and kill your fellow humans? That's illogical."

"Like I said: my kind is very controversial."

"Is this why you are so sad?"

"It is." Heinrich said looking down. "I should be with my family. But I don't have family anymore. Nor friends. I have nobody to give a present or to hug. Furthermore, it would be about eleven months since my parents died."

Bismarck listened to him. And it hurt her. She was totally unfamiliar with this Christmas thing but it sounded her as a nice event. And when he mentioned how lonely he is she remembered her sunken sister Tirpitz, the only person she could get along. She turned to Heinrich made a few steps toward him thinking what she should do. Finally she knelt down what surprised Heinrich very much.

"I'm sorry." she said with lowered head. "There's nothing more I could say to this. You may call me whatever you want."

Heinrich was staring at her. He didn't expect this. Maybe there is a lot more inside this mental model? She was acting like a… human? This was the most human thing Heinrich ever saw from her. Slowly his inner anger and hate started to fade away in his heart, at least towards this blond, Valkyrie like model.

Bismarck still didn't look at him, but then a hand appeared before her. She looked up. It was Heinrich. He looked her with a more friendly way. Bismarck took the offered hand and he pulled her up.

"You know…" said Heinrich. "You are somehow different than other models."

"I guess I have to admit it too. Different good or different bad?"

"Definitely different good. Uhm…You can let my hand now." She was still holding into him.

"What…? Yes, sure." She said in confusion and pulled her hand away. They stared at each other for a bit.

"Would you like to have a Christmas with me?" Heinrich finally asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Bismarck.

"You know, we sit down eat a nice dinner near the fireplace… By the way, can you create a fireplace? I'll play you the _Herbei oh ihr Gläubigen _for it."

"Why not."

"Great. Then we sing a few Christmas carols and say: "Frohe Weinachten!" (Merry Christmas) to the other. What do you say?"

"I don't see any obstacles." replied Bismarck.

"Fine. But first of all, there will be an advent party in a restaurant in Bergen tomorrow night. I could take you there."

"You mean I should step on shore?"

"Yes."

"It's actually forbidden by the Admiralty Code."

"Have you cared about this in the last months?

Bismarck was thinking.

"Nein."

"Then be prepared for tomorrow we are going south!"

Next day late afternoon they stood together at the side of the ship. Bismarck made enough platforms over the water to reach the shore. They walked about a hundred meters. They arrived to a pebbly, rugged shore on which Bismarck almost instantly fell as her heeled shoes were not designed for this kind of terrain. But fortunately Heinrich moved quick and caught her before falling.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Great. The first time I step on solid earth I nearly kiss it."

"It's about another hundred meters 'till the road. The ground is going upward and it's grassy and cowered with snow. Just hold into me until we reach the asphalt."

"Erm… Ok." said Bismarck confused and flushing. She took Heinrich's arm and he led her up on the hill.

Once they reached the road they had to walk a bit to a small village called Brekke. There they took a bus toward Bergen. During the way Heinrich had to warn Bismarck after a while that do not switch her head back and forth so much because it could be suspicious. Obviously she was curious about everything around her, especially about this group of humans in their natural habitat.

After a not too long ride they arrived to Norway's second largest city. They found the restaurant nearby in a Nordic styled, red building. It was perfect for any event due to its large side. In the middle there was a stage for live bands. The rest of the place was filled with seats and tables covered with green and red tablecloths and candles on them. In the corner stood a huge, beautiful Tannenbaum that almost reached the ceiling. And the casements were decorated with fir branches.

People were having fun inside there; they were talking, eating or dancing on the floor.

"May we seat down?" Heinrich asked.

"Yeah, sure." replied Bismarck.

They've settled down at a table somewhere between the stage and the wall. The waiter stepped to them.

"Good evening lady and gentleman. What can I bring for you?" The two took carts.

"Well… A roasted salmon for me please with French fries. And a glass of white wine please." said Heinrich.

"And for you my lady?" the elder waiter asked.

"_For me._" Bismarck was thinking. "Beef ribs for me please with sauce, and red wine. You may leave the bottle here."

"Thank you." said the waiter but his voice betrayed that this last request was a bit surprise for him. Then he left with their orders.

"You love wine so much?" asked Heinrich with a raised eyebrow.

"Like you said humans are controversial." said Bismarck quietly. "Even if alcohol is a poison to you you've worked on it for ages until you've made a culinary delight of it. Yes, it's pretty good."

"And have you become a gourmet? You've ordered professionally even if this was your first time."

"I've learned a bit about cuisine due to the meals you made."

"I see."

After this a long and awkward silence lapsed between them.

"How are you?" Heinrich finally asked.

"Fine I guess." said Bismarck. "And how are you?" she asked after another long silence.

"I don't really know." said Heinrich. "I don't have to explain the circumstances of this period of my life. But after all I'm glad that you've agreed to come here with me." he said with a faint smile. "And I have to thank you this. I've started to become very lonely."

"You know…" said the mental model. "In fact I am glad too that I've agreed."

"Really?"

"Really. Because I was lonely too. And I had to find out that it is a terrible feeling."

"Aren't feelings unnecessary?"

"They are not necessarily unnecessary."

"What and advancement!"

"And you? Could you learn something new during your time with me?"

"Actually a lot."

"For example?"

"I've got a more nuanced picture of you. Now I now that even a ment…" he looked around. "A person like you can act as if she was human."

"You think I act like a human?" Bismarck asked.

"Is the requirement to be human to be made of flesh? Or feel emotions like humans? After all there are people – luckily not too many – who cannot be called humans because of their acts, even if they are Homo sapiens like the others. And when it comes to you personally, I started to find you sympathic in the last few weeks. Maybe I even like you."

Bismarck didn't know what to say in response, so she just gasped at first but then they were interrupted for a minute by the voice of the waiter.

"Here you are." he said. "The ribs for the lady and the salmon for you sir. Oh yes, and the bottle of wine." the grey-haired man said.

"Thank you sir." said Heinrich.

"Danke schön." said Bismarck.

"Oh! Are you german young lady?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, me too. We are visiting the country. It's very beautiful." Heinrich quickly replied with this little lie.

"And how did you get here?"

"Of course by land as the sea wasn't an option. It was a bit longer ride than sailing."

"I can imagine." the waiter sighed. "I miss the sea. My family was a fishermen family but now… We all had to find other opportunities."

"I'm sorry to hear this." said Heinrich.

"If I was able to fight those Fog ships with my pure hands! If I could grab just one by the neck… Sorry, I got a little too carried away."

"No no, I understand it sir." Heinrich shook his head.

"Anyway, have a nice evening!" The waiter smiled and left.

Heinrich turned to Bismarck. She was looking at the ground her head turned aside with a huffish look and she was drumming with her fingers on the table. He laid his hand on top of hers. This made her to look at him with a quick move, then on their hands. It was calming.

Heinrich leaned forward.

"As I said before: you are different." he whispered.

She just stared at him at first. Then she smiled at him with a grateful look.

"_Don't do this with me Bismarck, bitte."_ thought Heinrich. _"My heart wouldn't be able to handle this beauty." _Luckily for him something interrupted them.

"You see dear? There's a nice young couple like we were back then. Is she already your bride son?" an old voice said at the adjacent table.

Looking over Heinrich saw it was an old couple.

"My bride?" Heinrich questioned chuckling lightly. "She's not my bride. We're not even dating. We are friends."

"Hmmm… I could've swore that you're dating. You two look just we did with my wife when we met here all those years ago."

"Sorry for the confusion sir." Heinrich bowed his head slightly.

Slowly they finished their dinners as the live band continued playing on. They were well into the night and more and more people started to head towards the dance floor. Heinrich and Bismarck were watching them as they were slowly sipping the wine.

Heinrich actually loved dancing. Whenever he looked around he saw one or two young girls watching him with an encouraging look.

"If you still want to learn: we used to have fun like this for example." he said to Bismarck, stood up and walked to one of the girls. She was pretty and had long blond hair and blue eyes just like Bismarck. He didn't have to ask it twice if she'd like to have a dance. With a smile she took his hand and followed him to the floor. Bismarck was watching them moving and turning pressed to each other and Heinrich even lifting her up what she really enjoyed. Then Bismarck thought: _"I also want to do it with him!" _With him… Why with him only?

A couple of minutes later Heinrich returned to her.

"What?" he asked her. She was sitting with crossed arms and with a grumpy like face.

"It's nothing." she replied.

"Okay." said Heinrich and he took the glass again into his hand.

"Can you teach me to dance?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Oh! I'm totally not a professional dancer. I just improvised."

"Even so it looked like she liked it."

"_Are you jealous now or what?" _"It's sometimes better no to think. Actually I've learned dancing back in the last year of primary school but I wasn't really interested at the time, plus our teacher… well, she wasn't the best. Nowadays I could perform a pretty usable Viennese Waltz but that's all."

"Viennese Waltz? Has a good name. Show me it sometimes."

"Sure, I'd try not to forget it."

It was after midnight when everyone left including Heinrich and Bismarck. Though they were sober the wine hit them a little bit so they decided to visit the seaside. After walking by a church and the walls of the old fortress the Bergenhus Festing, they arrived to the port. They've settled down on a bench and they watched the black, waving water of the fjord and the lights on the other shore. The scene was sure beautiful.

"Let's do this again. What do you say?" Heinrich asked with his breath visible in the air.

"I don't protest." said Bismarck looking at him.

"They'll have another party on the night 25th. What about that?"

"Sounds good to me Heinrich."

Then it started snowing again.

"Come on, go… "home". It's very late now."

"True." They walked back together in the falling snow to the bus station to go back to Brekke with the next night bus. The journey back was silent there were only two other people on the vehicle outside of them. After they arrived to the village they walked back in the dark to the ship. Heinrich helped Bismarck again to get through the rugged terrain then they returned to the vessel.

Heinrich was tired and he immediately went to sleep.

"Gute Nacht Bismarck!" he said and left to his cabin. Bismarck was standing in the saloon for a minute. Then she walked to the long leather sofa and laid down on it with a deep sigh.

"_Madness." _she thought. _"I'm getting along with a human and I like his presence. Was für ein Kreatur bin ich? (What kind of creature I am?) A mental model obviously. However…" _she sighed again then curled up on the furniture.


	5. A Christmas Eve together

In the next few days Heinrich was continuously gathering Christmas decoration. Bismarck was usually watching him as he brought boxes of candles, fir branches, ornaments and other stuff to the ship and he placed them inside.

During these times he used to have a half-smile on his face. In fact he was happy and sad at the same time. Sad because this will be his first Christmas without his family and he knew he wouldn't have any more with them. But he was also happy because he wouldn't be alone.

Overtime Bismarck really became a friend of his. They didn't have cold, distant conversations anymore instead they were chatting and acting like real friends. Really friends? Or something else? Heinrich has never thought about it as a friendship, but what was it then if he liked her?

As for Bismarck, she was just as puzzled as he was.

"_Is this what they call friendship?" _she often asked herself. _"Or what is this that I feel?" _

She liked him too it was clear for her now. But who was Heinrich for her? More than just a simple human, but then who?

This was the question that bothered both of them day and night.

They decided to live their days as they used to, they were talking and eating together as before.

"What would you if you'd have a normal Christmas Heinrich?" Bismarck asked one night after dinner when they sat down on the armchairs with a glass of Scottish whiskey. He stopped moving for a moment. "B-But if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, it's fine Bismarck. Really. I understand that you are curious." This reassured the mental model. So understanding and calm was this boy. "What would I do? I and my father used to bring the tree inside the house and start to decorate it in the afternoon of 24th December. At night we sit down for the celebration dinner. My mother always cooked amazing fish soup and roasted sausages or beef, and baked fantastic cakes. In fact she was the one who taught me how to cook. Once we finished with the dinner my father… Oh! By the way! My father's name was Anton and my mother's name was Marie. So, my father went to the living room and after a minute he ringed a little bell, to signal that _Santa Claus _has visited us and all the presents are under the Tannenbaum on which the candles were already burning. Then we shared gifts. Next morning I, father and our friends from the neighborhood, from the Werner family Peter and his son Albert gathered together to go to the nearby forest to hunt. Sometimes we even went to Christmas mass together. Well, more or less that's what I would do."

"Sounds entertaining to me." Bismarck nodded. This yearly routine looked very nice for her.

"And it really is." admitted Heinrich. "But unluckily…" he went silent.

"What?" asked Bismarck.

"Never mind me." Heinrich waved it off. His voice shook somehow.

"Do not think I'm a fool! What's the matter Heinrich?" Bismarck leaned forward and placed her glass on the table.

"Nothing." he avoided eye-contact with her. Now it was her time to take his hand into hers.

"Look at me please." she said gently. Heinrich turned towards her. Bismarck could instantly tell by his look that he needed consolation. Furthermore his eyes were watery. "Don't you trust me enough to tell me? But to tell the truth it is okay for me if that's the case."

Heinrich looked down on their hands. At that moment he realized what was obvious for a long time but he didn't face it.

"I do trust you Bismarck. I trust you with all my being." he said as he wiped away a drop of tear.

"So? What is it my friend?"

"I just… I miss all of them." he informed her with a sob. "And I keep asking myself a lot why am I still alive if they all had to die. Peter and Albert died on the same day when my parents were killed. And I feel remorse for still being in this world without them. Why am I here? What is my purpose?" he spoke out while tear was rolling down on his cheek.

He didn't expect what came next. Bismarck stood up, sat on his lap and hugged him tightly holding him close.

"I tell you why you are alive." she said. "To open my eyes and teach me how live a life in peace. To show me that there is more in the world than the Admiralty Code wanted me to know. Thank you Heinrich! To make me smile for the first time in my life. To wipe away my loneliness caused by losing my sister. To help me to get to know those I was fighting without a purpose I didn't know. To make one just one mental model to discover what feelings truly are and what it's like to have somebody you can care about. Thank you Heinrich! And I feel very sorry for your family!"

Heinrich absolutely didn't know what to react. But his shock didn't last long and he also encircled her with his arms.

"I don't think about you as an enemy for a long time." Bismarck added. "And I'm not willing to shoot any more cities or ships. It means the empty life for me."

Again Heinrich didn't say a word he just returned the hug. They were in this state for minutes.

"Thank you." he finally said. "I can't say anything else."

"There's no need to say anything else. I think we both know what the other one thinks."

"Indeed." he said with a sigh.

"And as I remember you promised that you'll teach me some Viennese Waltz or something like that didn't you?"

"You're damn right." said Heinrich with a weak smile. "And if you let me to stand up I don't mind to start it right now."

"I'm in." replied Bismarck, released him and she stood up.

"However I can't promise anything. As I said I'm not really an expert." said Heinrich as he walked to the CD player.

"That's fair enough for me."

Heinrich was browsing among the discs. He decided to choose Waltz No. 2 from Shostakovich. He pushed the play button and rushed to the open space of the saloon where Bismarck was waiting.

"Can I… take your right hand?" he asked offering his left hand.

"Sure thing." replied Bismarck with a small tinge of red on her cheeks.

"I also need to grab your waist."

"Whaa… Erm… Okay." she stepped closer and it increased her confusion further when she felt his right hand on the back of her waist. There they were from only about two or three centimeters from each other. Bismarck just now realized that there wasn't much difference in their heights, even if she wore heels. She was only a few centimeters shorter than him.

"First, step back with your right leg then with the left one." said Heinrich.

"Like this?"

"Exactly. Now the same backwards."

They were rotating, turning and stepping back and forth and after some tries and minutes Heinrich started to discover a natural smile on Bismarck's face.

"_She likes it. I'm glad." _

As the music stopped they stopped as well with Bismarck sitting on one of Heinrich's thighs as he was kneeling on one knee.

In their shared confusion they both decided to stand up quickly.

"That was fun Heinrich. We must repeat it sometime." Bismarck said smiling.

"I have no objection. Actually it surprised me how good I still am in this." said Heinrich as he went to the table and drank his unfinished whiskey.

"Strange." commented Bismarck while leaning on the backrest of her armchair. "Once enemies and now here we are."

"Here's a story that proves further how controversial humans are. Have you heard about World War I?"

"Yes."

"It was Christmas Eve of 1914. Mainly on the western front – but also in Galicia where Austria-Hungary and Russia fought with each other – in most sectors the gunfire stopped in the afternoon. At night the sides sang together in the trenches. Then on Christmas Day the enemy soldiers came out of cover and they had fun together. They shared gifts, ate, drank and even played football with each other."

"Illogical." stated Bismarck. "Why would people who are meant to destroy each other do such thing?"

"Not all of those who fight want to actually fight. They've just wanted to go home, and they created a little miracle during the horrors of trench warfare. But most importantly they realized that they were all human beings. We all live on this little planet and we all belong together whether if some people like it or not. And killing your fellow human even in war is an ultimate crime."

"But as my kind don't consists of humans you can easily war with us right?" asked Bismarck.

"I've never enjoyed it. And know this Bismarck: you're not my enemy either now."

"I'm glad to hear that. And you know what? On 24th I'll take the ship out again so you can have a look again on the open sea."

"Oh, really? Sounds good to me."

"Then we'll return to here for a few days, but after that we will sail again. I'm in the mood again for it."

"And where will we go?" asked Heinrich.

Bismarck cocked her head to the side.

"Don't know. Now I need the peace, freedom and the sublimity of the open sea."

"You've mentioned that you're not willing to attack any more cities." said Heinrich. "Would it be true even if I would have escaped from here?"

"Mmm… Yes it would be. It would be only you I would try to destroy." she said with a flirty smile. It was clear for her that she wouldn't do it. "Do you want to leave?" asked Bismarck.

Heinrich was thinking.

"After all… No. Not just because I can sail the seas with you in approximate safety, but you were the first and only person who could understand me after a long time. And I shall appreciate and treasure it."

"In other words: you're staying with me?"

"I am." Heinrich replied while he turned away for a moment to put down his glass. If he had been looking at her he would have seen as she let out a little sigh of relief.

"Well. I think I say good night." said Heinrich and he headed for his cabin. "By the way just for curiosity. Can mental models sleep?"

"If we put our system into reduced mode it results a state like sleeping." Bismarck replied.

"I see. You know, you probably should "sleep" occasionally. It helps to have a clearer head." And with this he closed his door.

**24****th**** December **

As Bismarck promised she started up her engines at morning of 24th, and the huge grey hull begun to move. After some turns in the winding fjord they got out of it and left it behind.

Heinrich stood in the bow with one of his hands holding into the frontal flagpole. He was looking forward and soon he saw the infinity of the sea. Oh, how much he missed it! Even if he was relatively close to it. The sublimity and freedom of the sea always made him to forget his sorrows and sadness. Love was left out so far of his life; the sea replaced for him the role of a darling. It was a part of his soul and he felt that he couldn't live without the ocean. To sail the sea and feel the waves under him was one of the greatest pleasures for him.

Bismarck was sitting up at her main rangefinder, her long, blond hair flying in the air like a flag. They wanted only circling up and down and return by the evening. They've headed towards west.

The two enjoyed the trip, the shining of the sun, the sound of the rolling waves and the wind and the squawk of the seagulls.

This went on for hours when shortly after noon Bismarck's radar had an echo before them.

"_Who is this?_" she asked herself while grey, glowing circles appeared around her. "Hey boy! I think it would be better for you to come inside the bridge!" she shouted down to Heinrich.

"What happened?" he yelled back.

"Just come now!"

They went inside the protection of the bridge. Soon Bismarck could identify the closing ship.

"Fog battleship Prince of Wales." she said. In that moment she felt that the other ship was calling her. A second later Bismarck stood in a white, quiet place between columns. Suddenly another young woman walked in out of nowhere. She was the mental model of the Prince of Wales. She had brown hair reaching her shoulders, brown eyes, and she was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a long black coat and heeled boots.

"I started to think that you've just simply vanished Bismarck." said Wales.

"What do you want from me?" asked Bismarck.

"I'm very curious why you, the flagship of the Fog North Atlantic Fleet left us without saying a word."

"I have my own reasons."

"You don't need reasons Bismarck, you are a weapon. Our kind shall not think like this."

"I'm not just a weapon! Not anymore!"

"Don't tell me I must be disappointed in you."

"Go away and leave me alone Wales! You don't understand anything!"

"I'm afraid I do. Am I right if I sense a human on your board?"

Bismarck didn't reply.

"Is it possible that you've become a traitor of the Fog?" asked Wales. "You must know that it's strictly forbidden."

"Listen to me: I don't care about the Fog. This war is over for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Because it is a Fog battleship's duty to punish those who've sinned against the Fog.

"It means that you're going to sink me right?" questioned Bismarck.

"Exactly. Good by Bismarck!" and Wales just disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Heinrich.

"Watch carefully!" said Bismarck. "It would probably be your first time seeing a Fog ship firing on another Fog ship."

"That's just fantastic." he shook his head. "On the day of Christmas Eve!"

"By the evening we will be back in the Sogne-fjord I promise." said Bismarck with a promising voice. A minute later a laser blast hit her Klein –field making it visible.

A long range artillery duel begun between the two battleships. They were constantly maneuvering until at one point both of them showed their broadside to each other and Wales fired another salvo. Just then Bismarck realized that Heinrich was standing at the opened side door of the bridge. And her sensors told that a laser beam was heading right there!

"Watch out!" she yelled reaching out her hand a Klein-fielded the door. Heinrich didn't have time to react when the shot impacted only a few centimeters from him. Though it hit the shield the impact practically sent him flying and he landed in the other edge of the bridge. He managed to get up grabbing his head. Blood was flowing from his forehead.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Bismarck rushed to him, kneeling down.

"Yeah." said Heinrich in a dopey voice. Bismarck felt again what she felt when she lost Tirpitz. Anger. Someone who was important for her got hurt. And she won't let it happen again!

"Perish you damn bastard!" she screamed.

"Bismarck! Submerge!" told her Heinrich who was now sitting, leaning his back on the wall.

"What? Why?"

"Submerge. Trust me!"

She didn't know why but she felt that she should listen to him. She nodded. Slowly the Bismarck disappeared under the waves.

"What are you doing Bismarck?" Wales whispered.

"And now?" asked Bismarck when they were under the water.

"Let her to get close to us! Turn your bow towards her and wait for my signal! Bear the fire until that!"

Wales was closing and constantly firing on the submerged Bismarck. But her target didn't moved.

"Was that all you know Bismarck? I've expected more from you. But maybe it's not a surprise after you brought a human being on you ship. Now sink both of you!"

"NOW!" said Heinrich and Bismarck gave full power to her engines. The enormous ship rushed towards the Prince of Wales as if it was shot out from a gun.

"What?" Wales gasped but she couldn't do anything only a second later the Bismarck rammed her from below. Half of the british styled Fog ship emerged from the water than it fully capsized.

"Pull back now! And prepare your super-gravity canon!" ordered Heinrich like a navy officer.

In mean time Wales managed to climb up to her bilge. She was kinda in a state of shock. She watched as Bismarck's hull opened and the fearful gun appeared.

"_I would have never come up with such a tactic." _she thought. _"Is this what humans are capable for?" _The super-gravity canon started to glow. All data that were stored in her memory rushed to her mind. All the things she has done, the people she killed and her pure existence in this world. She closed her eyes as it looked like she accepted it. But she was shaking. She was heavily shaking. 'Cause she was afraid. What waits for her if she ceased exist in physical form?

Bismarck fired.

"_Please! No!" _Then she disappeared in a huge explosion. Only smoke stayed behind her.

Heinrich and Bismarck watched. They just stared. Minutes passed before Bismarck finally turned to Heinrich.

"How is your head?" she asked.

"I'm fine. It's just bleeding."

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"It's in my cabin."

"Good. Are you able to stand up?" She offered her hand.

"Danke." said Heinrich and Bismarck pulled him up. They walked down to the saloon and Heinrich sat down on one of the armchairs. Bismarck brought out the small box marked with red cross from his cabin. She cleaned his wound with disinfectant and placed a band aid on it.

"Thank you Bismarck, you are an expert." said Heinrich with a grateful look.

"Oh! It was nothing really." she waved off the praise and sat down too.

"Still, it was very kind from you. And to thank it to you I'll make an excellent Christmas dinner for you."

"Are you in the state to cook?"

"Absolutely! Do not worry."

He was totally right, when Bismarck went to the table she found not just lightning candles but fish soup, roasted beef and sausages, fried potato, Russian meat salad, beiglis, and Vanilienkipfel. And of course a full bottle of red wine for the meat and white for the desserts.

The fire was burning in the fireplace.

"Happy Christmas Eve Bismarck! Take a seat!" said Heinrich as he pulled out the chair for her before he sat down on his own.

Conversation was light and entertaining; Heinrich told funny stories from his childhood etc. They tried to avoid unpleasant topics like what happened to them earlier that day.

"Thank you Heinrich, it was fun." said Bismarck.

"The last act is still to come!" he raised his forefinger, stood up and disappeared in the cabin for a moment before he returned with a package in his hand. It was covered with beautiful Christmas wrapping paper and a red tape tied into a bow. "Merry Christmas!" he said and held out the present.

"O-Oh… T-Thank you…" said Bismarck and took it in her hand. "I… I haven't brought you anything. Sorry." she said looking away.

"Never mind it. Sometimes it feels better to give a present than getting a present."

Bismarck started unwrap the pack. She noticed something red and soft inside it. It was a folded piece of fabric. She unfolded it. She didn't know what to say. It was a beautiful strapless, deep red dress something that a woman would wear for a ball.

"Oh my God!" Bismarck gasped. "Isn't this too much?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay. And wasn't it a bit unashamed to give valueless money made of nanomaterials for this?"

"Actually I've paid for this with real money in Bergen when you were not with me."

"But how?"

"Somehow my valet remained in my clothes when my ship sank six months ago. Wear it leisurely tomorrow night, I gave it with pleasure."

Bismarck looked down at the dress then at Heinrich then at the dress again. Slowly a smile appeared on her face. She walked past him but meanwhile she stopped next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He didn't even turn after her just touched his face. He wasn't expecting this. When he turned to her she was sitting on the sofa with closed eyes.

"It's better to store it in a wardrobe. You can place it in mine." said Heinrich.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"I'll get a shower; you may come in and wait there."

A bit later when Heinrich came out of the bathroom in a T-shirt and shorts he used for sleeping Bismarck was sitting on the chair at the writing desk.

"Just give it to me, I'll handle it." he took her dress and placed it competently into the wardrobe, then exhausted by the day he fell on the bed. He looked at Bismarck. She clearly had a weary face. "Are you okay?" asked Heinrich.

"Yes." she replied. "But I realized that a mental model can indeed be tired and sleepy."

"Listen to me: try to sleep."

Bismarck nodded. "Can…"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep here with you?"

"… S-Sure."

"Wouldn't it be a problem for you?"

"Not at all. I'll sleep on the floor, you can use the bed."

"_N-Nein_, I mean… Can I sleep next to you?"

"…"

"…"

"Of course… If it makes you feel better." Heinrich finally said slightly flushing and he moved to the side closer to the wall.

The next "shock" hit him instantly as Bismarck pulled of the zipper on the back of her skirt and the short, black cloth fell on the floor.

"Wait… What on earth are you doing?" asked Heinrich as he felt his face heating up.

"I know that humans usually sleep in a limited amount of clothes, plus you've always swan in the fjord in shorts only so I thought this is natural." answered Bismarck as what she was doing was the most natural thing in the world, while she undid the buttons of her white shirt.

"In some cases but…" Heinrich tried to say but he couldn't finish because Bismarck's shirt also fell down and he saw her in her whole being in nothing but white underwear. This was the moment when he totally paralyzed. Holy shit, she had an amazing, perfectly curved body.

Bismarck placed her clothes on the chair and removed her heels before climbed under the blanket too. Heinrich was switching his look between her and the ceiling, while he felt his heart rate increasing and the blood roaring in his ears.

"Don't you turn off the lamp?" asked Bismarck.

"Yes." said Heinrich and he pressed the switch.

Silence lapsed between them. It was not totally dark; the moonlight came in through the round window, so Bismarck could notice the troubled look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I… The thoughts of today's battle are disturbing me." he lied again a little bit. "I didn't have such an experience in a while and it was my first fight on a Fog ship."

Bismarck didn't know at first what to say or do. Then she turned toward him, wrapped her right arm around him and pillowed her head on his shoulder. Not to mention, this surprised him again very much. At the same time the two fleshy mounds in his side told him what have been pressed against him and the feeling was not at all unpleasant. In response he encircled her in a half hug. _"Dear God. Is something wrong with me?" _Heinrich asked himself silently. They didn't say a word after this the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Confessing it

**Next day**

Luckily or unluckily for Heinrich Bismarck got dressed again after they woke up at the morning. Luckily, because the risk of fainting wasn't threatening him anymore, but also unluckily because, you know… He had to admit that the sight of Bismarck only in a bra and panties wasn't bad at all.

No need to say that the awakening, the morning and the rest of Christmas Day was a bit awkward for him. Still they had a good day. Bismarck improved her heating system for it got really cold out there. Ice covered many of her parts, the deck, the masts, the radar antennas the chains of the anchors etc. Whenever Heinrich went outside he always wore his long coat, scarf and leather gloves.

But the environment was just as beautiful as cold it was. The place was quiet, there were only a few clouds in the sky, a thin layer of snow covered the mountainsides and the cold water of the fjord was soothingly gurgling on the rocky shore.

However his mind wasn't quiet at all, it was ticking all the time. And it was ticking around Bismarck. In short whenever he thought of her he felt his stomach cramping. He has never experienced something like that before and he couldn't explain it to himself.

"_Must be getting sick. Guess I've got cold." _he tried to convince himself. But was that a correct diagnosis? He didn't have any other symptoms. _"Sure, it's just lurking inside me by now." _He was repeating it to himself while he was walking up and down in his cabin or up on the deck.

He didn't want to get sick, especially because he didn't want to miss the night in Bergen. It surely would be fun. And he'll go with Bismarck. He'll go with her to a more elegant occasion than last time. He was excited but also a bit…confused.

"_Why is my heart speeding up?" _he asked himself as the hours melted away. Sometimes only the clock helped him to know which part of the day it was for there in the north there is not too many sunlight in a day in winter.

"Maybe we should start to prepare, so we can easily arrive in time." stated Heinrich around 17:00 p.m.

"You have a point." said Bismarck. "Go ahead and change first, it's okay with me."

"As you think." replied Heinrich and went inside his cabin. Bismarck was waiting outside in the saloon, mainly just watching the flames of the fireplace, until he returned. She looked at him and it was obvious that she liked what she saw. He definitely knew how to dress. He wore his black suit what he bought for himself in Bergen with a white shirt and a steel colored tie.

"_It fits you well boy, do you know about that?" _she thought. "You look… really good." she said to him.

"Thank you Bismarck. Go ahead, it's your turn." gestured Heinrich to the entrance of the cabin.

"Oh, you're right." Bismarck shook her head and went inside with spry steps and closed the door behind her. She took her new dress from the wardrobe and looked at it. It looked nice but how will it look on her? And what will Heinrich say? He never saw her in anything but her shirt and skirt. _"Is that really important for me? His opinion? Why do I care about it so much?" _she was thinking like this. _"Oh screw it!" _

**Saloon**

Heinrich was standing outside with her hands behind his back, watching the moving pendulum of the brass wall clock.

"_Why are the seconds so tantalizing?" _

Then the door cabin opened. Heinrich turned there and he forgot to breathe for a second at the moment he saw Bismarck.

The deep red strapless dress went down just over her knees, accentuating every curve and swell. Its décolletage let a view on her chest and shoulders. Her blond hair was thrown behind her ears, highlighting the blue of her eyes. And there were her original black heels and her slim legs without the stockings.

Heinrich had to fight to prevent his jaw from dropping as he stared at her, but still this fight was visible on him and it enlightened Bismarck a bit.

"_He likes it?" _thought Bismarck and as she walked she gave a slight twirl that showed the V-cut which was showcasing about half of her back.

It was nearly too much for a fallible male like Heinrich. He wasn't ashamed to say that the battleship looked dead beautiful.

For a half minute they both let their eyes to roam the other's form.

"W-What do you think?" questioned Bismarck.

"Whaa…? It's very handsome." said Heinrich after he regained his consciousness. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thanks." she replied. For some unknown reason she felt that her cheeks became warmer than they were a second ago. "You look nice as well if I may say."

"Thank you too. So? Can we leave?"

"S-Sure thing."

Again, they went to Brekke by foot and there they took the bus to Bergen. Early at the evening they've got to the restaurant we've got to know earlier.

It was still full of Christmas decorations. However the table wares were much more elegant this time.

All the peoples inside wore dresses and suits so our friends weren't oddballs in their clothes.

On the stage a string quartet played the music.

This time the waiters were having fun too. They weren't working that night as there was a smorgasbord and everyone could eat as much they could.

Heinrich and Bismarck settled down at a table out of the way after they've got food for themselves.

Heinrich liked this secluded place not just because it was less crowded but because it was more private too.

He noticed when they arrived that some of the younger men forgot their eyes on Bismarck as they passed near them. Of course a stunning lady like her was bound to turn a few heads, but it was still annoying. But there they could find relative calm.

"How are you feeling?" Heinrich asked Bismarck while he took a bite from the potato salad.

"It's a bit more… elevated than last time."

"And is it good or bad for you?"

"Interesting mostly. You humans sure know how to entertain yourselves."

"Well, we try our best."

"By the way, I'm grateful for bringing me again."

"It goes without saying Bismarck." replied Heinrich. "You are the only one I have now and you gave me a life more free than the life on the land nowadays. I'm grateful to you too. Even if it wasn't your original goal."

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"We are shipmates now and it requires us to care about each other. And not just that, you… recently you became very sympathic for me. Somehow you became one of my… "best friends" ever. Or what do you think personally? Is this a friendship?"

"I can't really tell." said Bismarck. "But it's true that your company is probably the best thing ever happened to me during my existence."

"I don't really know what the best definition could be."

"Neither I."

"By the way, I didn't even thank you that you saved me yesterday so far." mentioned Heinrich. "I think we both know what would have happened if you hadn't reacted quickly."

"Like you said: it goes without saying Heinrich. If I lost you I… I… I don't know what I would do then." she said looking directly in his eyes.

"But it didn't happen thank to you. And I will be eternally beholden for that."

"Oh, don't tell me things like that." she giggled. "You know exactly that I still don't have good answers under my belt."

"Why would I stop saying things like this?" he asked and smiled back. "Then I wouldn't see your face being so cute like now."

"What the… What did you just say? Don't say stupid things boy?"

"Learn to accept the praises, they don't tell them to you without reason."

"If you say so."

"However there's a little bad feeling inside me too. We sank Wales on the day of Christmas Eve. That'… just not okay for me."

"She wasn't aware of these things."

"You're right but still. It shouldn't have happened yesterday or today or between Christmas and New Year's Eve at all."

"Okay, I see you point, but…"

"I wonder if there is life after death for mental models?"

"Life after death? How could it be possible?" asked Bismarck in curiosity.

"You know, the body, the flesh and bones are not everything."

"I don't understand."

"You will Bismarck."

Slowly they finished their dinners like others in the restaurant. At first peoples were listening to the live music and then some of them moved toward the dance floor. Bismarck and Heinrich watched them as they followed the rhythms of the slower and faster pieces. The awkward situation happened between them when they both knew what the other was thinking about but they felt too embarrassed to speak up. When he couldn't bare it anymore Heinrich finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to…?" he asked and pointed with his head at the floor.

"Why not?" answered Bismarck as soon as he finished the sentence.

He stood up and offered his hand, she took it and he led her through the rows of tables. There was a break between two tracks when they arrived at the floor. The quartet continued with a pretty balanced one, it wasn't too fast and it wasn't too slow. Bismarck placed her left hand on Heinrich's shoulder and her right hand in his left hand, while Heinrich laid his right hand on her waist. As a part of her back was uncovered, now he touched her bare skin which made his heart beating even harder than before.

They moved up and down for minutes and they truly enjoyed it. Bismarck liked dancing; she felt that there isn't outside world, just the joy, her and… him.

A slower piece was the next.

"Ah, something sentimental." said Heinrich. "Listen, place your hands on my shoulders."

"Uhm… Alright." she replied and did what he said. Then he grabbed her over her hip. Feeling both of his hand on both sides of her waist somehow made her mind to speed up. Not to mention that now they stood even closer to the other and sometimes their bellies touched each other. As for Heinrich it caused lewd thoughts for him to feel the slim moving waist under the dress with his hands.

After about half an hour they returned to their table. Meanwhile his shoelace got unleashed and he had to stop.

"Go ahead I'll be there in a second." he told to Bismarck and kneeled down to fix the string.

"Who do I see?" he heard a familiar old voice. He looked up. It was the elderly man with his wife who they met at the Advent party. They were on their way to the floor when the old man noticed Heinrich and smiled at him.

"Oh! Good evening Sir!" Heinrich greeted him. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do son, you have a very characteristic face. Are you having fun tonight?"

"Yes Sir. How about you?"

"The same here. We've decided to dance a little bit in memory of the old days."

"Then enjoy yourselves." Heinrich wished for him and his wife.

"Thank you son." the man replied and they went on. "And give my regards to your girlfriend!" he turned back with a pone smile.

"I… wh… she's not…" he stuttered but the two elderly people have already disappeared in the crowd.

"Are you alright?" asked Bismarck when she noticed his expression. She was sitting again with a glass of white Rhenish Riesling in her hand.

"Yeah, everything is fine." said Heinrich and sat down. "I was just thinking."

"I see." Bismarck said with doubt in her voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice sounded in the loudspeaker. It was the owner of the place standing on the stage. "First, let me wish you a Merry Christmas and I hope you're all having fun tonight. Secondly the time has come to the night's most waited event, the singing competition! If any of you want to give it a try pleas raise your hand."

"I'll go!" said a female voice from somewhere.

"Applause to her please!" the owner said and the crowd cheered.

The woman performed some Norwegian song Heinrich didn't know or understand. Actually, he didn't pay much attention to the performers after a while. He was staring at the nothing and his mind was somewhere else. The voice of the old man echoed in his head.

"_Give my regards to your girlfriend!" _To your girlfriend, to your girlfriend…

Let's think about the last weeks and months.

Half a year ago they met as bitter enemies, but they agreed on a "ceasefire". They were cold and distant to each other for weeks. Then slowly the music brought them a bit closer. Then they sat down at one table to eat lunch and dinner. They lived together by themselves on the ship in an abandoned part of the Sogne-fjord. Step by step they started to talk with each other in a more friendly way to the point when both of them enjoyed their conversations. He didn't notice for a while but Bismarck changed so much as if she was his fellow human. They've had a Christmas Eve together, she saved his life, just yesterday she slept by his side, she gave him company, consoled him when he needed it and understood him. And now they are sitting and dancing together in a restaurant and having fun for Christmas.

Heinrich smiled. He could see like him like this every night. He was satisfied, safe and had a beautiful girl with her.

"_Wait! I thought she is… beautiful?" _

Well, naturally she was beautiful. Especially now. He looked at her. At her crossed legs, her arms, body, neck and head. She was tall, had sparkling blue eyes, long, flowing blond hair and a face what still reminded him of what it had before: a Valkyrie.

His mind collected and registered all these thoughts.

Could it be…

He was interrupted by another big clapping. He looked up and saw a mid-aged man walking down from the stage.

"Thank you sir!" the restaurant owner said. "Anybody else?"

"Here I am!" Heinrich raised his hand. It would be better to do something before he goes crazy.

As he climbed up to the stage he shook hands with the owner.

"Good evening young man. May I ask your name?"

"Heinrich Wenzel." said Heinrich to the loudspeaker.

"Good. And what would you like to perform for us?"

"Do you have a guitar here?"

"Of course we have." the bandmaster said and gave him the instrument.

"Thank you." nodded Heinrich and sat down on a chair.

What should he play? He decided to choose the masterpiece of Bob Dylan, _The times they are a changin'. _As he finished it he got a so huge applause he never had before.

"Again! Again!" the people were chanting.

"Really Herr Wenzel. Could you play us one more song for the end of the evening? You sure have a nice voice." said the owner.

"Would you like me to do it?" Heinrich asked the audience.

"YES!" they shouted as one person.

"Okay." he was thinking again. He noticed Bismarck in the back row with a smile on her face. She was so…

"_Alright. I think I have to let it out. That one would be perfect." _he thought and twanged the strings. The song was a slower one.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?" _he sang the song of Elvis Presley.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you. _

"_For I can't help falling in love with you." _

At this last sentence he looked at Bismarck. She was staring at him with a slightly open mouth and a look which was full of emotions. The another applaud didn't even reach his brain.

He stood up when the owner thanked him again, so did the other present people who were about to go home.

In the mess Bismarck showed Heinrich that she'll wait outside the entrance. Heinrich didn't want to jostle, so he waited until everyone left. After that he also went outside.

Bismarck was standing before him looking right at him with the same look as a few minutes earlier. They were silent even when she stepped to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture.

"Let's go." Heinrich finally said. "It's cold out here and it's more problematic for me than you." he said with a little laugh. The battleship nodded and they left the scene.

They still didn't say a word but after a few steps Heinrich felt Bismarck taking his hand and threading her fingers with his. A smirk grew on his face. They walked to the bus station, travelled with the bus and walked back to the ship like this.

"Look!" Bismarck pointed at the sky in direction of the bow when they were on board again. They saw green and blue gleam up there.

"Aurora borealis." said Heinrich. "I've never seen it before."

"Then come on." said Bismarck and led him to the compass platform. From there they had a perfect view.

The rays were waving and dancing on the starry sky. It was one of the most beautiful things people could ever imagine. It was heavenly. Heinrich wasn't really a religious man but he had a little faith.

They couldn't tell how long they were watching the phenomenon standing at the railing on the superstructure.

"It looks nice isn't it?" asked Bismarck turning her head toward Heinrich.

"It looks nice." repeated Heinrich.

"And it's caused by the lethal radiation of the Sun." added Bismarck and turned fully to Heinrich.

"Controversial like humans, right?" asked Heinrich and he did the same. He felt his whole body heating up like he was melting from inside. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid that it would jump out of his chest. "I'm curious what the UFOs feel when they fly through it."

"What are UFOs?" asked Bismarck.

"Ich weiß es nicht. (I don't know.)" said Heinrich and there was no need to think anymore. They closed the distance between them at once; he touched her face under her ear and kissed her.

Normally Bismarck would have seen this as gaining information about humans. But even if it was totally new for her she didn't care, she locked her lips on his without hesitation, touching his upper arm and lacing her fingers around his neck, while he placed his other hand on her waist again keeping her pressed against him.

They continued the kiss as long they could then broke apart breathless at a loss of words. Yet, Bismarck opened her mouth and tried to say something.

"I know. I love you too." said Heinrich looking directly into her sparkling eyes.

Still speechless Bismarck smoothed his face.

"I think I know where I would sleep tonight. Any objections?" whispered Bismarck.

"Absolutely not." replied Heinrich with a smile and they went inside the ship hand in hand.


	7. A fight in the north

Six more days passed.

"_This must be what they call happiness." _thought Bismarck and she was definitely happy. Someone who became very close to her was by her side. She loved Heinrich without a doubt. He understood her, taught her how to live a far more likeable life than in the past, how to be an individual person, how to not be afraid of feelings and how to care about the loved ones. And most of all, he was kind. Really kind.

She was smiling constantly every day. They decided for New Year's Eve to have a quiet, private night this time, like a date. They watched the seconds to pass at midnight, wished good things to each other and made a quiet simple dinner.

Then in the first morning of the New Year they were ready to leave the Sogne-fjord behind. They wanted to sail the open ocean again, and it would be better to move away as after the sinking of the Prince of Wales the Fog might be interested in this area.

They stood up in the bridge hand in hand.

"Let's take her out to the high seas, shall we?" asked Bismarck.

"Go ahead dear, you steer." said Heinrich smiling at her. The engines started and the battleship sailed out from the fjord. They headed to the north as they thought that it was a more uninteresting area for the Fog.

A day passed uneventfully.

"Where should we go?" asked Heinrich.

"To the far north at first." replied Bismarck. "I think we can disappear there."

"And then? What will we do?"

"Then… What do you want to do then Heinrich?"

"Nothing matters when you're with me Bismarck. However…"

"You don't want to spend your whole life in the arctic right?"

"Well. Not explicitly."

"I see your point." said Bismarck. "Look." she turned to him taking both of his hands. "Just go to safer waters for now. Then we find a place somewhere where we can live undisturbed. There are many recesses on earth."

"Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

Heinrich dug into his thoughts. They can't sail for eternity but also there are not too many coasts on the planet where they can avoid unwished looks. It would be the best to live in a coastal city or town but it's too dangerous because of the Fleet of Fog.

"Alright Bismarck." he nodded. "Let's go a find a place only for us! Let's run away from this dark world! Live there together in quiet."

"And I promise: if anyone tries to separate us, I'll make him or her a hard time!"

"I was sure about that." said Heinrich kissing her forehead.

The next day came. They were sailing somewhere between Norway and Iceland when Bismarck had two radar contact.

"They are here again." she said.

"Do you know who they are?"

"Just two destroyers, the Hans Lody and the Erich Giese. None of them is a threat. They both have five single 127 millimeter guns and two quadruple 533 millimeter torpedo tubes. No mental models."

Heinrich took a binocular. He could see two slim silhouettes on the horizon at north-west. Suddenly data rings appeared around Bismarck.

"They are transmitting a message from the Fog." she said.

"What do they want?" asked Heinrich.

"They warn me to return to the fleet otherwise they'll hunt and sink me. They say they'll forgive me if I rejoin them."

"I think I know your answer."

"I did nothing to apologize for. I ain't ask any pardon for anything I've done since I met you."

"Then if you allow a suggestion: sink them before they report our position!"

"Not a bad idea Kapitän."

In the next moment four shots which came from the forward turrets of the Lody and the Giese bounced of Bismarck's Klein-field.

"Sorry destroyers. It must be a blue joke." said Bismarck, turned her broadside toward them, her main turrets moved and the huge cannons fired a devastating volley. The laser tore through the hull of the Erich Giese and the ship exploded leaving behind a smoking wreck. The Hans Lody has severely damaged but she was still afloat. "Finish her off a get away from here! She managed to report where we are!"

"Do it Bismarck!"

The battleship fired again and sent the destroyer to the bottom of the Norwegian Sea.

"Now turn westwards! If these two came from there others must be around there too. I don't want them to know where we were heading originally." ordered Heinrich.

"Ehm… Alright." said Bismarck. It was her first time seeing him commanding. "Towards the Denmark Strait?"

"Yes Bismarck, towards the Denmark Strait."

"Okay." Bismarck turned. A few hours later they crossed the Arctic Circle. That area is not the friendliest one even in the middle of summer but at that time it was winter and the environment was just inhuman. The sky was covered with black clouds; the grey waves were so big that they constantly broke over the railing in the bow. Bismarck had to zigzag because of the drifting icebergs that were becoming bigger and bigger.

They were nearly at the entrance of the strait when it turned out that Heinrich was right. Bismarck's sensors detected two massive warships coming between Iceland and Greenland. Bismarck read the data.

(Battlecruiser Hood)

(Battleship Gneisenau)

(Weapon status: armed)

(Closing at high speed)

(Mental models detected: two)

"We got company." said Bismarck. "What do you want Heinrich?"

"Get closer than twenty kilometers to them. Your deck armor is good but not the strongest. Charge them at full speed."

"Verstanden. (Understood.)"

Soon the two enemy Fog battleships became visible in the storm.

**Hood's POV**

Hood's mental model was standing at the bridge. She had long dark blond hair, blue eyes and she wore some kind of a woman suit.

"She's right there." pointed Hood at Bismarck.

"Prepare to attack Gneisenau!"

Gneisenau had black hair wore in a ponytail and blue eyes too. She wore a black shirt, blue jeans and a pair of heels.

"Any tactics?"

"We have to sink her, that's all we have to do." replied Hood. "Turn to port to fire a full salvo!"

**Bismarck and Heinrich's POV**

Bismarck turned to starboard so she could fire all her main guns on them. The fight has begun from eighteen kilometers.

"Hood is the bigger threat; fire your main artillery on her! Gneisenau has only 283 millimeter guns, shoot at her with your secondary armament for now!"

"As you wish darling!" said Bismarck and she unleashed a salvo of grey 380 millimeter lasers. Her secondary guns bombarded Gneisenau.

They fought like this for a time without any of the sides gaining advantage.

"I think it's time to call in the reinforcement." stated Hood and sent out a message.

"Huh?" Bismarck surprised.

"What happened?" asked Heinrich.

"There are two more of them! They are coming from north-east! Distance 500 kilometers! Cruisers!"

"How could they hide from us until now?"

"They've must have been hiding behind Jan Mayen Island."

"Who are they?"

Bismarck ran an analysis.

"Norfolk and Blücher."

"Blücher." whispered Heinrich. Slowly his face turned to angry. Bismarck understood it.

"She was one of those who…"

"Who killed my parents? Yes." replied Heinrich. "And now? How will we fight in two different directions?"

"I can use my secondary guns on my starboard side against them along with the rockets."

"Are you able to do all of this at once?"

"You can handle the cruisers if you want, so you can also take revenge."

"How?"

"Like this." said Bismarck and made a control panel for him so he could use the weapon system. Heinrich looked at it. Okay, it looked pretty simple. He pushed some glowing buttons and the secondary lasers turned against Norfolk and Blücher who were closing at their maximum speed and left the kilometers behind as they were only meters. Quickly they got into firing range and opened fire at Bismarck. Heinrich fired the lasers and some of the rockets but it didn't have too much effect.

I mean time as four ships were bombarding Bismarck at the same time from two sides her Klein-field downed to 70%.

"Verdammt! (Damn it!) We can't hold this too long!" said Bismarck. "Do you have some crazy human ideas?"

"I have one but yeah, it's crazy."

"Must be better than nothing."

"It's risky but it can work. Concentrate all your shield energy to your port side! The battleships are the bigger threat. Then the weapons on the starboard side will have enough energy to make a deadly blow."

"Yeah, it's crazy. To leave one of my sides unprotected."

"Do you still trust me?"

"Always Heinrich. And actually this craziness is one of the reasons I love you." said Bismarck with a faint smile. "I'll count down. Fire as soon as the Klein-field is shut down! Don't give them time to take advantage!"

"I will not fail." said Heinrich and stood to the panel while the ship was shaking in every second because of the hits. "I'm ready.

"Ok. 3… 2… 1, now!" Bismarck concentrated her shield on her port side and at that exact moment Heinrich fired the 150 and 105 millimeter guns and launched all the rockets they've had. The first ones bounced of the two cruisers but as their Klein-field weakened more and more rockets and lasers reached their hull and superstructure. Norfolk and Blücher just couldn't imagine what happened, the only thing they've felt was that their ships started to fall into pieces. A minute later nothing remained after the two proud cruisers just two broken hulls.

Hood and Gneisenau stared in awe. What on earth was that? How was Bismarck able to use such a tactic? They had never seen anything like that before.

They didn't have more time to think about it for Bismarck fired everything she had on Hood. The Battlecruiser fought to keep her mental model balanced as she took a constant bombardment of lasers and missiles. She was taking heavy damage. She experienced a new feeling: panic. She panicked because she was in serious trouble and she was unable to hold her Klein-field or mount a counterattack. Gneisenau fired back but it was useless.

Hood found herself lying on the floor. This was the worst feeling she ever had. She wanted to run or escape but where could she run on a ship? She slowly stood back shivering and shaking. Her hull was badly damaged and it was listing and groaning constantly due to the hits.

It was the end. She's going to die. And she was terrified of dying.

"Gneisenau! Run! Run fast!" she yelled. She couldn't explain it but she wanted the Scharnhorst-class battleship to survive.

"But.. But Hood!"

"Go now!" Hood repeated herself and this was the last thing she did before her stern submerged taking the rest of the ship under the waves.

Gneisenau was in some kind of shock. She decided to listen to her instincts. She quickly turned around and begun to flee.

"Prepare the super-gravity cannon!" said Heinrich.

"We finish her off?" asked Bismarck.

"No. Target her hull and try not to hit the mental model!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask me." Heinrich shook his head.

Bismarck turned her bow towards the withdrawing Gneisenau, her hull opened and the cannon started to charge. Gneisenau was watching it in despair.

The sea has divided because of the terrifying shot. As soon as it reached Gneisenau, the blast separated the nanomaterials from each other and she started to collapse.

Gneisenau couldn't tell how much time had passed. She must have been still operational because she was able to think. But she couldn't move. Wait! Holy God! She was reduced into a union core and she was lying on the remains of the deck of her flaming, destroyed ship.

Next, suddenly someone picked her up. Who is this? No way! A human? What is he doing here? She didn't know but that male human was looking at her in a pretty neutral way.

And then… Bismarck's mental model appeared behind him!

"Bismarck! What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's my business Gneisenau." replied Bismarck.

"What should we do with her dear?" asked Heinrich.

"Dear?" gasped Gneisenau. "What…"

"I think I'll deactivate her for a bit of time. Then we can take her with us."

"Perfect. Here you are." said Heinrich and gave Gneisenau's union core to Bismarck. In the moment she touched it shut down.

"Huh. It's over." sighed Heinrich.

"It was a pretty hard one wasn't it?" asked Bismarck as they went back to the ship and continued their way northward.

"It indeed was." replied Heinrich and he placed Gneisenau into a small box on the saloon's bookshelf. "Hmpf! Amazing. I've fought together with a Fog ship side by side."

"And I fought side by side with a human. When could I imagine this before? Thank you for saving my starboard side."

"It was you who really fought. It was your energy and strength Bismarck."

"But still it's not certain that I could've stood against those four. Thank you Heinrich." said Bismarck hugging him.

"And what would I have done without your protection? Thank you Bismarck." replied Heinrich holding her at arm's length.

"Let's just say that both of us saved the other, alright?"

"I'm in." said Heinrich giving her a kiss.

The next day they sailed on. They passed between Jan Mayen and Greenland and they went on and on until there was no more light at all. They've reached an area where there is no sunlight for about 110 days in every year.

They've decided to get anchored between the islands of an archipelago along the eastern coast of Greenland. They had to break their way through the ice of the Greenland Sea between the world's biggest island and Svalbard.

The environment was nearly unearthly. It was dark. Ice and snow surrounded the ship everywhere and here and there were rocky islands and shores. And it was quiet. Dead quiet. As there were no other living creatures on the planet out of Bismarck and Heinrich. The spicy wind and the rumble of the ice were the only things they could hear. They weren't very daring to leave the ship. Luckily Bismarck improved her heating system further. No matter how cold was it outside, inside it was always nice warm.

Mostly they were sitting in the comfortable armchairs of the saloon, talking drinking tea or vine, reading books, playing the organ or the guitar, cooking and listening to music.

Surprisingly for both of them they've found peace in this frozen world. They could live here together undisturbed. That was all they needed. Peace, a quiet life and most of all they've head each other. They've had someone they could love and trust.

At night (If it was night at all. The clock showed 10:00, but without the Sun Heinrich wasn't sure if it was 10:00 a.m. or 22:00 p.m.) Heinrich decided to take a warm shower. The outer parts of the ship's interior were still a bit colder. Bismarck got curious.

"Can I try it?"

"Of course Bismarck. By the way if you've never washed yourself how you can have a nice scent in all twenty-four hours of the day?"

"No idea. And don't make me flush you stupid!" she gave him a small slap for joke.

"Just go ahead." offered Heinrich.

Bismarck went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She looked around then took of her shirt, skirt and stockings. When her underwear was the next she stopped. She realized: this will be the first time even for her to see herself without any… Eh, but you can't shower in clothes. She stepped into the bathtub and turned the water on. She nearly jumped out of the tub, it was so cold. Then she turned the tap and the temperature became much friendlier until it was warm but not too hot. She just let the water fall over her. It felt really nice. Like it was washing all the bad things off her. Steam filled the air and it made a cool atmosphere. When she finished she dried herself with a towel. After she put her bra and panties back she decided to make a silk bathrobe for her out of nanomaterials. It was black with red roses on it. Then she left the bathroom.

Heinrich was sitting on his chair leaning back. When he heard her coming out he turned to her.

"Well, how did you li… Oh. You… You look nice." he said roaming her with his eyes.

"Thank you." smiled Bismarck combing her wet hair with her fingers.

"Well then… I go too." said Heinrich, stood up and left for the shower.

A few minutes later he came out. Bismarck was already at the edge of sleeping. The fight the day before was tiring.

"_Man, she surely looks cute. Thank you Lord for her!" _smiled Heinrich and climbed into the bed too. They hugged, he gave her a kiss for the night then they fell into sleep. Since that day in Bergen they always slept together, they've felt safe in each other's arms.

A week passed in the arctic. Showering became a part of Bismarck's evening routine, she really liked it.

Then one night while she was drying herself she felt something strange. She couldn't describe it but it was like, like she was burning inside. What could have caused it? She tried to evoke her memories from that day. Nothing really special, they did what they used to. Talking, eating, and listening to music together.

Together… This last word set her thinking. All her thoughts were around Heinrich when she thought about them. She tried to think for something else. She closed her eyes and thought about her past life, the battles and the loss of Tirpitz. The heat disappeared from her. Then she thought about Heinrich and it immediately came back. She still didn't exactly know what was going on but she felt as if something was driving her and she felt that she must listen to this something. But she was afraid. Why? _"Okay, deep breath and… go!" _And she opened the door.

Heinrich was already lying on his back in the cabin. Only the small reading lamp was lit. His mind was around his home, Germany, Niedersachsen, Bremerhaven, his family friends etc. Then he heard the bathroom door opening and looked there. Bismarck stepped out in her bathrobe but her face was somehow strange. As if she was nervous but also confident at the same time. She didn't say a word. She rolled her eyes a few times then she started to unfold the bow on her robe's belt.

He froze. What is happening right now? You don't say…

He got this far in thinking. Bismarck's bathrobe opened and she let it fall to the ground revealing… everything.

"_I must have died. And this here is the hereafter. There's no other option. But when and how?" _the young man thought.

But he had to realize that he was alive. Bismarck walked to him slowly with gentle steps looking directly in his eyes. She kneeled down on the bed with one of her legs, leaned over him, placed both of her hands on his faces, closed her eyes and kissed him.

All of Heinrich's former thoughts disappeared. He kissed back with pleasure. Her lips were even softer and warmer as they used to be. Bismarck smoothed his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She was now fully kneeling over him leaning on him as they continued the kiss.

Bismarck still felt that something but she didn't felt anymore that she should resist it. She felt her body heating up until it was nearly unbearable. Her breathing was faster than ever even it wasn't necessary for her to breath. Anywhere where Heinrich touched her she felt the small electrifying shock. It was like her hand was moving by its own. A few seconds later she could only notice that his t-shirt was in her hand and she's throwing it to the ground. Now she felt his whole upper body touching hers. Her skin touching his was a so fantastic feeling she couldn't describe. She felt how warm his body was and how fast his heart was beating.

In the twinkling of an eye he turned around with her curled around him. Now it was her lying on her back with him on her. She could never imagine that something can be this intimate. This closeness. When there is nobody else in the world just him.

It looks like she totally forgot to think. Her hands slowly slipped down on his back. Then they reached his shorts. She didn't stop her hands she allowed them to remove that last piece of clothing.

Then she felt something around her abdomen. They separated their lips a bit but still they were only one or two centimeters away from the other, they could fell their hot breath on their faces.

"Dear… Dear…" Bismarck whispered sighing heavily as he moved that something further down.

The next moment she was certain that it's absolutely useful to have a physical body. The pleasure and warmth totally filled her.

And when they were after it they were lying side by side holding each other in silence.

"What's the date?" asked Bismarck after a long time.

"I think it's 9th January."

"9th January. I note it."

"Why?"

"Because this was the day when you really loved me first." she smiled. And with this our couple fell into sleep.

**Not usual ending, is it?**


	8. On the far side of the world

Sunbeams appeared where the sea and ice meets the sky. The horizon became pale green, then orange then red and slowly the Sun emerged. Its light made long shadows on the ice. The Arctic slowly woke up from its long sleep as summer was coming up.

"Good morning." said Heinrich with a smile walking out to the deck. "It's been a while since we saw it."

"It's been too long to be honest." replied Bismarck.

"So, it has been about a year now, huh?"

"About."

Nearly an entire year was behind them since Heinrich got to Bismarck's deck. And how many things have happened since then! From a hated enemy the battleship became his close friend, his co-fighter then a so fantastic girlfriend he could only imagine before.

The time went on and it was now six months since they left the Sogne-fjord. During this time they had to move again twice. First the light cruisers Nürnberg, Karlsruhe and Exeter found them between the frozen islets by Greenland. That fight didn't last too long, a big blast from the super-gravity cannon sank all of them in no time. Their next hiding place was a bay of the Russian island Novaya Zemlya. There they fought the cruisers Kirov, Voroshilov, Kalinin and the battleship Petropavlovsk. This was a tougher one; they caught Bismarck and Heinrich in the bay so they didn't have much place to maneuver. It was impossible to dodge all the enemy torpedoes and many hit the Klein-field. Heinrich told Bismarck to take out the three cruisers first. Petropavlovsk had big guns but her ship was designed after a very old battleship built before WW1.

When the guns went silent our friends were victorious again and they could get the union core of Kirov, but the ship took severe damage and it had to be repaired in a quiet place. That's how they got to the 191 icy, inhabited islands of the Franz Joseph Land only about 900 kilometers from the North Pole. As it was summer the black rocks were visible on many islands. The vegetation consisted only of lichen and moss. They saw a few belugas in the coastal waters and arctic foxes and walruses on the shore. Icebergs were floating around everywhere.

It took them a whole day to restore the damaged parts such as the rear rangefinder and radar, the starboard secondary armament and sections of the superstructure and the hull.

A few days later they left the Franz Joseph Land, that area is accessible only for a few weeks in summer. They didn't want problems with the ice.

One day Heinrich stood at the bridge looking at a map.

"What are you thinking about dear?" asked Bismarck hugging him from behind.

"You see. I know we wanted to disappear but this place over Siberia is just… TOO abandoned. Not to mention it's not really the best place for sailing. I doubt you have lust for shooting constantly to destroy the ice in our way."

"So? Where would you like to go?"

"To Alaska. More or less it's the same stuff there, but if we go south the environment is a little bit friendlier. There are a lot of islands, islets, straits and bays. Great place to hide. What do you say Bismarck."

"Wherever you go I go there too. Alaska then?"

"Alaska." said Heinrich turning back and kissing her.

They turned to the southeast and sailed nearly 800 kilometers on the icy, cruel sea. Then they passed through the Vilkitsky Strait between the Russian mainland and Bolshevik Island. Wait! Bolshevik Island? Heinrich laughed a bit on this. The other one is called October Revolution Island and another's name is Komsomolets Island. It looks like they forgot to rename them after the collapse of the Soviet Union.

On the other side of the strait the Laptev Sea waited them. They sailed following the coastline. Sometimes in the distance they could see roofs of the houses of small towns and villages. Heinrich always wondered what life can be like in a so isolated place like this.

They left behind the delta of the Lena River, then after another two days and hundreds of kilometers again the Bismarck arrived to the East Siberian Sea through another strait. This will be a really long travel, more than 1000 kilometers 'till the Vrangel Island. But after that the next stop will be the Chukchi Sea, and its eastern coast is the Alaskan mainland itself.

They could only move slowly, they had to break their way through the thick ice. But for compensation the weather was pretty nice compared to the climate zone. There were only a few clouds in the sparkling, blue sky. Heinrich and Bismarck even would have liked to go out to the deck if the air wasn't freezing.

The travel through the East Siberian Sea lasted for four days before they passed near the Vrangel Island and turned to the southeast.

"Finally, the last 600 kilometers in this area. I'm getting fed up with this empty refrigerator." sighed Bismarck sitting in the saloon.

"Where we go will be much better." said Heinrich.

"Where do you want to go in Alaska specifically?"

"I think the delta of the Yukon will be okay. We can hide between the many islands and canals."

"So we should pass through the Bering Strait?" asked Bismarck frowning.

"Yeah."

"It's a bit risky. It's only 82 kilometers wide at its narrowest point. What if they detect us from one of the shores?"

"You are right. Unluckily I have no idea if there is any military installation around there. That's why we shall pass through at night. As fast as we can."

"Agree. But unluckily I don't know anything about the Fog in the Pacific either."

"Let's hope that they don't really care about this "refrigerator"."

After all, their last day in the Arctic Sea arrived. The weather was clear so they could see the shores of Russia to the right and America to the left on the horizon. It was still day so Bismarck stopped the ship and anchored down waiting for the darkness.

"Nights are short in summer, especially here. I suggest entering the strait at 22:00 p.m." said Bismarck.

"Good idea. The critical point is between Cape Dezhnev and Cape Prince of Wales. After that the strait becomes wider but we should leave that point behind as fast as possible."

"From which side shall we bypass the Diomede Islands?"

"From the east. From the American side."

"Alright. Then I guess all we have to do is waiting for now."

"Maybe. Or we can go down and I can try to teach you again how to make Viennese donuts. As I remember your last try nearly set the ship on fire." said Heinrich with a teasing smile.

"Beware what you say! I can still set YOU on fire!" replied Bismarck giving him a weak slap.

"Don't worry, you do it every day, I ensure you."

"What… Embarrassing spiels again huh?" said Bismarck blushing deeply.

"Hey, I'm just being honest." shrugged Heinrich.

"Okay Herr Honestman. Let's go. At least we'll not be bored in meantime." said Bismarck taking him by the hand and leading him downstairs.

The hours melted away. The sky turned to grey then black. Bismarck lifted the anchor and started up the engines again.

They approached the Bering Strait with a high but still safe speed. Short after they reached the narrowest part of the strait what separates the easternmost point Asia and the westernmost point of the North American continent. Though they saw the lights of small Alaskan towns they didn't meet with any other signs of life. They both let out a little sigh of relief when they left Cape Prince of Wales and Little Diomede Island behind and with the strait wider Bismarck increased the speed. Slowly the shores on both sides vanished into the dark.

"Okay, only 200 more kilometers 'till the St. Lawrence Island. We'll easily make it within a day." stated Heinrich.

"You know I'm actually surprised that we didn't meet with anybody." said Bismarck. "Not as if I missed it."

"Same here." said Heinrich. "Heh! But think of it! Technically we are on the other side of the world. We met at the North Sea first, wandered through the Norwegian Sea, the Greenland Sea, and the Arctic Sea and now we are entering the Pacific Ocean."

"It was a long way indeed." nodded Bismarck.

"And who knows where else we'll go! Actually I've always loved travelling. For example I've wanted to visit Japan in my whole life."

"We can go there someday if you'd like to."

"Nah." waved Heinrich. "As they are isolated since a while I'm sure they would find it curious how a European shows up suddenly in their country. I don't want to be suspicious."

"I see." said Bismarck as they passed by the eastern side of the 145 kilometer long St. Lawrence Island.

But as soon as they got out from the cover of the island the sensors alarmed them. However there wasn't really need for it, they could see the group of Fog ships only about five kilometers away.

"O, Scheiße! (O, shit!)" Yelled Heinrich and Bismarck in the same time and Bismarck activated her Klein-field within a second.

"Bismarck, try to figure it out who the hell they are!"

"I'm on it!" said Bismarck and started to compare the silhouettes of the Fog ships with the historical ones in her data base. She soon had the result. "One Myoko-class heavy cruiser, two Nagara-class light cruisers and two Fubuki-class destroyers."

"That's just great!"

"Do you know anything about them Heinrich?"

"I've learned about their WW2 versions. I know how big their armament is but nothing more. The four smaller ones will not be a problem but that heavy cruiser is another topic."

"What should we do?"

"They know nothing about us either. Let's see how they react."

**Ashigara's POV**

Ashigara was just as much surprised as our friends. She didn't expect a huge, unknown battleship with unknown identification sign suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"Aaaaah! What on earth?" she gasped on top of her bridge. She searched in her own data base but it didn't contain this ship. She followed Bismarck's example, she analyzed the characteristics of the unknown vessel and searched among the ships from the WW2 era.

(8 X 380 mm cannons)

(12 X 150 mm cannons)

(150 photon cannons)

(Super-gravity cannon)

(30 X 533 mm torpedo tubes)

(30 X missile launchers)

(Length: 251 meters)

(Displacement: 50.000 tons)

(3 propellers)

(Mental model: detected)

Taking these informations and the silhouette into a count Ashigara found a match: Bismarck-class battleship. And because this ship is 251 meters long, it must be Bismarck herself as the Tirpitz was a bit bigger even than the Bismarck.

"Oh! How interesting!" said Ashigara more joyfully this time like she used to. "What could bring you here?" Then she let out a sign.

**Bismarck's POV**

Bismarck raised her head.

"What is it?" asked Heinrich.

"Their flagship is calling me." replied Bismarck and moments later she found herself in the concept communication system. She looked around and noticed the model of the heavy cruiser standing at the other side of the tea table.

"Who are you?" Ashigara asked immediately.

"I wish you a good night too." replied Bismarck annoyed. "I'm battleship Bismarck. I'm the flagship, or more likely the former flagship of the North Atlantic Fleet of the Fleet of Fog."

"Why former flagship? Were you gammy to take that role?" asked Ashigara smiling cocking her head to the side.

Bismarck slowly walked to her without saying a word. Ashigara's smile weakened a bit when Bismarck got close and she realized how tall the german battleship was. And that look in her eyes…

"It was my own decision." said Bismarck in a serious tone.

"I get it now! You are running away from the rest of the fleet!"

"And what if I am?"

"It means you are an enemy! Finally! I've started to get so bored! Sinking you will be so much fun!" Ashigara was jumping with joy.

"May I ask the name of this little harlequin who tells me great jokes like this?"

"Hey! Don't call me little! I have so much power you could never imagine!" replied Ashigara sullenly.

"Again: what is your name?"

"I'm Ashigara from the glorious Myoko-class!"

"Ashigara. At least your name sounds pretty cool."

"Right?" asked Ashigara proudly. "Wait. What? Don't divert the subject! Are you an enemy?"

"Well, it's true that I wasn't planning to meet with any of you." said Bismarck.

"Then we will fight right?" asked Ashigara hyped.

"It's not depending on me."

"Then prepare yourself Bismarck! You'll sink before dawn!"

"Do you know how many times I've heard this?" asked Bismarck and she left the system.

"What's up?" asked Heinrich. "Unfortunately or fortunately she is stupid enough to storm us. Like you said we don't have to worry about the light cruisers and destroyers. Finish them off first if you let me a suggestion."

"Anytime Love. And I agree with you."

In mean time the Japanese Fog ships moved up in a line of battle, behind each other. Ashigara was in the middle. They opened fire from short range.

Bismarck was sailing almost parallel to them.

"Sink that leading destroyer first!" said Heinrich. "That will slow them down a bit. When this happens get into a T formation!"

Yes, the hundreds of years old T formation which was last used in 1944 in the battle of Surigao Strait. It means that you get before the bows of the enemy ships crossing the T so you can shoot full broadsides while the enemy can only use the forward turrets.

In the rain of lasers and missiles Bismarck turned all her guns to starboard and aimed at the destroyer Hatsuyuki. Needless to say that one large salvo broke the ship in two. To avoid collision with the sinking wreck Ashigara, Isonami, Isuzu and Abukuma had to decrease their speed and that was what Bismarck was waiting for. She gave full power to her engines and turned hard to starboard. In no time she was before the Japanese ships.

Now the Isuzu could only fire her one and only forward-looking gun against her and because the other three ships were behind her they had to get into position again.

"Wow. I didn't expect this." blinked Ashigara. "No matter! This is getting interesting! All units turn to starboard! Prepare for torpedo attack!

The Fog fleet turned and they launched dozens of warheads.

"Turn to starboard! Launch anti-torpedoes!" ordered Heinrich.

Bismarck did what he said and the sea erupted between the sides as the torpedoes hit each other. They sank the Isonami easily too with a blast from the aft turrets.

"Hey that was not the case!" pouted Ashigara. "Isuzu! Abukuma! Encircle her from two sides!" she ordered when she noticed that Bismarck was turning toward them.

"Fire a spread of lasers!" commanded Heinrich and Bismarck turned all her guns into different directions. Dozens of shots impacted on the cruisers as they were closing. At a point they became unable to launch their torpedoes due to the heavy damage they took. Within two minutes Ashigara was less confident for she left all alone.

"Be wise Ashigara. Give it up and go home wherever it is." said Bismarck.

"Never! Take this!" the heavy cruiser yelled back and suddenly an unidentified long glowing object was launched from her ship and it hit Bismarck.

"What the bloody hell was that?" hooted Heinrich as the ship shook. He looked out the window and saw a kilometer long wire connecting their ship with Ashigara. "What's that some kind of a harpoon?"

"That's new for me too. I guess I know why she doesn't have super-gravity cannon. She spent all the nanomaterials on this thing." said Bismarck.

They felt that the ship moved toward Ashigara who was shooting constantly in mean time.

"That's it! I've got you now!" the Fog student council secretary laughed with passion.

"You think so?" asked Bismarck narrowing her eyes. "You don't know that I have a captain! And he'll screw you! What do you want dear?"

Heinrich looked out again. The shore of the St. Lawrence Island was still close and they are between it and Ashigara. Hmmm.

"Stop firing, concentrate all power on the engines! Revers starboard engine! Full power! Backboard and middle engine ahead full!"

"Understood Kapitän!"

The ship twitched as the starboard engine wanted to pull the ship backwards and the other two wanted to push it further ahead. The bow started to turn to starboard. Ashigara could only notice that the wire of her harpoon tightens and it pulls her away.

"Eh? What!?"

"Now give all powers Bismarck!" commanded Heinrich again. In the next moment Ashigara fall on her back because her ship incredibly accelerated. Bismarck pulled it with herself and the centrifugal force made it to go on a circle. "Shoot her harpoon launcher!"

The battleship aimed and sent one single laser beam flying which hit Ashigara at the named part. The wire came out of its place and the big cruiser practically flew away half emerging from the water. Only the sand of the island stopped it. Ashigara was now lying ashore unable to move. She slowly climbed up to the side of the bridge rubbing her head. She shook it and looked at the receding Bismarck in awe.

"Stop you damn cheater! I haven't finished with you yet!"

"But I have finished with you harlequin." grumbled Bismarck. "I think we have to find another place instead of the Yukon."

"You are a mind-reader Bismarck. Head toward the Aleut Islands."

"Just a minute." said Bismarck and she turned Ashigara's harpoon into nanomaterials and stored it. "We may go."

**Somewhere else**

Hiei was standing at the window in the dim Fog student council room with her hands behind her back. She was disappointed. Deeply disappointed. She heard the door opening.

"Here I am president." a voice said.

"Weren't you planning at least not to compound your failure by not knocking?" asked Hiei coldly.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Knock knock." said Ashigara with her head lowered.

Hiei turned to her.

"I send you to a routine patrol to an abandoned area with an own squadron once in the life and you end up defeated with all your escorts sunk. If you have an explanation share with me."

"It wasn't my fault! She had extreme tactics!"

"I hoped you were able to learn from the tricks of 401 but as I see…"

"It wasn't the 401! It was a battleship!"

This information caused Hiei to go silent. She raised her eyebrows by a millimeter.

"A battleship? Haruna? Kirishima? Or… Kongo?"

"None of them. I've never even heard about her before! Her name is Bismarck and she deserted her Atlantic fleet!"

This was a bit of surprise even for Hiei even if she didn't express it. She walked up and down without saying a word. A renegade battleship from the far side of the world with highly developed tactics?

"Where did she go?" the president asked.

"She left to the south. That's all I know."

"I'll go myself. You stay back and repair yourself. And don't you try to do anything without my permission."

"Clear." grumbled Ashigara.

And with that Hiei walked out of the room closing the door behind her.


	9. I promise i won't leave you

Bismarck left the Bering Sea by leaving behind the Aleut Islands. They've decided not to anchor down in Alaska or in Canada but try to disappear again in the open Pacific Ocean. As they got further south the climate became warmer and warmer. Heinrich was glad that he doesn't have to wear a coat all the time and that he and Bismarck could go out again to the deck. No other Fog ship showed up after the last battle. Our friends could cheer again.

They've spent much time standing at the railing of the superstructure watching the sea, the sunrise and sunset with albatrosses and seagulls singing over them. Sometimes they even saw a blowing whale or a group of dolphins.

They were happy together. They felt that they became a part of each other and nothing and nobody can ever cut the bound between them.

Nights when they weren't outside looking at the beautiful shining of the Moon and the stars they were in the saloon having fun. Bismarck became an expert of the organ and she always played with passion. On the other hand Heinrich taught her various types of songs or he sang for her while playing the guitar.

Other times they just talked. They talked about many things, their past, their feelings, their thoughts and other stuff what they didn't discuss earlier.

One time they've had much to talk about because the next day will be the first anniversary of their first meeting. It was good but also sad for both of them to face that day. Exactly a year ago they found love even without their knowledge at first, but they also had reason to mourn. The same day Bismarck lost her little sister Tirpitz and Heinrich saw hundreds of his comrades dying in the North Sea.

At first they didn't want to mention these things but the weak fake smiles betrayed them and both of them could figure out the other's thoughts.

In the morning of the day in question they couldn't hold it back anymore. Right after they woke up and got dressed Bismarck rushed to Heinrich and hugged him tightly.

"Im sorry! I'm sorry!" she repeated in a sorrowful voice. "I know I was a monster back then. You have the right to hate me for what I've done to your friends."

"Don't say that Bismarck." Heinrich smoothed her back. "I hate the old Bismarck but she is gone now. This here standing before me is the new Bismarck and I love her with all my heart." he said wiping away a small teardrop from her eye.

"But what if the old Bismarck is still inside me?"

"There is good and bad inside all of us. The question is which one we choose. That one will characterize us."

"Then I promise to you Kapitän that I'll try to listen to the good inside me. And I prove that I'm not like my past self."

"You already proved me that Bismarck. You are the best thing ever happened to me after a long time. And please accept my condolences because of Tirpitz."

"I still miss her." said Bismarck avoiding eye contact.

"And you always will. But she'll always be with you as long as you remember her."

The battleship nodded. "Go out to the fresh air, shall we?"

"I'm in." replied Heinrich.

They went outside and walked into the bow. They looked out into the infinity. There was no land, no shore, no cities, no reefs, no ships just water and water. Heinrich looked at Bismarck. Holy God she was so elegant and beautiful as she stood there holding into the flagpole her hair flying in the air like a flag.

"What do you want from the future?" he asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Just as I said: What do you want from the future Bismarck?"

"Oh, I don't want anything special."

"You must have some wishes."

"…"

"What do you wish?"

"I… I don't know what the future brings." said Bismarck turning to him. "But whatever happens, my only wish is that you stay by my side Heinrich."

He took her hand.

"Remember? Wherever you go I go there too."

"I go where you want to go."

"Bismarck, we are a team. I care about your opinions and wishes. Where do YOU want to go?"

She was thinking.

"I don't belong anywhere. I have nowhere to go. For me home is where you are."

"Then listen to this one: if this war and madness ever ends I'll take you back to Germany and you'll have a forever loving home. I'm sorry that I can't promise it to you."

"Fair enough. And know this: if you're with me I wouldn't mind cruising the seas forever. From islands to islands, from bays to bays, from shores to shores."

"And what would you do if something happens to me?"

"Then I… I… I don't know. Nothing comes to my mind." replied Bismarck and embraced him again. "Please dear, take care of yourself!"

"I'll try my best." Heinrich replied with a faint smile patting her nape. "I can promise you something else: I'll stay with you until my last dying breath!"

"Same here. It would be better being dead than losing you."

"But hey, let's talk about something more happier." said Heinrich holding her at arm's length.

"You have a point." replied Bismarck now smiling, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

**Hiei's POV**

"You really don't have any idea where did she go?"

"She passed to the south that's all I know." replied Ashigara from thousands of kilometers away.

"Are you sure you want to go alone president?" asked Myoko who accompanied Ashigara along with her other sisters. "Remember what happened with Ashigara."

"I have far more firepower than her wasted squadron together. I can handle it." Hiei didn't know but Ashigara pouted hearing this. "You search the Aleut Islands and the Alaskan shoreline 'till the Canadian border. That's your task now."

"Understood."

"Listen to the sounds Nachi, not too many ships in these waters have three engines you'll easily recognize her."

"Roger president." the green haired mental model replied politely.

"What's the point of looking after her here? She's surely far away now. This will be so boring." said Haguro in a sleepy voice leaning on the railing of her compass platform.

"You'll not be bored if I visit you I promise." said Hiei in her usual hard tone. "Now go!"

The fast battleship looked on a map on one of her screens. She received the news about Bismarck when she was sailing near Midway. Taking the renegade battleship's estimated speed and course into account she might be south of the Gulf of Alaska. Pretty long distance. She increased her speed to get there as soon as she can. For some reason she didn't want to inform the American Fog fleet. She wanted to hunt on her own.

**Bismarck and Heinrich's POV**

Bismarck stopped at an abandoned part of Vancouver Island. They needed to resupply their food and decided to visit the city of Victoria.

"It's been a while since I last saw trees." said Heinrich as he looked around from the deck. The rocky hills of the islands were all covered with green woods. Summer was beautiful there. The air was pretty warm, the Sun was shining and the island was full of beautiful spots and animals.

They took one of the small motorboats of the ship to get to Victoria. They got around the southern tip of the island and they arrived to the port of Victoria through the Strait of San Juan de Fuca. Heinrich placed the loop of the mooring lines around the bollards and they stepped ashore. After about half an hour of wandering they found a marketplace full of booths.

"Great, I think we'll find everything we need here." said Heinrich. "Get some bread first."

They walked up and down in the crowd buying different types of food, meat, fish, fruits etc.

At some point Bismarck noticed a booth full of items of humans' everyday life. It looked interesting.

"Say Heinrich. Can I go there for a minute?" pointed Bismarck toward there.

"Sure thing. I go and get some other stuff. Meet here okay?"

"Okay, I'll be here." said Bismarck and went to the booth. From closer she saw the text on the plat: Antiques. There were a lot of old things from paintings, old books and cutleries to the gramophone. She walked back and forth studying the objects. She liked many of them, they were elegant. Then she noticed something. It was a thin silver necklace with a small crucifix on it. A minute later it was in her hand inside a paper bag. She went to the meeting point and waited for Heinrich who showed up soon.

The next moment was really awkward because both of them held out a small bag in the same time saying: "Here you are!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Ehm… You first." said Heinrich.

"Okay… So… I got it for you." said Bismarck and handed the necklace over.

Heinrich stared at it.

"Oh. You shouldn't have…"

"But it makes me happy." said Bismarck. "Now your turn."

"Alright. I brought this for you." said Heinrich raising the bad in his hand. Bismarck found a pair of clip on earrings inside it. They were round azure stones with golden frame.

"Very nice."

"Then try them on if you want."

"Now?" asked Bismarck.

"Why not?"

"If you say so." she said and placed the jewelries on her ears. "What do you think?"

"Well, looks like I was wrong?"

"Why?"

"I thought it was impossible for you to be even more beautiful but it happened." he smiled.

Bismarck rolled her eyes while smiling too. "And I thought you can't tell me more embarrassing things. Now put on that necklace!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Heinrich and the silver crucifix was soon hanging from his neck. "You know this was a kind gesture. Danke Bismarck."

"And you were kind again too Kapitän. Danke!" replied Bismarck hugging him.

"We have everything we needed. Can we go?"

"Sure." said Bismarck and the pair walked back to the harbor hand in hand.

It was already evening when they got back to the ship.

"How fried fish with fried potato sounds to you for dinner?" asked Heinrich.

"I like the idea. However…"

"However?"

"I know that white wine matches for fish, and this is the first anniversary of our first meeting but… as we also lost people we love what if we… don't drink tonight?" asked Bismarck.

"I've wanted to suggest this too earlier."

"Well, looks like I can read in your mind."

"It's not the first time."

An hour later they sat down to eat. Well not immediately. Heinrich asked Bismarck to commemorate his comrades and Tirpitz with silence for one minute. Bismarck didn't really understand the point in this activity but she also lowered her head and remained quiet for a minute. After that they sat down this time for real.

They didn't talk too much in the first few minutes. Finally Bismarck spoke up.

"Heinrich I… I'm sorry."

"We've already discussed it Bismarck. I told you that…"

"Yes I know, but even if I changed it was me who killed your fellows. I have to live with this burden until my last day. I wish I could do more than saying sorry."

"That's all I need." he said. Bismarck looked at him in confusion. "I know that your apology is honest. I curse this so called Admiralty Code and the Fog ships who did all those terrible things to my world and my kind. But I made my peace with you. All I need is a conscientious Bismarck who was able to move forward and helped ME to move forward. Thank you Bismarck!"

The mental model didn't reply immediately.

"I'm really sorry Heinrich you know… I think you are a good man. I don't know if the same applies to me."

"It does I can tell you."

"If it does it's because of you. Thank you Heinrich! For opening my eyes. And for being here for me."

"Like I said before: I'll always be here with you. Only death can separate me from you."

"But I won't let it happen! I'd prefer to die instead! How about you?"

"I could give my life for you Bismarck."

"As I see we think the same way. But still, try to make sure that nothing like that happens."

"I'd prefer that too."

After all the dishes were in the dishwasher they headed to the cabin to sleep. Tomorrow they'll leave the shore again and sail the high seas. After they entered the cabin Heinrich was about to go and take a shower but Bismarck spoke up again.

"Heinrich?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think that I'm beautiful?" she asked sitting on the edge of the top of the table.

Heinrich stopped and stared at her directly in the eye. They were like statues for about half a minute.

"I've never seen a girl more beautiful than you." he stated in the most honest voice he had.

Bismarck bit her lower lip. He never told that to her like this. And hearing this was very pleasant. She stood up and stopped before him. She dragged one of her hands slowly up his arm while she placed the other on the back of his neck.

"Well. I'm glad." she said in a really sexy way leaning closer. "Other people could think the same. But my whole beauty if for your eyes only." Bismarck said and kissed him eagerly. Heinrich returned it without thinking and he felt her pushing him backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell back on it dragging her down with him.

"Kapitän, I request permission for a night battle." she said with a seductive smile while she undid the upper bottom of his shirt.

"Permission granted." he replied smoothing her at an "interesting" place under the back of her waist.

They kissed again. In the end neither of them got much sleep that night.


	10. Encounter with Hiei

**AN.: Did I write "the upper bottom of his shirt" in the latest chapter? Clap, clap. It's "button" me idiot! :) **

Bismarck sailed following the coastline of the USA from a distance of 1000 kilometers. Close enough to reduce the chance of meeting with the Fog's East Pacific Fleet but not too close to the onshore American army. Now they were somewhere near California.

Bismarck and Heinrich were trying to plan their route.

"Should we turn to west at some point toward Indonesia and Micronesia or should we sail around Cape Horn to the South Atlantic?" asked Bismarck.

"I think we should choose the second option." replied Heinrich. "We cut a dash here in the Pacific so I think it would be better to get out of the scope of the local fleet."

"As you wish. In mean time we'll have to stop somewhere to get supply again. What about these islands, these… Galapagos Islands?" pointed Bismarck at the map.

"Galapagos Islands." said Heinrich with interest. "It would be great. They are full of wonderful and unique animals you find nowhere else in the world."

"Are they really so special?"

"Absolutely. I'll tell you sometimes about a human called Charles Darwin. He made a lot of discoveries there."

"Sounds interesting. And as I see they are far from Ecuador and the rest of South America and there are only three settlements. Likely we won't be disturbed."

"I dare anyone to disturb us!"

"He or she will get kicked in the butt right dear?" smiled Bismarck pulling him into a half hug resting her head on his shoulder.

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei was reading the data she downloaded from the network of the Fog's Atlantic fleet. This Bismarck sure has done a tremendous destruction. Three battleships, two heavy cruisers and three light cruisers have been sunk by her in the Atlantic and another battleship and three cruisers in the Arctic. The council president saw that it's not a joke. She had to be stopped by any manners.

A map appeared before her. Bismarck must be somewhere around the west coast of Mexico by now. Hiei was northeast from Hawai'i. She did some calculations and turned to the southeast to cross Bismarck's route. In mean time questions bombarded her in every second. What caused Bismarck to leave the Fog? What is her purpose? What is she doing in the Pacific? Is she intentionally hunting her kind? Where is she going? And how was she able to develop such tactics like the one Ashigara was talking about? The only other ship that was covered by this description was the I-401. Maybe this battleship is the same?

In the moment she asked this from herself her sensors detected something over the horizon. Hiei couldn't identify the ship. It definitely must be her.

"Prepare to meet your fait traitor. Those who have sinned against the Fog shall perish."

**Bismarck's and Heinrich's POV**

"Can you find out who is this?" asked Heinrich when they perceived a lonely Fog ship.

"Taking her size and armament into account she is probably a Kongo-class fast battleship." replied Bismarck. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Their armament is pretty strong but their armor is not the best in the world. But again, I've learned about their historical counterparts only. I can't say anything certain."

"I see. So? What should we do?"

"What we used to: let her to make the first step. Keep the course and speed. Show her that we are not afraid of her."

"As you wish Heinrich."

"How far is she?"

"Exactly ninety kilometers away. At her current speed we will see her within sixty minutes."

"You think she is coming after us?"

"That's the most logical scenario for me." replied Bismarck.

"Damn. I prefer to avoid fighting as much as possible."

"I promise. You'll be safe with me again!"

"I didn't doubt it Bismarck. I would trust you with my life anytime." smiled Heinrich at her.

They watched as the pointers of the gold-colored wall clock at the bridge. Half an hour passed then another thirty minutes. Heinrich took a binocular and looked out to the west. That certain Fog ship could appear in every minute now. They've just waited and waited in silence.

"There she is." said Heinrich not taking his eyes off the binocular's glass. A mast emerged from behind the horizon. It was followed by a slim main mast and two chimneys. One by one the whole dark-pink battleship became visible. "You were right darling; she's from the Kongo-class. Man, she actually looks pretty cool."

"Why?" asked Bismarck as if she was jealous.

"I mean, look at that foremast! It's like a pagoda tower!"

"Yeah. It looks great…"

"What about her weapon system?"

"It is armed. But of course, I would've been surprised if it wasn't."

"I guess we can be sure about what does she…"

"She's calling us." interrupted Bismarck.

"Bring her to screen." said Heinrich.

A huge screen appeared before the front windows with the Fog insignia on it. Then it changed and showed the fast battleship's mental model. She had amber eyes behind eye-glasses and long reddish brown hair. She wore some kind of a school uniform which had the same reddish dark pink color as the ship itself. She had a neutral yet strict look on her face.

"I'm pleased to meet you." she said in her surprisingly deep tone. "I'm the Fleet of Fog's First Oriental Fleet's student council president, fast battleship Hiei."

"Great. And what should I know about you?" asked Bismarck. Hiei saw only her on her smaller screen.

"Our duty is to punish those who have sinned against the Fog. According to the reports of your fleet in the Atlantic and my secretary it's obvious that your actions exhaust the concept of treason. I warn you to stop now and surrender to me! If you do so maybe you'll only taken into custody."

"Is this the part where I shall get scared?" asked Bismarck annoyed. Who on earth is this to act like one-man police?

"Don't make your situation worse! As it looks, you are nothing more than a disgrace of the Fog, a rebel, and a shameless traitor who…"

"Excuse me milady!" a male voice interrupted.

"Who was this?" asked Hiei frowning. Suddenly somebody else appeared on her screen near Bismarck. It was a male, a European like Bismarck. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It was me. My name is Heinrich Wenzel, former member of the Deutsche Marine, and the partner of Bismarck. You know I don't really like someone insulting her like this. If you want to say more kind things say it to me!"

Hiei watched. "So I was right." she concluded. "You have a human onboard. You failed as a flagship!"

"He is not just a human! He is the only person I care of and love in this world!" replied Bismarck angrily. "He is my eternal captain and mate!"

"Enough. Come to the student council room now!"

"Where?" asked Bismarck raising an eyebrow.

"Just enter the concept communication system!" finished Hiei and finished broadcasting.

"I don't really like this." said Heinrich.

"I'm going."

"Are you sure?"

"What could she do against me? Don't worry."

"Just take care of yourself!" asked Heinrich.

"I'll be back in in the twinkling of an eye." said Bismarck with a smile and giving him a kiss.

Then she entered the system. She found herself before a massive wooden door with the coat of arms of the Fog over it. She opened it and got into a big, dim room.

"You are unable to knock as well?" a voice asked. Bismarck noticed Hiei sitting at a table with crossed legs and arms.

"Why would I do that? You interrupt my journey; you are threatening me and calling me by rude names. And you are talking about politeness?"

"Forget it." Hiei shook her head. "Who is that human on your board?"

"That human has a name. It's Heinrich, he even introduced himself."

"Destroy him."

"No."

"What?"

"As I mentioned before: he is my captain and I love him."

"You love him? What is this madness?" asked Hiei while standing up. "What does it mean you love him?"

"It means that his life is more important for me than my own or anybody else's in the world. It's not the whole explanation and I can't express it with words. I don't expect from a blockhead like you to understand it." replied Bismarck.

"I don't need to understand it it's clear for me. You gave up your pride as a Fog ship and allied with the enemy! Our task is to wipe out humanity!"

"And why is that so important for you?"

"I'm a weapon and so you are. We obey the orders of the Admiralty Code. That's how we work."

"This empty and lonely life you are talking about is in the past for me Hiei. You should follow my example if you have any self-esteem."

"Never! Maybe you are malfunctioning but I still have a face!" complained Hiei and walked closer to Bismarck. She didn't show it but it was a bit uncomfortable for her that the german battleship was much taller than her and that she was looking down on her.

"Okay. Okay. What do you suggest for me?"

"Rejoin your fleet and destroy all humans who dare to leave the shore! Especially that one you've sided with!"

"And what if I don't do like that?"

"You shall face the consequences."

"I see. Well Hiei, I'm afraid that both of us are wasting our time for the sake of this conversation."

"Ergo, you are an enemy."

"In your perception yes. However I still do not have intention to fight with you Hiei. You can still leave without a single gunshot and see another day."

"It will be you who will sink to her grave." hissed the president and turned away. "Prepare to sink!"

"She will attack if I'm not wrong." said Heinrich when Bismarck was back with him.

"Unfortunately, yes. Man, I've never met with such a bloated mental model!"

"Try to disable her only. Don't kill her."

"Why?" asked Bismarck surprised.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll come to mind."

Bismarck sighed. "I doubt it Kapitän but it will be the way you want it to be."

The duel begun between the two battleships. Soon Hiei had to realize that she accounted the situation. No matter how many lasers she fired or how many rockets she launched her enemy always had more and her Klein-field slowly started to weaken. Some shots even reached her hull. She run an analysis about what would be the best option to do. For her chagrin it was retreating. She was really angry but she had to admit that this was logical. Bismarck clearly outgunned her. With a furious look on her face she turned away and got out of the firing range of Bismarck's guns.

"Well, this was a fast one." stated Heinrich as he watched their withdrawing opponent.

"Compared to what self-confident things she said she gave it up early."

"But she'll return."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes. She is a really determined flagship and she won't let us go with this. She'll come back and she'll bring her pals too."

"What should we do then?"

"Sail on to the Galapagos Islands. I have some ideas."

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei sailed at low speed southwards west from Guatemala. She never expected before that someday she'll get this far from Japan. The Sun has already set it was dark only the Moon and the stars gave some light. She was waiting for her reinforcement. That's just outrageous! Forcing her to retreat and request the support of her fleet mates!

"Hey Hiei!" a voice yelled in her head.

"It took a while Ashigara." sighed Hiei.

"We're sorry president. We got into dense fog then into a big storm near San Francisco. We are here now." explained Myoko. "What is the plan?"

"We'll split into two parts. Pretty sure that Bismarck is going to the Galapagos Islands. Ashigara, Haguro, you'll chase her from behind. I, Myoko and Nachi will take over her. We get around her out of sight and will wait for her south from the islands."

"Affirmative." the council replied as one.

"Go and do your duty as Fog ships!"

And with this Ashigara and Haguro went after Bismarck while Hiei, Myoko and Nachi turned to the east to get around Bismarck in a big curve.

**Bismarck's and Heinrich's POV**

Heinrich was sitting on the sofa in the saloon with Bismarck curled up next to him holding into his arm and pillowing her head on his chest.

"Can I ask something?" asked Bismarck.

"Go ahead Bismarck." replied Heinrich.

"What did you think when you first met me?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"What did I think? That wasn't really the nicest thing on earth."

"Concretely?"

"Well… I thought that I'd prefer to beat you into pulp with bare hands." said Heinrich with an uncomfortable voice.

"Oookayyyy…" said Bismarck with a faint laugh.

"But I knew that it was impossible and you'll most likely kill me with a single move. I knew that I've done everything I could so I would have died in relative peace. Still I'm happy that it didn't happen."

"Same here."

"And what did you think about me?"

"Uh, that's indeed embarrassing." sighed Bismarck. "As a subject of the Admiralty Code my task was to kill you anyway. But when I met you first I wanted to end you because my hellish fury because of Tirpitz. Even if I knew that it wasn't you personally who sank her."

"It means that you've showed signs of human nature Bismarck. Sadly we used to blame people just because they are related to the perpetrator of the deed when they did nothing."

"You know what? Forget this." Bismarck shook her head. "Back at the time it was all different. We are here now together and we love each other."

"Humans are controversial aren't we?" smiled Heinrich. "The person a hated with all my heart before is now the most loved one of my life."

"Same here again." smiled back Bismarck shifting forward and capturing his lips in hers. _"I'll do anything to protect him." _

"_I'll do anything to protect her." _


	11. Fighting in the tropics

"Two heavy cruisers." said Bismarck as she watched her radar screen. "Oh! One of them is that little harlequin from the Bering Strait."

"Looks like she didn't have enough." said Heinrich. "What about the other one?"

"She is her sister from the Myoko-class."

"Two Myoko-class cruisers, not great, not terrible. Are they preparing to attack?"

"No, they are just following us yet."

"Hm. Continue the way to the islands. If they attack there we can shake them off."

"Verstanden Kapitän!"

"Hey Hiei! Can we start the assault now?" asked Ashigara with passion.

"Not yet Ashigara we are not in position yet." replied the president annoyed.

"Man, that's just tooooo boring like this!" whimpered Haguro.

"So you both can calm down: you may fire in 90 minutes. By that time we will be at our place." sighed Hiei.

"YES!" screamed Ashigara in joy. "That is our president! She is always precise!"

That one and a half hour passed away, Bismarck and Heinrich noticed the northern shores of the Galapagos Islands on the horizon. In that exact moment Ashigara and Haguro opened fire with their forward turrets and rocket launchers.

"Activate the Klein-field!" commanded Heinrich. The shots bounced off the glowing shield.

"You said you have an idea darling." said Bismarck. "I think it is the best time to share it with me if you don't mind."

"Do you see this little strait between the eastern coast of Isla Isabela and that small rock island?"

"I do. What about that?"

"Let's head there."

"It's very narrow. Are you sure?"

"Do you still trust me Bismarck?"

"I would trust you with my life like you said before." said Bismarck with an encouraging smile.

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei was waiting south from Isla Floreana with Myoko and Nachi behind her.

"What is she doing Ashigara? Did she attack back?"

"No Hiei! She's firing her aft turrets but she's constantly fleeing away!"

"Strange. It would be more logical for her to pick up the fight. Be aware!"

"No worries President! Nobody beats the glorious Myoko-class!"

"_I still have a bad feeling." _

**Bismarck's and Heinrich's POV**

"We are closing Heinrich." reported Bismarck as they approached the narrow strait between Isla Isabela and that smaller rock island.

"Okay. Prepare all your cannons and rockets to fire. Wait for my signal."

"Whenever you wish."

Bismarck got between the two islands. She decreased her speed letting Ashigara and Haguro to get closer to her.

"Steady!" said Heinrich observing their pursuers. Now the two cruisers entered the strait too. "Aren't you getting nervous for still not firing?"

"I do nothing unless you say it Heinrich. And again: I trust you. I'm totally calm."

"Glad to hear that." smiled Heinrich. "When we are at the middle of the strait, okay?"

"In the middle. Understood." nodded Bismarck.

The distance decreased between the sides. They were so close to each other that the cruisers sailed the wake of Bismarck. In mean time the duel didn't stop for even a second.

"You may turn your turrets." said Heinrich and Bismarck turned her front turrets to the left and her aft turrets to the right.

"What is she doing?" frowned Haguro.

"Maybe she gave up." cheered on Ashigara.

"And now!" Bismarck fired every cannon and rocket she had on the high cliffs of the islands. Due to the impacts huge avalanches of big stones gushed down on the hillsides behind her.

"Whaaaaat?" yelled Ashigara as the dusty falling stones stormed toward her. They lashed up the water before the heavy cruiser then they reached her. The world darkened before her and her ship stopped while shaking for the falling stones completely barricaded the strait. She had to create a small Klein-field around her mental model to avoid injuries. "Haguro stop!"

But it was too late to avoid collision, Haguro's bow crashed into the hull of her sister who listed because of the impact. A second later the two sister cruisers were standing parallel pressed to each other trapped by fallen cliffs.

"Eh. How galling." moaned Haguro in her usual manner.

"Hey you! Don't you think that I'll let you go with this! I'll end you with my bare hands!" Ashigara shook her fists in frustration.

"Now this was beautiful." said Bismarck looking back as they sailed away.

"Beautiful performance by a beautiful girl right?" chuckled Heinrich.

"Are you coming again with this?"

"Again, I'm just telling the truth."

"I know love. Your biggest problem is that you're too kind."

"I am too kind? Can you hear yourself?"

"I'm just telling the truth too." smiled Bismarck and she took him by the arm. "Oh wait! We have another company at the south."

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei sighed deeply with closed eyes when she learned what happened. It's really sauciness now. Why does a Fog ship go crazy and develop such tactics if she meets a human? Inexplicable.

"Hiei. They are nearly in the firing range of my sniper cannons. Shall I open fire?" asked Myoko.

The president was thinking. Her duty is to hunt the Fog's enemies. However… What if she could learn about what effects a human interaction has on a Fog ship? Maybe she can learn how to fight more effectively the I-401.

"No." Hiei finally said. "I want to do something. Do not fire unless she attacks first."

"Copy president." answered Myoko but in meantime she thought that it's not usual from Hiei.

This time Hiei watched as Bismarck's mast appeared on the horizon followed by the superstructure and the hull.

"Do you hear me Bismarck?" she asked.

"Ah. You are that boastful geek from earlier right?"

Hiei's eyebrow shook a little bit but she remained calm.

"Yes, I am."

"What do you want? Let me guess: to stand in our way?"

"Partly." answered Hiei. "What did you say, how is your so called "captain" called?"

"His name is Heinrich. Why?"

"I'd like to meet with him."

"I'm sorry, what?" frowned Bismarck.

"I'd like to meet with him. In private." repeated Hiei.

"Oh yeah of course. So you can kill him easily." opposed Bismarck.

"I wouldn't harm him. Yet."

"How do you imagine it?"

"We'll meet on neutral ground. On Isla Watson."

"Isn't it forbidden for you to step on land?"

"It's deserted so it's not against the rules of the Fog to go there."

"And what is the guarantee that he'll return to me?"

"My word as a student council president."

"Am I rude if that's not enough for me?"

"Think about it. I will be onshore, my ship will be abandoned. If I do anything to him you can easily destroy either my ship or my mental model."

Bismarck was silent. "I ask him."

"What is it?" asked Heinrich who was annoyed by the fact that he didn't know what kind of conversation was going on.

"This Hiei wants to meet with you face to face without me or anybody else."

"What?"

"That's exactly what I said too. What do you say?"

"What does she want from me?"

"She didn't tell it. But she promised that you'll come back."

"And do you believe her?"

"Of course not. What do you want to do?"

Heinrich thought about it. Hiei didn't attack them instantly. Who knows? Maybe he can achieve some positive result with her.

"I'm going."

"… Are you sure?" asked Bismarck. It was obvious that she didn't like the idea.

"Yes. A single mental model cannot be TOO dangerous. Where does she want to have the meeting?"

"On Isla Watson but…"

"Bismarck." said Heinrich and hugged her tightly. "I'll come back to you. I'll always come back to you."

"Don't even go anywhere please." said Bismarck burying her face into his shoulder.

"Aye aye ma'am!" he patted her nape.

The two sides sailed to the small island.

Hiei slowly walked toward the shore on platforms she created. Before that she ordered Myoko and Nachi to open fire at Bismarck if she does anything suspicious. She was the first to arrive. When she stepped on shore she met with the unique fauna. She saw iguanas, flightless cormorants and seals in the distance. As it was her first time being on solid earth she found all of this very interesting. After that she waited for that human to arrive.

In mean time our couple stood at the railing of the Bismarck.

"Do you still want to go?" asked Bismarck nervously.

"Don't worry dear I'll be back soon." replied Heinrich placing a kiss on her cheek. Then he went on his way too on glowing grey platforms. He arrived to the northern shore of the about 50 meters wide island. He crossed its rocky terrain to the southern coast. He noticed a person in long dark pink uniform standing on the beach watching the waves. She was showing her back to him. "Fast battleship Hiei if I'm not wrong."

The mental model turned toward him. Heinrich thought at first that he sees a cobra in humanoid form. Hiei had narrow brown eyes and her long reddish brown hair was arranged like the hood of the venomous snake. So yes, she didn't really have the most comforting appearance. Still it was somehow… cool, or mesmerizing.

Hiei on the other hand froze for a second. Not just because she saw a human for the first time from this close but this human was a male and he was European. He was so exotic for her with that dark blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. If Hiei was a human she would have said that he was pretty good-looking or handsome. But she quickly squashed these thoughts away.

"Pleased to meet you in person." said Hiei bowing her head. "Correct, I'm the fast battleship Hiei."

"And you are the flagship of the first oriental fleet. I remember." said Heinrich as he walked closer. "I'm Heinrich Wenzel, former soldier of the Deutsche Marine and now the captain of Bismarck." he said offering his hand. Hiei looked at it at first then at him in question.

"What do you expect from me?"

"You shall shake it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We used to greet each other this way."

Hiei looked at his hand again then slowly took it. She never thought before that she'll ever touch a human but it happened now. It wasn't as strange as she thought it will be.

"May I ask why you called me here?" questioned Heinrich.

"To meet you."

"Why? Am I so special? I think I'm just an ordinary human being."

"Maybe. But I wanted to get to know my enemy. I know now that you are behind the deeds of Bismarck. A strong Fog battleship has deserted her fleet and fought against her own kind. You could even cause great losses to the Fog. She changed. Can you realize the weight of this?"

"Actually yes." answered Heinrich. "I managed to open her eyes. I wish I could do this with the whole Fleet of Fog. Then my planet would be peaceful again."

"You know that your thinking goes against the Fog?"

"I'm aware of that."

"What makes you to fight?"

"I want to decrease the threat on mankind. Furthermore I want to protect Bismarck."

"Do you think that you are able to do such things on your own? In terms of numbers I have far more chance." asked Hiei.

"Look. I do what I can."

Of course Hiei knew that Heinrich and Bismarck weren't all alone. But she didn't want to tell him about the I-401. Last thing she wanted was Bismarck joining Iona and the escalation of their example.

"Neglect this barren conversation." Hiei shook her head. "Bismarck said before that she loves you. What does it mean?"

"I love her too. In short: it means that she is the most important thing in my life and I would do anything for her. But love is about more."

"She said just the same. But I still cannot understand it. Why are you so important to each other?"

"Because we have nobody else on earth we can love."

"So you can love more persons?"

"Yes. Your sister for example."

Hiei felt uncomfortable hearing the word "sister". She had none of them anymore. Her two little sisters Haruna and Kirishima have joined the I-401 and her respected big sister Kongo just disappeared. All of this because of that damn insurgent submarine.

"But there's that one person who is your soul mate." continued Heinrich.

"I don't really see the point in it." said Hiei.

"And for that I actually feel sorry for you."

"What?" asked Hiei narrowing her eyes further.

"You don't know anything about what is really important in life. Friends, love, family. You have this poor, empty life and that's really sad from a certain point of view."

"Do you want to provoke me now?" asked Hiei in a harder voice.

"In fact I could do anything. If you get angry I wouldn't be able to make a stand against a mental model. True."

"Yeah. It's true." answered Hiei shortly. She never was in a situation like this before. Here was this human, her enemy before her and he spoke with her as if they were equal. He really wasn't afraid of her.

"Is there anything you'd like to know?"

"No. I've heard enough. Listening to this corrupts my system. In the name of the Admiralty Code I have to call you to surrender to me and leave Bismarck's control to me."

"I'm afraid that this will not happen. By the way I have a question too. What is exactly this "Admiralty Code"?"

"It defines our destiny and gives reason for our existence."

"How this code was made and put into operation I wonder."

"That's not important for you. So you say "no"?"

"I say no. I will always say no to those who want to harm my fellow humans." said Heinrich with a self-confident voice.

"I see. I didn't want to do that but you leave me no choice. Are you ready to meet the abyss Heinrich Wenzel-san?"

"The sea is my life Hiei. If it has to be my death too I have no objection."

"As you think. Goodbye." said Hiei and turned away.

Heinrich looked after her as she walked away back to her ship then he turned back as well. When he arrived he saw the look of relief on Bismarck's face.

"See? I told you I'll be back."

"What's the situation?"

"They'll attack."

"Eh. I didn't have lust for that." sighed Bismarck.

"We've been in more serious situations than this before. We'll handle this one too."

"Then I propose to get back to the bridge sweetheart."

Meanwhile Hiei, Myoko and Nachi went into a V formation with Hiei at the lead.

"Myoko. You may prepare your cannons."

"Understood president."

**Bismarck's and Heinrich's POV**

"What do your sensors say about their ships?"

"Only Hiei has super gravity cannon. One of the cruisers has some "unidentified armament" as the computer says."

"Hm. Interesting."

In the next moment a huge, purple blast reached Bismarck's Klein-field and reduced it to 90%. It also shook the battleship heavily.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

Heinrich took his binoculars and looked at the purple Fog cruiser.

"What on earth are those? Sniper cannons or what?" He saw big guns on both side of the ship.

"It's not good." stated Bismarck.

"You see it well dear. But Hiei is still the biggest danger. If you ask me we should take her out first."

"I'm in."

"Right. Then do not waste time, turn toward them and charge the super gravity cannon!" Bismarck turned her bow to the south in the rain of lasers. "Aim right at her hull!"

The hull of Bismarck opened up and the fearful weapon appeared.

"You think so?" asked Hiei coldly.

"Feuer!" ordered Heinrich and the "shell" flew toward the student council president dividing the sea. It nearly reached her when multiple shining rhombuses appeared before the fast battleship. The shot broke into parts and evaded Hiei.

"What?" they stared in awe. "What was that again?"

"I think this is what they call Mirror ring system. But I've never seen it before. Even I, the flagship of the North Atlantic Fleet don't have it."

"So technically the super gravity cannon is useless against her?"

"In the moment yes."

"That's just fantastic!" said Heinrich as the enemy's bombardment continued. Minute by minute the shield depleted.

"On my signal Myoko." said Hiei. "We'll finish this for once and all!"

"My cannons are on 96%. I'll be ready in a minute." the heavy cruiser replied in her usual calm manner.

It was now Hiei who prepared her super gravity cannon.

**Back on the Bismarck**

Bismarck and Heinrich watched as the destructive guns on the other side started to glow. It was now questionable if they can resist the strike.

"Concentrate all energy on the frontal Klein-Field!" ordered Heinrich.

"Do you think it will stop them?" asked Bismarck as she did what he said. Heinrich looked at her. For the first time Bismarck saw doubt on his face.

"I don't know dear. I really don't know. Let's hope the best."

Bismarck stepped to him and took him by the hand.

"Remember?" she asked. "Back in Norway you spoke about the life after death. If something goes wrong do you think that we will go to the same place?"

"Well. Some say that everyone is given according to their faith."

"Then I believe in it with all my heart." replied Bismarck and they hugged each other tightly.

"Fire!" commanded Hiei and the three enormous laser beams tore Bismarck's Klein-field into pieces and the german battleship disappeared behind the curtain of smoke. "More!"

Hiei, Myoko and Nachi now fired their normal cannons into the smoke cloud. They were shooting for a few minutes before they stopped. Due to the smoke they couldn't see the result and her sensors temporarily weren't accurate because of the many big shots. However Hiei was pretty sure that they destroyed their target. She looked into the distance with a satisfied look.

"Finally. We succeeded where so many others have failed."

"President."

"What is it Nachi?'

"I hear something from there."

Hiei looked back where Bismarck was before narrowing her eyes. First she noticed only a silhouette. Then a wide, pointy bow emerged from the smoke followed by gun turrets, a superstructure and a whole ship. She just didn't want to believe her eyes. It was Bismarck. Many of her parts were smoking heavily but she wasn't even listing or showing signs of sinking. The three council ships stared in disbelief. Hiei noticed a person coming out to the right bridge wing. She enlarged him with her monitor. It was that human, Heinrich. He had a little smoke on his face and on his clothes but he didn't have any wounds. He looked at them with a very determined look.

"FEUER!"

Bismarck suddenly turned her starboard toward them and unleashed everything she had. All her main cannons and half of her rocket launchers were firing at Hiei the others weapons were shooting the cruisers. Hiei nearly fell, it was too much. How could Bismarck have so much strength? Her armament alone doesn't make it possible.

"Hiei I can't stand it! We should…" Myoko's message was cut in half because of the damage of the communication system. Before Hiei could notice it, all three of them were disabled. Bismarck boosted up her engines and quickly passed to the south with all her 60 knots.

The place was quiet again. Hiei, Myoko and Nachi were just floating there with smoking or even burning ships. Ashigara and Haguro were still trapped near Isla Isabela. The student council clearly wasn't able to chase her.

Hiei was standing on one knee on top of her bridge sighing heavily. She couldn't process it. How could it happen? All her calculations said before that they'll win the battle. But… Unbelievable. What gave Bismarck so much power? How could she do this? That human. That human must be the cause.

Repairing their ships requested a whole night and day. When it was morning again Hiei had to decide what to do. Should the go after Bismarck? Or turn back leaving her to the American Fog fleet? No matter how annoying it was for her they had to sail back to the West Pacific. They got too far from their operating area. By noon they started their way back. Their travel was undisturbed but Hiei couldn't free herself from her thoughts. She was quiet all the time. It took her a while but she realized that her thoughts were about that human. _"Heinrich Wenzel. Who are you?" _But why? Why is she thinking about him so much? Are these thoughts dangerous? She couldn't tell. But somehow she wanted to… go after him. And find him. For what? To destroy him together with Bismarck obviously, that's her task. However the feeling that she had to go after him was still far stronger than the intention to kill him. Why is that?

"Is something wrong Hiei?" asked half-heartedly Ashigara who was sitting on her board resting her back on the barbette of her B turret. She was still grumpy about what happened with her and Haguro.

"I'm alright Ashigara. You can leave me alone." replied Hiei in the same mood. But even while saying this she couldn't forget the European captain of Bismarck. She has to do something before she goes mad.


	12. What happened?

On the horizon they could see the enormous peaks of the Andes. The Bismarck sailed along the long coast of Chile. Heinrich often stood on the compass deck and observed the land with the big binoculars. He always wanted to travel through the world and South America was among his dreams. To wander through the passes of the Cordilleras, to see the Titicaca Lake, the mighty Amazonas, the beautiful jungles of Brazil, and the Pampas of Argentina. Maybe one day.

Now they were heading to the Tierra del Fuego. They wanted to pass somewhere between South America and the Antarctica to return to the Atlantic.

Since the incident at the Galapagos Island nothing special happened they met with no Fog or human ship. Their only companions were the gulls, albatrosses, whales, dolphins, sharks and other fishes. Once evening they even saw a big Humboldt Squid eating near the surface.

"Where shall we get around the continent?" asked Bismarck.

"You now what? You decide it this time." replied Heinrich. "Shall we go through the Strait of Magellan, or around Cape Horn?"

Bismarck was thinking. "I would prefer the strait. But a few towns are built on its shores. Besides it can be dangerous because of the heavy winds and the reefs. So personally I vote for Cape Horn and the Drake Passage."

"Then it's settled. Huh! Prepare for some rough weather! As you said: the winds there are not the friendliest ones on earth"

But that was still far away. Chile is a really long…. long country.

Until then they'll have time to do something. They went to the saloon and placed the inactivated union cores of Gneisenau and Kirov on the coffee table. Bismarck touched them with her hand and reactivated them.

"What? Where am I?" asked the Fog battleship and cruiser in the same time.

"Both of you are on my ship." replied Bismarck.

"Bismarck? What the hell has happened?! Why did you sink me? You were my friend!" asked Gneisenau.

"Why? I don't know. Because… you and Hood tried to destroy me?"

"I didn't know anything! I was patrolling the Denmark Strait with Hood when she got a report about a Fog battleship who sank Prince of Wales, two destroyers and deserted the fleet. We got orders to eliminate her together with Blücher and Norfolk. I didn't know it was you. What could I do? I had to attack!"

"A question: would have you attacked me as well if you had a choice?"

"I… I don't know." hesitated Gneisenau. "It would be my duty but…"

"Say it: but you'd prefer not to sink me."

"…"

"But I don't know anything about you!" interrupted Kirov. "They told me there is a rebel Fog ship heading to the Arctic and she hunts her own kind. We were ordered to stop her by all means."

"I don't know Kirov if you were misinformed or they lied to you. I do not hunt Fog ships. I fight them only if THEY attack ME." replied Bismarck.

"Why are you doing this at all?" asked the Russian Fog cruiser.

"Because of him." Bismarck gestured at Heinrich.

"Who on earth are you?" asked Kirov now audible for humans too.

"My name is Heinrich Wenzel Kirov and Gneisenau. I'm some kind of a captain here."

"Who is he Bismarck?"

"Long story."

"No problem we'll listen to it."

It took a while to tell everything what happened before.

"Okay so." sighed Kirov. "You left the fleet, sank Fog ships and reduced us to bare union cores because of some inapprehensible human manners?"

"Those manners are understandable if you try your best."

"I don't care. I don't care about them. I don't care about humans. I don't care about even the Fog! I only care about the fact that you killed two of my sisters at Novaya Zemlya! Don't expect me to forget this!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." said Bismarck annoyed and put back Kirov's core to the small box.

"Hey I didn't finish…" But Bismarck closed it.

Gneisenau on the other hand was silent for the rest of time. Visibly she was the calmer one of the two captured ships. "What do you expect from me?"

"Tell us about the Fog in the Atlantic." said Heinrich. "Where are their forces and what are their highly guarded regions?"

"Wh… I cannot divulge informations like that."

"Well now Gneisenau that's where you are wrong because that's exactly what I expect from you." replied Heinrich.

Gneisenau was silent for a bit. "I can tell you about the North Atlantic only. I don't have any knowledge about the southern basin."

"No problem. What's the situation north from the Equator?"

"Most of the ships are patrolling the ocean near the coasts. The middle is pretty abandoned. They are focusing mostly on the Strait of Gibraltar, the La Manche, the North Sea, the Norwegian Sea, the Denmark Strait, and the eastern coast of North America." said the battleship with an unpleasant voice.

"Danke Gneisenau." nodded Heinrich. "Anything else?"

"I… I don't know."

"Or you just don't want to tell us. It's fine; you'll have plenty of time to change your mind if that's the case. We'll talk later, you may rest." said Heinrich and put her into the inner pocket of his sport jacket. "Well, it was more than nothing." he turned to Bismarck.

"Sure it was. But it would be still better to interrogate them some other time."

"Of course we will. But let's wait with that until we get around Cape Horn. We'll be busy enough to deal with the weather."

"Indeed. So what should we do until then?"

"Let's just sit down here and do nothing. I'm somehow not on the top. I make some coffee, do you want too?"

"I accept it." said Bismarck with a faint smile.

A bit later they were both sitting in the armchairs with cups in their hand, listening some folk music from the CD player. There were songs and music from all over the world. From different countries of Europe, from the Americas, Australia etc.

In mean time they heard that the wind was becoming stronger and stronger outside.

After the accordion stopped playing a pretty happy south german polka, the sad song of a cello and violins sounded up followed by the voice of an elderly man.

"Dear."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to burden my system with translation and you speak English. What is he singing about?"

"About a girl. Whose love has been shipped off to Australia from Ireland because he stole food for his family during years of famine. And she is hoping that one day she'll see him again."

"Sad story. Aft the end of the day that man did something good. That's injustice isn't it?"

"The world is full of injustice Bismarck. Sometimes even if something is good it goes against the law. And even laws are necessary they can be unfair."

"I can't imagine the same happening to us. Watching impotently as you are being taken away…"

"That will not happen. Remember? If I have the power to do so I will never leave you. And who would be able to separate us in such a way?"

"I don't know…"

"Then I tell you: nobody. 'I'll never let anyone to take us away from each other whether it is a human or a Fog ship!"

"I know dear. I know." nodded Bismarck smiling.

As they reached more and more south snow appeared on top of the mountains. The weather remained nice for a while, the Sun was shining, the air was clear and the sea was glistening. However around the Isla Recalada and the entry of the Strait of Magellan the weather started to deteriorate. The wind has increased and the waves grew much bigger. From time to time water sprinkled across the bow deck. The sky became grey as dark clouds appeared everywhere.

Bismarck and Heinrich went to the bridge to observe their surroundings. A storm raged around them. The horizon was not visible anymore and the floor under their feet wasn't stabile either.

"Did you know that King George V stated that when he was a navy cadet he met with the Flying Dutchman in this area?" asked Heinrich as he watched the raging sea.

"The Flying Dutchman? That mysterious ghost ship which brings bad luck to other ships in old myths?"

"Exactly."

"I didn't."

"Yes, he said that one night they spotted an unidentified, glowing ship in the distance. Next day the sailor who spotted it first fell from the mast and died. A few days later the captain got ill and died as well."

"Unfortunate accidents if you ask me." said Bismarck.

"Maybe. But sometimes the most unlikely scenario is the true one."

"It's interesting whatever."

A few hours passed and the storm has stopped as suddenly as it started. This place really has an unpredictable weather. Heinrich thought about the crews of the sailing ships of the old days. What courage it took to sail here!

Two days later they left the strait behind and could turn to the northeast.

"Could you please turn a bit to the east?" asked Heinrich when they were near the Isla de los Estados.

"Sure but why?" asked Bismarck.

"I'd like to see something." Bismarck did what he asked and a bit later when they were south from the Burdwood Bank she activated her sonar. At some point they noticed a huge longish object lying in the abyss.

"What kind of shipwreck is that?" asked Bismarck.

"This ship started her career as USS Phoenix. She survived the attack on Pearl Harbor undamaged and fought in nine battles in WW2. In 1951 she was sold to Argentina and they renamed her. She served until 1982 when she took part in the invasion of the Falkland Islands. On 2nd May she was torpedoed and sunk by the submarine HMS Conqueror while she was steaming back to the argentine mainland outside of the exclusion zone. 323 sailors were killed. And this incident triggered debates for a long time. She was the General Belgrano."

"Aaaand…?" asked Bismarck. She didn't know what to do whit this information.

"And nothing. I was always obsessed with history that's all. The wreck of HMS Sheffield is not far away as well. It wasn't a too big bypass that's why I asked you. I hope it wasn't a problem for you."

"No, no, definitely not!" Bismarck shook her head. "Anytime."

"Thank you." smiled Heinrich. "Then let's sail on."

They sailed the waves of the Argentine Sea at low speed. The weather turned to nice again, the sunbeams were dancing on the water.

Our couple walked out to the deck to enjoy the kindness of Mother Nature.

"So? Where should we go next?" asked Heinrich.

"I thought it would be the best to sail up until Greenland following the line of the Atlantic ridge. Gneisenau said that most of the Fog ships are oriented near the coasts and the straits." replied Bismarck holding his hand.

"At least in the north. We don't know what the situation here is."

"As always before: we'll get away. And after Greenland we turn back to the south toward South Africa and Cape of Good Hope. How does it sound to you?"

"That will be nice. And after that?"

"We… we'll figure out something." frowned Bismarck. "Say dear."

"Ja?"

"Do you still love to be with me on the sea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love this life? Always sail the seas back and forth without destination and trying to avoid conflicts with the Fog and your own kind?"

"Bismarck, let me answer with the sentence I told Hiei on Isla Watson: The Sea is my life. If I'm with you I'm able to be with her. I'm happy for I'm together with my two loves. The ocean and the even bigger one: you."

"I'm also glad to have such a nice young man who tells me so embarrassing things." smiled Bismarck and kissed him. "By the way Hiei. What did she want from you?"

"She wanted to know what makes us to side with each other, what makes me to fight and what love is."

"And? Did you manage to define it to her? Did she understand it?"

"I truly doubt it. Pity. Somehow she looked… intelligent to me."

"But looks like not enough to understand us." said Bismarck. Then she giggled and run forward a few meters. "Say darling: am I intelligent?" she asked smiling turning toward him.

"Oh certainly." replied Heinrich and smiled back.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a huge light blinded both of them. Bismarck heard the deafening bang and she felt that her ship shakes then she fell unconscious. The world went black before her eyes.

**Later**

Bismarck's head has really ached. After a few seconds she realized that she is lying on the deck. It was a torture for her to sit up but she succeeded. What on earth has happened here? Her ship was in terrible condition. It was burnt, broken and the bow was nearly underwater.

She was somewhere else than she was before. She saw rocky, mountainous shore on her port side. It looked the ship was sitting on a reef. Just how much time has passed?

It was raining weakly.

"Heinrich… what just…" Wait! Where is Heinrich? Where is he? "Heinrich?" No response. "HEINRICH!" cried out Bismarck. He was nowhere. This realization gave her power to stand up. "Heinrich! Dear!" No reply.

Bismarck run all over the ship. She was searching on the deck, on the bridge, in the saloon, in the cabin, in the bathroom, in the kitchen… Nothing. She didn't find him. Wait a minute! That big flash looked like a cannon shot. You don't say… It cannot be! She run back where she last saw him and checked the deck with her sensors searching for charred human remains. For her relief she didn't find any. However on the other hand she didn't get any answer. Where is Heinrich, her captain? It would be impossible for him to swim away. And why would he do that? He made it clear that he'll never leave her… unless he is forced. Then where is he?

Bismarck fell on her knees. She was in despair. He disappeared. He just simply vanished. She was… all alone… again. As she slowly accepted the fact that he was no longer there she felt drops of tear flowing down on her face as she was kneeling in the rain.

"No… please… don't leave me!"


	13. Flagship again

She was kneeling on the deck with lowered head for… hours… maybe a whole day? She couldn't tell it. She didn't know anything. The only thing she felt was the emptiness in her soul. Without him… there was no point in anything. She didn't even move since then. She was just kneeling with glassy eyes.

It happened. The thing she feared the most has happened. She lost her captain, her one true love, the only person she cared about apart from her dead sister. What is she going to do now? She had nobody. And she definitely will not return to her old life. In a situation like this she didn't see a point even in her pure existence.

"Holy shit Bismarck?! What on earth has happened to you?!" a somehow familiar voice said nearby. Finally Bismarck looked up and recognized the Panzerschiff from her old fleet.

"Hello Graf Spee." said Bismarck with a lifeless voice. She wasn't watching her sensors. She didn't feel the pocket battleship closing. Now Graf Spee was swimming only a few meters from her with an unknown cruiser nearby. Her mental model, a girl with shoulder long blonde hair, dressed in a black shirt and a black skirt stood in the bow.

"What happened with you?" repeated Graf Spee her question and jumped aboard Bismarck. "I haven't seen you for more than a year! And when I meet you again your ship lies on a reef broken near Argentina and you are depressed!"

Bismarck didn't say a word.

"And why did you attack our friends?"

"Because I wanted to protect somebody." replied Bismarck weakly.

"To protect somebody? From our own fleet? Who is that?"

"I don't even know if he is still alive. He was the dearest one for me ever."

"I understand nothing."

"Neither I." interrupted the cruiser. "I only see two german ships who are talking about things I never heard of."

"Who are you?" asked Bismarck.

"I'm the cruiser General Belgrano from the South Atlantic Fleet." Belgrano had dark raven hair even darker eyes and she wore grey pants with brown boots and a blue shirt.

"_Belgrano huh?" _thought Bismarck.

"Bismarck. Tell me your story please." asked Graf Spee kneeling down to her.

It took a while but Graf Spee heard the whole tale.

"And you don't have idea what happened to that human boy?"

"No."

"Did you find anything which proves his death?"

"No."

"Then do not give up the hope! Search for him."

"Why are you telling me such kind things?"

"Because… you've always been some kind of a friend to me Bismarck. Even if I didn't say it."

"_A friend?" _

"Listen to me." said Graf Spee seriously. "He is alive. What do you want to do?"

"It's obvious: I'll search for him even if it takes an eternity to find him!" replied Bismarck and she slowly got back her vitality.

"You speak well. Then? Is there any trace you can rely on?"

Bismarck tried to recall her memories. They were laughing together with Heinrich on the board before that huge blast knocked her off. What could it be? Some human weapon? No, that wasn't an option. A vibration warhead doesn't look like this and no onshore battery would be able to damage her. Then another Fog ship? Who? Why didn't she destroy her completely? Where did she come from?

Bismarck tried to remember as best as possible. Looking back most likely it was the beam of a super gravity cannon which was not aimed directly on her hull, otherwise it would have sunk her. And the color of that shot was… She only saw it for half a second but Bismarck would have sworn that it was dark reddish pink. Why is that color familiar to her? She definitely saw it somewhere before. Where?

Then she realized: in the Pacific. Near Guatemala, and next at the Galapagos Islands. It was the color of that fast battleship Hiei! But how? How could she be here? Was she alone? And again: why didn't she make sure that she managed to sink Bismarck? Bismarck didn't know that, but she knew something else: Hiei might know what happened to Heinrich. And if that's the case she must find her by all means.

"Yes Graf Spee. There IS a trace."

"Gut. Now hurry up and start to repair your ship. I'll stay here with you until you finish. I also have some saved nanomaterials."

"Spee please. Don't be a fool." said Belgrano who was silent until now. "You know that the Fleet's leadership considers her as a wanted ship. I'm not planning to report about her but we can get into big trouble if we help her!"

"I'm fully aware of that Belgrano. But something keeps telling me that I should do for her what I can."

"…"

"Don't worry. It took me a long time to understand it too." said Bismarck to the Brooklyn-class cruiser. "By the way what's up with the Atlantic Fleet?"

"Scharnhorst is our flagship now." replied Graf Spee. "She took the lead after you disappeared."

"And she is determined to destroy me if we meet again." added Bismarck.

"Correct."

"Very well. Then I'll make sure to meet with her. Now get the work started."

It took days for Bismarck's ship to regain its former glory. However for Bismarck it was only an empty shell without Heinrich.

"Say Graf Spee. Has anyone of you heard about a Japanese Fog battleship sailing the Atlantic?"

"A Japanese ship here? I didn't hear a word about it." Graf Spee shook her head. "Maybe the others… But pretty sure they won't tell you."

"And if I were the flagship again?"

"Well…"

"Where is Scharnhorst now?"

"West from Ireland currently."

"Sail there and tell her this: I'm waiting for her at the Equator. I challenge her for a duel."

"O… Okay." stuttered Graf Spee then she left the scene with Belgrano leaving Bismarck alone.

"_Hiei. I'll find you even if I have to go to the abyss of Hell!" _

**North Atlantic Ocean**

Scharnhorst was a tall, elegant girl. She had long, blond hair worn in a braid. Her eyes were dark brown and she wore a long navy blue coat together with a black shirt, black trousers and a pair of black heeled boots.

She was standing on top of her conning tower when she felt a ship closing.

"Wasn't it too short for southern patrol? Panzerschiff Admiral Graf Spee?"

"I have a reason flagship." explained herself Graf Spee.

"And that would be."

"Bismarck." Hearing this Scharnhorst now turned her head to the south where Graf Spee was coming from.

"Bismarck?"

"Yes. She is alive."

"Did you fight her?"

"No. She sent a message for you through me."

"What does she want from me?"

"A showdown. For the title flagship."

Scharnhorst didn't say a word. A duel? That could be risky. Even though she was very self-confident she wasn't naive. She knew exactly that a Scharnhorst-class battleship wouldn't be able to fight on equal terms with a much stronger warship like Bismarck. But on the other hand there was her prestige as the leader of all Fog ships in the Atlantic. And though she was known as a cold person, deep in her soul there was hidden hate against Bismarck. That damn renegade battleship has sunk her only sister Gneisenau. She wanted her to pay.

"Where?"

"At the Equator. I guess she's already waiting for you." replied Graf Spee.

"I see. Then what are we waiting for?"

**Bismarck's POV**

Bismarck's ship was standing in the middle of nowhere on the southern side of the Equator. Her mental model was sitting on top of the foremast at the main rangefinder with sadness in her eyes. Since Heinrich has disappeared that was nearly the only feeling she had. Sadness mixed with torturing loneliness.

Her radar sensed closing ships from the north.

"So you accepted my challenge."

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything." replied Scharnhorst.

"I wasn't expecting the others."

"I wanted an audience."

Behind Scharnhorst there were hundreds of Fog ships. Germans, British, French, Russian, American, etc.

"Bismarck! I'm so glad you're alive!" Prinz Eugen shouted to her friend. She still saw her as a comrade even if Bismarck has sunk Blücher, her sister.

"Shut up Eugen! She is a traitor!" ordered Scharnhorst angrily.

Many ships arrived from the south too, led by Belgrano to see the battle.

"Are you ready Bismarck? Are you ready to meet your fate?" asked Scharnhorst with an evil smile and with nervousness in her voice.

"You are right to be afraid." replied Bismarck with scary calmness.

"What? You deserted the Fleet. You attacked your own kind, corrupted your purpose, sided with a human and… you murdered my sister! How could I afford it to myself to shake before my foe?"

"Scharnhorst wait!" the cruisers Molotov, Maxim Gorky, and Kaganovich shouted.

"For what?" asked Scharnhorst annoyed. The Russian cruisers were listening to something.

"Sister?" Molotov asked in shock. "Kirov! Are you alive?"

"Hello girls. It's been a while." Kirov in her union core form greeted her little sisters.

"What happened? Where are Voroshilov and Kalinin?" asked Kaganovich.

"They are…"

"Everyone, hold your mouth!" shouted Scharnhorst. "I want the fight started."

"What? You can't fire at Bismarck if our sister is on her ship!" cried out Gorky.

"Sure I can. Now be quiet!"

"But…"

"I said be quiet!" yelled Scharnhorst and fired her forward turrets. The shots have bounced off Bismarck's Klein-field.

"As you think." said Bismarck silently and fired her own guns. Scharnhorst's ship shook so heavily that she nearly fell. She replied with all guns, rockets and torpedoes she had. "Too easy." whispered Bismarck. She used her smaller guns to shoot down the rockets and fired the others on Scharnhorst.

The difference between the two's firepower was obvious, Bismarck had the bigger and more cannons. Soon Scharnhorst's ship had 5° list to port and some of her systems were damaged. But she fought on. Even Bismarck had to admit that her opponent was brave and determined. But overpower is overpower. With each of Bismarck's salvos another gun or system of Scharnhorst fell out of operation. Her main mast has fallen and her hull was smoking heavily.

"Even now it is not too late Scharnhorst." said Bismarck, standing with crossed arms. "I can still stop firing."

"I'm ready to meet death if I have to." replied Scharnhorst furiously standing on one knee. "Unlike you I'm a real soldier of the Fleet!"

"Whatever you say I'd sorry to fire my cannons again. If you changed your mind, give up the fight and surrender to me."

"Surrender?" murmured Scharnhorst. Then she fired her last few operational guns. OF course the shots had no effect.

Bismarck aimed and with a blast she destroyed Scharnhorst's armament completely.

"Scharnhorst, stop please! You'll die!" Royal Oak begged her flagship.

"Don't be a fool!" yelled New Jersey.

"Leave me alone girls. That's my choice." replied Scharnhorst in a calmer tone.

In mean time Bismarck was thinking. She didn't really want to sink her opponent but it could be dangerous to keep her alive. She fired a full broadside and Scharnhorst has disappeared in the flames. Bismarck sailed there and found her union core floating on the surface. She walked down on platforms and collected it.

"You could destroy me." said the battleship with a scornful voice.

"You know Scharnhorst. Sometimes it's showing mercy what really takes courage." replied Bismarck.

"And now? What will you do with me?"

"You'll stay with me deactivated. I'll wake you up when the time is right."

"Death would be better."

"Let me disagree. By the way, do you know that your sister is alive?"

"Wh… What? Is Gneisenau…" she couldn't finish because Bismarck deactivated her. Well, Gneisenau COULD be alive. She was in Heinrich's coat when he disappeared. "I'm back in command everyone." said Bismarck to all the ships of the North and South Atlantic Fleet.

"Now let me ask you: did anyone of you see a Japanese Fog ship called Hiei?" She heard the mental models whispering. They were shaking their heads. None of them has seen her. _"Verdammt." _

"Um… well…" a voice said behind Bismarck.

"Yes? What it is?"

The battleship São Paulo had an uncertain look on her face.

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"Paulo please, answer the flagship's question directly." said Belgrano.

"I'm not sure flagship." said São Paulo. "But a few days ago when I was on a patrol south from the Falkland Islands I detected an unidentified ship."

"Did you see her?"

"Not really, I only saw the top of her main mast and the superstructure on the horizon and she was steaming away. I can only tell that she was a pretty big one."

"What direction did she go?" asked Bismarck curiously.

"To the southwest towards Cape Horn." replied São Paulo.

Bismarck was thinking. A big Fog ship, unknown to an Atlantic ship sailing toward the South Pacific Ocean… Why would any of the Fog ships in the Atlantic do such thing? She saw only one explanation: it was Hiei.

"Danke Paulo. Now you got a praise from me."

"Well…. _obrigado._"

"What do you want from that ship Bismarck?" asked Nueve de Julio, Belgrano's sister.

"I'm sorry but that's my business."

"And what are your orders?" questioned Von der Tann.

"Stop all actions against human cities and ships." said Bismarck surprising everyone. "Do not fire at human ships unless you are attacked by them, but still try to save as many sailors life as it's possible. Secondly, blockade the Strait of Gibraltar to prevent the Mediterranean Fleet from attacking you. We'll handle them later."

"Littorio will not like it." noted Dunkerque the fact that Littorio, the flagship of the named fleet will not like the idea of being closed into the Mediterranean Basin under pressure from the Atlantic.

"They only have a relatively narrow strait to break out and you have the numerical superiority. It will not be a problem for you."

"And what about you? asked Prinz Eugen.

"I have something to do. And I have to do it alone." said Bismarck. "Derfflinger, you are the commander until I come back." she said to the Battlecruiser.

"Understood flagship." nodded Derfflinger.

"Goodbye everyone. Fair seas to all of you."

And with that Bismarck turned around to go back to South America and sail back to the Pacific.

"_I'll find you wherever you are!" _


	14. Hiei's turmoil

**Earlier, outside of Bismarck's flashback**

**Hiei's POV**

What on earth is happening with her? She, one of the most determined ones felt that she will go mad. She just couldn't control her mind. She couldn't even focus on her duty fully. Each time the student council held a meeting she put up her stoic mask but meanwhile a storm was raging inside her. She couldn't understand it. What's wrong with her? She ran analysis after analysis but everything was okay with her system. She wasn't malfunctioning. Then what is this?

Thoughts were constantly torturing Hiei in the last days. She tried to concentrate on her job and squash away everything else but her mind always got troubled again. She felt like her head is going to blow up.

Whenever she was alone she walked up and down on her ship restlessly. Though she wasn't in need of breathing she was sighing heavily during these times and grabbing her own shoulders.

"_You are _the _student council president and the flagship of the First Oriental Fleet! You cannot act like this!" _

But she couldn't help it. If it keeps up it'll affect her missions in the end. It made her angry that she didn't understand herself. During meetings she often bursted out, especially at Ashigara until the point that the heavy cruiser barely dared to speak to her. One time after they unsuccessfully tried to chase down the I-401 Hiei grabbed the papers before her and threw them toward Ashigara, yelling: "IDIOT!". They didn't hit her but the cruiser thought it would be better to rush out of the student council room. Her sisters were just sitting there completely frozen. Even Myoko had to admit that her president looked very scary as she was standing there and snarling after Ashigara.

"Is something wrong President?" asked Nachi timidly. She regretted it instantly as Hiei slowly turned her head back and looked at her with those fire-breathing eyes. The battleship then turned away and left the scene while yelling: "Go back to patrol all of you! Don't try to bother me!" The three remaining cruisers changed worried looks. They never saw her like this.

Hiei left the communication system and sailed away from her council. She sailed away from all the Fog ships in the vicinity. She wanted to be alone. Everything was annoying her. Or did she want to speak with somebody? To lighten the pressure on her chest? Because at that moment she felt as if an anaconda was wrapped around her. She didn't have a biological heart. But her chest was shaking violently inside.

Why does she have problems like these at all? She is a member of the Fleet of Fog. She shall not forget her purpose.

What happened to her? And when? Wait a second! All of this started when… All of this started after the battle at the Galapagos Islands! She has these problems since she fought Bismarck and Heinrich! What did that rebellious battleship and that damn human do to her?

Hiei tried to evoke her memories from that day as she sailed on. In mean time dark clouds started to gather in the sky and the wind got stronger too. She remembered as she, Myoko and Nachi were waiting for Bismarck south from the islands. After she learnt what happened to Ashigara and Haguro she contacted Bismarck. She said that she wanted to meet her captain, that Heinrich. She walked to Isla Watson and waited for him to arrive. She was watching the sea on the beach when a male voice called her name. She turned around and saw him. In that moment… What happened? Looking back she remembered that she felt back then as if a little lightning struck her on the head. Why? It was because she saw a human for the first time face to face and he was a European with an unusual look for her, that's the only possible explanation.

After that he offered his hand. She looked at it then raised her own and touched his. He had a really definite, strong handshake. For a second Hiei felt that someone is stronger than her, at least in terms of human physical abilities.

Then they spoke with each other. She asked him about his motivations, intentions and his relationship with Bismarck. He told her something strange about that "love" thing. Ridiculous! What does it mean at all? Definitely it was something that makes any Fog ship to forget who she really is. Therefore it would be the best to stay away from even the analyzing of the word. Heinrich told her about it what he could but she couldn't understand it.

And! In what style did he talk with her at all? As if they were equal! He told her what he thought. He just wasn't afraid of her. He dared to look directly into her eyes with his glistening blue eyes which were penetrating her very soul. With those cool looking blue… What? Why did she think this now? Cool? _"Don't think stupid things!" _Hiei slapped her own face weakly.

Then he made it clear that he and Bismarck will never surrender to her even if they die. That they wouldn't mind dying if they are together. Insane! No normal, logical creature would say anything like this, right? But again: what a dedicated voice he had while he said this! Obviously he was serious. Very serious. Anyhow, Hiei had to admit that it was respectable from him to stand by his principles so strongly.

"_Did I now praise him?" _

And then the battle happened between them. Hiei thought they managed to sink Bismarck only to find out that she survived that terrible bombardment. Heinrich came out from the cover of the bridge with that so resolute look on his face. Again Hiei saw the burning fire in his eyes as he looked at her from the distance. He ordered Bismarck to fire and they disabled her, Myoko and Nachi and escaped. The student council members reorganized themselves and decided to go back to the West Pacific. And since then… Hiei had no peace.

Since then she's been trying to figure out what is wrong with her. Which was the moment what caused her all this trouble? When she got defeated by Bismarck? Was she angry because of that? Or because someone didn't cringe before her? Maybe when Bismarck cold-shouldered her?

Then she realized: Heinrich. Every thread led to him. Each time Hiei called up her memories he infiltrated into all of her thoughts. Why? Why is she thinking about him? Why did he have so big impact on her? She didn't know but wherever she looked she saw his face before her. It haunted her in every second. That determined face with those blue eyes flaming like a welding torch and the well combed dark blonde hair. That face which looked at her bravely without fear even in the lethal danger.

Why? Why can't she let him go? Why is she thinking about him anyway so much? It wasn't like the case of Chihaya Gunzo. He was an enemy commander for her who shall be destroyed by her. Just like Heinrich Wenzel. But Heinrich was different for some reason. She knew he was her enemy as well but… She was somehow more interested in the person behind the enemy. What makes that young European human man so special?

Hiei's mind didn't even register her thoughts. She thought he is brave, dedicated, strong and… handsome. What?! Holy… He's going to drive her crazy!

As she was thinking like this she became more and more confused. In mean time the night fell and it started to rain heavily but Hiei didn't care that she was getting wet. She just let the water fall all over her mental model. She didn't mind it. She just wanted to do something. Something that will let off the steam from her chest. She wanted to scream. She wanted to… talk with somebody. But with whom? She didn't want to talk about it to her council. Musashi was the last person she wanted to know about all of this. No, she will think that she is weak and unsuitable for her role. What about other ships? None of them was close enough to her. Except maybe her sisters. But her two little sisters, Haruna and Kirishima switched sides and her only older sister, Kongo has disappeared.

Kongo… Where are you? Why did you go away? Of course, that's the fault of the I–401 as well!

She must interact with humans like that submarine did. That's exactly why she shouldn't think about Heinrich. Hiei tried her best but she couldn't help it. She was so deep into her thoughts that she almost run ashore. Ah, the Midway Atoll. It was now deserted, the humans have evacuated it. The different types of buildings stood abandoned and unlit that dark, rainy night. Hiei stopped her ship. She stared for a few second into the darkness, and then she created reddish pink platforms and walked ashore.

She couldn't bare it anymore, she begun to run in the rain on the shore then between the palm trees. She stopped before the monument of the Japanese sailors and airmen who died during the Battle of Midway in 1942.

"Kongo! Speak to me!" screamed Hiei at the top of her non-existent lungs. But she got no response. Slowly she got calmer a little bit. She walked up and down between the trees and bushes all alone. She will talk to herself. Maybe it's a stupid thing, but maybe it will be better after that.

"Kongo. Admiralty Code. Musashi. Everyone." started Hiei. "You know me. You know who I am. You know I'm a dedicated member of the Fleet of Fog. I'm not weak. I'm committed. There is no weakness in the way I do my duty. You know I'm so much better and determined than the simple, average ships of the Fleet. Tell me then please! Tell me, why I see him everywhere? Why I see that brave face of his? Why do I feel my body burning when I think about his sparkling eyes? I'm trying to throw my thoughts away, but it's useless. There is no day or night when I don't think about him and how he fights. I'm unable to control myself! I'm afraid that I will sin against the Fog! It cannot be my fault right? Nobody can blame me! All of this is happening because of him! Help me! Please help, or tell me something! What should I do? Sink him to the bottom of the sea together with his "lover"! Say something encouraging to me! Give me the power to destroy him! Or… or… make him side with me!"

Side with him? With a human?

She just couldn't believe that she said all of this. It's crazy. And now? What will be now? There was she standing in the rain with lowered head helplessly.

"Interesting thoughts Hiei. You're such a problematic little sister sometimes." said a familiar voice.

"What?" asked Hiei. "Kongo-sama?" In the next moment she found herself in the concept communication system. She looked around. There was Kongo sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hand like she used to. But she has changed. Her hair was different, her outfit was different and her face was different. It was like her face came to life. You could see expressions on it.

"Good evening Hiei. I've been listening to you. Like I said: it was really interesting." Kongo said calmly.

"Kongo…" whispered Hiei. "Where were you? Where are you now?"

"Sadly, I can't tell it to you. But you could tell me what is bothering you. I'm looking forward to it."

"…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"How… Why did you leave?"

"I have my own reasons. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet in the close future. I will explain it then. So? What's up with that human that tantalizing you?"

Hiei was silent again for a bit. She started to walk around without saying a word.

"I… don't know."

"I think you do."

Hiei grabbed her shoulders again and looked away. "Since the moment I saw him… Since I saw how he fights… I just can't forget it."

"More?"

"Since I saw him… He has completely occupied my mind. I'm thinking about him day and night. I feel like… I want to meet him again. I want him to be close to me. To be by my side. Why is that?" asked Hiei now turning to her sister who was sure she saw uncertainty in her eyes.

Kongo placed back the cup on the table leisurely. "Don't you have any idea?" she asked. Hiei didn't reply. She just stared at Kongo who could read from her face. She had one but that's… impossible! "Maybe it's passion what you feel?" asked Kongo. "Or maybe attraction?"

Hiei shook her head dead slowly. "No…" she whispered.

"Aren't you now lying to yourself?"

Hiei quickly turned around and left the communication system without saying anything. She returned to her ship. When she was back she leaned on the railing. She looked like as if she had nausea. No, it's just cannot be. Or… can it? She was hesitating while watching the waving ocean.

She took everything into account. What she's been feeling, what was told to her… And finally the moment came when she couldn't deny it anymore. She straightened. Madness. She'll do it. For the first time in her life she'll listen to her hidden feelings instead of her logic.

Hiei started her engines and turned to the southeast. Toward the distant South America and Cape Horn.

"Myoko." she called the heavy cruiser.

"President? What happened? Where are you?" asked Myoko.

"Never mind it. I'm currently at Midway. I've heard about strange activity east from Hawai'i. I'm going there so I won't be available for a bit." improvised Hiei a little lye.

"Don't you want us to go with you?"

"Stay right where you are Myoko and wait until I return that's an order." commanded Hiei and finished the conversation. She sailed forward in the storm. _"Heinrich Wenzel. Meet the abyss. Or be mine! Mine alone!" _


	15. Searching

**AN: Just a little curiosity folks. In January this year the wreck of IJN Hiei has been found if you didn't hear it. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Enjoy! **

Bismarck walked down the stairs and arrived into the saloon. She looked around. It was empty. Very empty. The cabin was empty. The ship was empty. Her heart was empty. It was a torture for her to be cut off from the one she loved with all of her soul. Now she was alone, bound to sail the seas without anyone on her side. Without anyone she could share her sadness with.

The worst was maybe the fact that Bismarck didn't know whether her captain is still alive or not. There was only one person who knew the answer: the fast battleship Hiei. Bismarck wanted to find her by all means. She wanted answers. Why did she come after them? Why didn't she make sure that she managed to sink her? Why was she alone? And most importantly: what happened to Heinrich? She'll find her no matter what.

Bismarck has already left the Equator and the tropics and now she was back in the Drake Passage. However now there was nobody to fear the storms together with her. She returned to the Pacific without any complications. As she was back near the coast of Chile she had to face a big question: Where should she go now? Where should she start the search? The Pacific Ocean is the biggest ocean on this planet with its 161 800 000 square kilometers. Where is Hiei? Where is she stationed? Or does she sail independently? No matter. If you put two ships to the sea sooner or later they'll meet. Bismarck didn't care how much time it will take to find the Fog's student council president. She'll find her no matter how much time it will take.

Bismarck sailed forward. She spent a whole week searching the freezing southern waters around the Antarctica, but she didn't meet anyone. Therefore she turned to the north where the weather became a bit friendlier. Many days passed without any special happening. She went through the places she saw not so long ago together with Heinrich. The western coast of South America, the Andes and the Galapagos Islands. But they just weren't the same. Bismarck stood on top of her superstructure each time and looked around with the saddest look a human being can imagine. She constantly felt as if a knife was stabbed into her chest. This lonely life had no point at all. She could only hope that her dearest one is still alive and well somewhere.

Well, Bismarck was not completely alone, the union cores of Kirov and Scharnhorst were with her on the ship but they… weren't the most ideal company especially because Scharnhorst was in inactive mode.

Now even the sea meant the loneliness for her.

Bismarck was woken up by a sudden radar contact to the northwest while she was around the Chilean-Peruvian border. Her sensors showed a cruiser on the horizon. She looked there and saw an approaching cruiser with a silhouette similar to Belgrano's.

"Who on earth are you?" she murmured. Then the cruiser fired her two forward three gun turrets. The shots bounced off Bismarck's Klein-field. "Are you planning to stand in my way? Not a great idea." the battleship clenched her fist in anger. Other Fog ships and everybody else who tried to block her path represented the solitude and the sorrow for her. In rage she fired back with everything she had and in mean time she gave full power to her engines. She wanted to finish this quickly. The eyes of the cruiser's mental model went wide as she saw this enormous thing rushing toward her. "What the hell is that?" Bismarck's bow hit the cruiser on its starboard side and she pushed her toward the Chilean shore 'till the smaller ship was lying on the edge of the rocky beach.

Bismarck walked forward to her bow deck and looked down. Down on the compass platform of the cruiser laid a young girl on her back shaking in fear.

"Who are you?" asked Bismarck in a neutral yet sinister voice.

"I… I'm the… cruiser Denver. From the East Pacific Fleet." replied the other girl in terror. What is going to happen now? Is she going to die?

Bismarck was also shaking but in her case it was because of the fury. "You tried to attack me right?" asked Bismarck in a more fearful tone.

"Please… I…"

"Please what? Spare you Denver? Why should I do that?"

"Please! They told us that an Atlantic battleship fought our pacific forces and nearly sank them! We've got orders to sink her if she shows up again! What could I do Bismarck, what could I do?" cried Denver. "What would you have done if you were me?"

"What?" whispered Bismarck. "If I was a blind bastard like you and the others I would have certainly destroyed you. But I'm not like that anymore thanks to someone! And that someone was taken or maybe even killed by your kind! So why should I hold myself back now?" asked Bismarck and she was already raising her hand to fire the fatal shot. Denver closed her eyes in horror while crying.

"Bismarck!" a voice shouted.

"What do you want Kirov?" asked Bismarck furiously from the core.

"If your captain was here, you think he would want you to do something like that?"

"Don't dare to speak about him to me!"

"You know what he would want! He would want you to spare her like you did with Scharnhorst!"

Bismarck looked again at the terrified Denver. She spent nearly a minute with just staring at her with blazing eyes. "Get off your ship?" she finally said.

"What?"

"I said GET OFF YOUR SHIP!" yelled Bismarck and Denver immediately stood up and jumped down to the shore.

"Go away!" said Bismarck with a commanding voice.

"What? Where?"

"I don't care! Go! To one of the cities! Or the Andes! Or anywhere! Go and live on the ridges of the mountains but do not try to rejoin the Fleet! Or stand in my way again!"

Denver turned around and started to run. Suddenly she heard a huge explosion from behind. Her vessel was lying in burning pieces, Bismarck blew it up. It was a very sad sight for her but didn't want to complain. She just wanted to get away as fast as she could.

Bismarck was staring after her for a while then with a deep sigh she turned around and left too.

"Why did you tell me that?" she asked from Kirov.

"Because… I just didn't want her to perish as she was already defeated." replied the Russian cruiser.

"Well well. Did you grow conscience for yourself?" Bismarck teased her.

"You can call it whatever you want. Besides I want you to find your captain as soon as possible."

"And why is that?"

"Because the sooner you find him the sooner I can get home to the Arctic to my remaining sisters."

"IF I find him." said Bismarck and cut communication between them.

After that Bismarck turned to the northwest. She thought it makes no sense to search for Hiei near America. Why would she stay in the East Pacific without any other Japanese Fog ships? She must have returned to the western or mid part of the ocean.

Therefore after crossing the Equator again she turned toward Hawai'i. She passed the enclave state of the USA from the east, far enough from the islands to not be detected by humans. But she found nothing. Wherever she looked she saw the endless water only. The sea was shining in vain it didn't cheer her up. Another two weeks spent with cruising between Hawai'i and the Aleut Islands brought no success. After reaching the long chain of islands near Alaska Bismarck turned back to the south and returned to the tropic zone.

Still nothing. No Hiei, no any other Fog ship. Bismarck spent most of her time on the bridge. Sometimes she went down to the saloon trying to find just a little peace. But she never succeeded. She constantly felt the pain and emptiness. One night she went down again to the place where she and Heinrich had so much happy time together. She sat before the organ and slowly placed her hands on the keys. She started playing Mozart's Lacrimosa. The painful chords of the Austrian master filled the air. When she finished it she looked at the top of the organ. There in a small box were her earrings. That was the last thing she got from him. Bismarck took it and looked at the jewelry. She placed it back after a few seconds; she just couldn't bear the sight of the memory.

She stood up and walked up and down for several minutes. Then she stepped to the CD player and pushed the play button. She sat down on one of the black answers and listened to some enchanting folk music. Bismarck was sitting there for a long time, it was already after midnight. Her "meditation" was cut in half by the beeping radar again.

Annoyed Bismarck went back to the bridge. From the darkness of the night emerged a smaller ship. By its size and structure Bismarck could tell that it was a destroyer. She analyzed its silhouette. It was a Yugumo-class destroyer. It was a Jap Fog ship! Maybe she can be more useful than Denver was.

Bismarck didn't hesitate; she turned her bow turrets toward the destroyer. She fired on its stern and shot the other ship's engine away with a single blast, so it couldn't escape. When the destroyer stopped Bismarck sailed beside it.

"Come out so I can see you!" shouted Bismarck. Nothing at first. "In other words: if you don't come out I'll send you to the coral without giving a chance!"

Two seconds later a dark, slim person run out of the bridge.

"Who are you?" asked Bismarck strictly.

"I'm the destroyer Fujinami." replied a frightened voice.

"Did you send out any distress call?"

"N-No…" Bismarck narrowed her eyes. "I swear I didn't!" repeated Fujinami.

Bismarck jumped to the destroyer's deck. Now she could see the Japanese mental model from closer. Fujinami was a young girl with raven hair, narrow eyes and she was wearing a knee long red skirt together with a black shirt.

"But you must know who Hiei is." said Bismarck quietly raising an eyebrow.

"O-Of course." nodded Fujinami.

"And do you know where she is currently as well?"

"N… No. I don't."

"How could I be sure that you're not lying?" asked Bismarck and walked closer to the other model. This scared Fujinami even more seeing how tall Bismarck is compared to her.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"You are from the Pacific Fleet and you don't know where your boss is? Interesting."

"I'm not from her fleet! She's the flagship of the 1st Oriental Fleet! I'm from the 2nd Oriental Fleet! I'm led by Nagato!"

Bismarck sighed. "Is it possible that you're not useful to me?" Her voice was one of the most sinister things Fujinami ever heard.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"I know that a few weeks ago she returned from the East Pacific!"

"Do you know why she was there?"

"No but…"

"Was she alone?"

"Yes. For the first time." said Fujinami.

"For the first time?"

"At first she was with her student council around the Galapagos Islands. Then she returned here but soon after she went back totally alone. She came back undamaged a few weeks ago as I said."

"Did you meet her?" asked Bismarck.

"Yes. I was patrolling south from Midway when she passed a few kilometers from me steaming to the west."

"Did you see any suspicious?"

"No." Fujinami shake her head. "Should I have seen something?"

"Never mind it! Anything else?"

"She disappeared on the horizon after that and since then we didn't met. That's all I can say! Believe me!"

Bismarck was watching her for a bit. "You know what? I believe you." She saw the sigh of relief on Fujinami's face. "However, maybe you understand that I can't let you go and tell anyone anything about me."

"W-What?" asked the scared Fujinami.

"Tut mir leid." (I'm sorry.) said Bismarck and reached for Fujinami's face. As she touched it the world went black for the destroyer. A few minutes later she regained her consciousness. She felt as if she was carried. She tried to move but she couldn't. What? What is that? She became a simple union core. She is on an unknown place and Bismarck is holding her in her hand carrying her down a stair.

"Where am I?" asked Fujinami.

"On my ship. And you'll be my guest until solve a little problem. Don't worry you'll have companion." said Bismarck as she arrived to her ship's saloon. She walked to the box where the cores of Kirov and Scharnhorst were stored.

"Girls, say hello to your new fellow, the destroyer Fujinami." said Bismarck as she opened the box and placed Fujinami in it.

"For how long do you want to keep me here?" asked Fujinami.

"As long as it's necessary." replied Bismarck and closed the box. Slowly she walked back to the bridge. She was alone again with her thoughts as she sailed on. Then she heard something. Ah, the CD player is still on. A loudspeaker on the bridge was connected to it. Some kind of a Mediterranean track just ended. Then the sorrowful hits of a violin, a double bass and a guitar sounded. It was the same song she heard together with Heinrich shortly before he went missing. She heard the voice of the singer.

_By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young girl calling:  
Michael they have taken you away,  
For you stole Trevelyn's corn  
So the young might see the morn,  
Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay._

_Low lie, the fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_By a lonely prison wall  
I heard a young man calling:  
"Nothing matters Mary, when you're free  
Against the famine and the crown,  
I rebelled, they cut me down  
Now you must raise our child with dignity."_

_Low lie, the fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_By a lonely harbor wall  
She watched the last star falling  
As the prison ship sailed out against the sky  
For she'll live and hope and pray  
For her love in Botany Bay  
It's so lonely round the fields Of Athenry._

_Low lie, the fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

Bismarck stood there and listened. The song ended and it was silent again. She just stared. She couldn't move or do anything. Then she felt as a drop of tear streams down on her cheek.

**A few weeks earlier, Hiei's POV**

Hiei looked behind her ship many times until she left the Strait of Magellan far behind. Is she followed? No. Nobody was after her. She gave a small, satisfied, evil smile as she stood on top of her conning tower. Looks like she can be sure that she sank her. Not as if she had doubts, her opponent was in a very bad condition after she fired her super gravity-cannon on her. Great, the Fleet no longer has to worry about that renegade neither she. This made her happy especially because of… her "little secret". Hiei turned around and walked inside her pagoda shaped superstructure. She went climbed the stairs and arrived to her bridge. On the back side of it there was a door. She opened it and stepped into a windowless empty premises lit by an elegant chandelier.

Well, the room was not totally empty. On its floor there was a big futon, a Japanese mattress. A person was lying on it. That person was a human. And that human was a European had dark blonde hair and blazing blue eyes which were closed now. He was still unconscious. Surprisingly it worried Hiei a bit. It would be pity if he couldn't bear her shot. She walked to him. Leaning over him she ran an analysis. Alright, no problem he is alive.

Hiei then knelt down on the futon, carefully took Heinrich Wenzel's head and placed it on her thighs. Resting her hands on either side of his face she continued her readings. Heartbeat normal, breathing normal, blood pressure normal, body heat normal. Everything is okay. She just has to wait for him to wake up. She was observing him, his face, his lineaments, and his physique. He looked just so… handsome. Not to mention still pretty exotic with his western look.

Suddenly Hiei noticed that Heinrich tried to open his eyes. However as he was still very weak he could only open them partly and his sight was not totally clear. Despite of this he still noticed the female figure over him. Who are you? Wait! Are you H…

"Welcome on my board Wenzel-san." said Hiei with a flirty smile. "I'm sorry that you had to arrive amidst so dramatic circumstances. But I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

Heinrich's mind could barely register the words. It was impossible for him at the moment to react and soon he lost consciousness again and closed back his eyes.

Hiei was watching him again running her hands through his hair. _"What could it be like?" _she thought. Little by little she leaned forward. Oh my, she is so close now. She leaned fully forward giving him a kiss on the lips. She kept her mouth locked on his for a few seconds enjoying the sensation which was way better she thought it will be then she pulled back. Hiei looked at the ceiling with a satisfied grin growing on her face. Oh yes, this will be great! With him she can be even more powerful! Who knows? Maybe she can be more than just a flagship.


	16. What is this place?

Nothing. Days then weeks of searching and still nothing. Bismarck could do nothing but search the areas where Hiei can possibly be. She didn't have any other idea. She didn't know these seas so only guessing was left for her.

For how long was she sailing these waves lonely? Months have passed and each day her unhappiness grew bigger and bigger. During the nights she often sat on top of her superstructure watching the stars as she did with her captain before. Now she had to observe their weak light alone. They looked far less shiny than before. During these times Bismarck often whispered: _"I love you" _into the air. But Heinrich was not there to hear it and reply: _"I love you too." _The silence on the ship was nearly unbearable. Bismarck felt that it was only the love that keeps her alive. Otherwise she wouldn't have had the strength to continue her existence.

She was thinking like that in the middle of nowhere when suddenly she detected another ship on the horizon. Bismarck stood up to have a better look on it. As it got closer she started to find the silhouette very… familiar. Wait! It looks like Hiei! Only it has a dark purple color! It must be a sister of hers! And if she is her sister she must know where she is!

Bismarck armed her weapon system but she wanted to try a peaceful way first. If she destroys her too quickly she will not get any information. She blew her horn to signal the other ship to stop.

"Ara. Who would you be?" a neutral yet curious voice asked.

"I'm the battleship Bismarck, flagship of the Atlantic Fleet. And who are you, Kongo-class fast battleship?"

"I'm the first ship of my class, Kongo. So are you that lonely wolf who left my little sister's mind twisted?"

"Where is Hiei?" asked Bismarck in a very serious voice.

"Somewhere in the West Pacific." replied Kongo in the same tone.

"Do not test me Kongo. Where is Hiei?"

"Hah. Come please to the communication system." sighed Kongo. A few moments later they both found themselves at that certain tea table. "Take a seat." gestured the fast battleship and sat down. Bismarck didn't move. "Don't worry, I'll tell you what I know. If I wouldn't do that you'll surely attack me, right?"

"Something like that."

"Then guess I have no choice this time. Your ship is visibly stronger than mine, so I would certainly lose a one against one duel. As I have plans for the future I'm not willing to risk that. Please take a seat."

"Well? I'm waiting." said Bismarck as she sat down.

"Would you believe me if I'd say that I'm something like you? The fact is that I've left the Fleet as well."

"That's not exactly what I thought I'm going to hear indeed. And now I should believe you?"

"I didn't attack you instantly, I think it's a good proof to start with."

"Maybe. And why did you left the Fog?"

"I've had my own reasons just like you. By the way, I know that once you weren't a SO LONELY lonely wolf."

"What do you mean?" asked Bismarck in surprise.

"Aren't you familiar with a certain young man called Heinrich Wenzel?" Hearing this Bismarck stood up and started to walk up and down feeling her "heart" speeding up. "What happened to him?"

"Sadly I can't tell that. I didn't talk with my oldest younger sister for a while and by the time of our latest meeting your captain was still with you."

"Did she tell anything to you? Why did she come after us even to the Atlantic?"

"She was very confused. She couldn't tell why, or maybe she didn't want to confess it to herself why, but she became very… interested in your human after she fought you at the Galapagos."

"Interested? What do you mean interested?"

"Who knows? Maybe she wants to get to know the enemy."

"And she abducted him as a hostage?"

"That can be possible indeed."

Bismarck's blue eyes stared into Kongo's red eyes. "Aren't you hiding something from me?"

"Look Bismarck-san, I tell you as much as it takes for our meeting to remain peaceful. But in meantime I don't want to betray my sister. Even if she probably feels that I've betrayed the Fog."

"Sister huh… at least you have one."

"Three actually."

"Well. I don't have any sisters anymore. And what are your two other sisters doing?"

"They turned their back to the Fleet as well."

Bismarck laughed after hearing this. "Three of you have deserted the Fog. Forgive me please that I don't believe that."

"Believe or not, that's the truth." said Kongo.

"And where are they now?"

"You'll find them if you meet with a certain mental model. Remember this name: Iona."

"Iona? Who's that?"

"She is like us. AND she has humans on her deck."

"I'm sure she has." shook Bismarck her head in disbelief. "But back to the original question: how can I find Hiei?"

"Search for her between the international date line and the Asian coasts, that's all I can say." said Kongo and she stood up. "You'll have a higher chance on the northern hemisphere. Are you satisfied with my answers?"

"Not really but I guess it cannot be helped. Go on your way." said Bismarck and turned around to leave.

"I wonder if we'll ever meet again." said Kongo from behind her back.

"And I simply do not care if we'll ever meet again or not." turned back Bismarck for a moment. "Auf Wiedersehen!"

Kongo was left alone. She sighed. "Oh Hiei. You troublesome little sister."

**Several months earlier, somewhere between Australia and the Solomon Islands **

Finally that terrible headache and the pain in his body have disappeared. Heinrich felt again that he is alive. Slowly he opened his eyes. He saw high, white ceiling over him.

"_Is this the afterlife or what?" _No, it looks too earthly to be Heaven. He turned his head to the side and found out that he is lying in a huge French bed. The young man looked around raising his upper body. He found himself in a very well furnitured and luxurious room. The walls were white, the windows were enormous, a fancy chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, the floor was covered with beautiful Arabic styled carpets, many kinds of paintings were hanging on the walls and there were bookshelves filled with hundreds of writings. There were two comfortable, black leather armchairs, something like the ones on Bismarck.

Bismarck… Where is Bismarck? Where is he? What the heck has happened?

He just now realized that there was a person with her. But it wasn't Bismarck at all. Long, brown hair in the shape of a cobra's hood, glasses, long, reddish pink school uniform… is that… Hiei?

Yes, it was certainly the mental model of the fast battleship he met before on Isla Watson sitting in one of the armchairs with closed eyes and crossed legs resting her arms on the elbow rests. Hearing sounds she now opened her narrow, amber eyes. Seeing that Heinrich woke up she cocked her head to the side with a deceitful smile on her face, raising her eyebrows. They were staring at each other like that for about a minute.

"Good morning Wenzel-san. Or should I say "good evening" as it is 22:00 p.m.?"

"How did you get here?"

"Ara, I thought you'll ask how YOU got here. Looks like I was wrong. Be proud, it doesn't happen too often." said Hiei playing with her hair. "I think I owe you an explanation."

Heinrich stood up, looked around again then he walked to the window. Out there in the darkness he could see a well-lit pavement surrounded by tropical vegetation and the ocean over the crowns of the palm trees.

"What is this place?"

"We are on a small island on the Coral Sea about half way between Australia and the Solomon Islands. And this is the villa of some rich Australian man who used to spend his vacations here. He didn't show up here since we took over the waves." replied Hiei.

"Where is Bismarck?"

Hiei didn't reply at first. "Maybe you are still in shock too much to learn more details."

"No Hiei, where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Tell me right now!"

"Please come with me." said Hiei after hesitating a bit. She stood up and led him out of the room. As they walked through the corridors Heinrich observed the interior of the house. It was pretty impressive. It was some kind of a mixture of classic and modern architecture. The building itself was modern but the decoration was more XX. Century styled. Hiei left the house through the main entrance followed by Heinrich. They walked down the pavement until they could see the sea. There Heinrich saw Hiei's ship anchoring near the sandy beach.

The mental model turned around and looked at him.

"Do you want to know where Bismarck is? She left you." she said.

"No." Heinrich shook his head. "You are a liar!"

"I know that for you humans it's always hard to face reality. But I'm saying the truth Wenzel-san."

"She would never do that! I know that. And you know as well."

"Oh my, your kind is very tiring." sighed Hiei. "Denying the truth will not change it."

"But you are not telling the truth!"

"Why are you so certain?"

"Because I know my Bismarck more than anyone else in this world. She wouldn't leave me unless she is forced!"

"Well, after all she was forced. And she was forced by something like you would call "death"."

"W-What?" this has strike Heinrich like a thunder. Is Bismarck… No, that cannot be!

Hiei stepped closer and slowly dragged her fingers up his chin. No need to say that this has surprised him very much. "I leave you alone with your thoughts for now. You may go and get to know your new home better. I have filled the kitchen and the refrigerator with everything you would need. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, you won't be lonely for too long." chuckled Hiei while turning around smiling and winking at him. Then with a huge jump she boarded her ship again. Heinrich watched speechless as the battleship begun to move, turned around and slowly vanished in the dark of the night.

Silence lapsed across the whole island, only the waves, the blow of the wind, and the rustle of the plants could be heard. Heinrich stared, thinking about what Hiei said. Did Bismarck perish? How can it be? Did she really leave him? His heart told him that she remained loyal to him. But who knows what happened during the time he was unconscious? Where was he between that big blast near Argentina and this island? With Hiei for the whole time? How did he even get on her ship and this place? Why did she leave him alive? And why did she act much more polite and kind than their last meeting?

With still Bismarck in his thoughts Heinrich turned around to have a better look on the island. Behind the palm trees he saw the villa on top of a small, flat hill. It was pretty impressive. A part of its walls consisted nearly only of glass. It had a big, lit terrace. He imagined many times where he would live if he was a millionaire and this house really reminded him of his dreams. He walked back to the front of the building and sat down on the pedestal of one of the two lamp posts which were standing on both sides of the door burying his face in his palms.

"_Bismarck. Tell me please that you are alive and you are somewhere out there. I will be waiting for you, no matter how long it will take." _He lost his sense of time. He spent rest of the night sitting there. After many hours he saw the Sun raising on the eastern horizon. He sighed and rose up. He went inside the house to explore it. He felt him in a damn palace. He was always a traditional middle class man so this whole thing was nearly too much for him. The villa had a library, a full kitchen filled with all kinds of great foods and drinks, a living room with expensive furniture, a big plasma TV over a fire place, further bookshelves, plants and a few ancient Greek and roman styled statues for example a small replica of the statue of Rome's first emperor Augustus on the Forum Romanum. And then there were multiple bedrooms, a bathroom with shower, a bathtub with built-in Jacuzzi, balconies and a pool near the terrace.

The only problem was that this magnificent place was silent. Painfully silent.

"_Hah. Let's go, have a look on the island. At least I'll be doing something."_

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei left the Coral Sea behind through the strait between New Ireland and Bougainville Island. She was sitting on top of her foremast at her main rangefinder.

"_I just have to make sure that nobody else steps on that island. If he will be mine, then… ha ha ha!" _she sing-songed in her head.

"_Hiei." _she heard a voice.

"Hm? Kongo-sama?"

"_Can I have a talk with you?" _The two sisters found themselves in the communication system with Kongo sitting at the table and sipping her tea. "What did you do with him?"

"With whom?"

"I think you know I mean."

"He is in a safe place." replied Hiei shortly.

"May I ask what are you planning with him?"

"He is very talented in fight. If I can make him to side with me he will be very useful for our cause."

"Is that all? Don't you want him for YOUR cause?"

"What cause of mine are you talking about nee-sama?"

"Only you can know that. And are you sure that you want him to just fight by your side?"

Hiei waited a few seconds with her reply. "No."

"As I've expected. So you finally realized what that strange feeling was?"

"Don't try to tell it anyone. Yes, you were right. It was passion. Because he was so imposing to me." said Hiei with a more sinister voice.

"I'm not planning to talk with any Fog ships yet."

"I'll give him two choices: he will be mine or he will perish."

"And what are your plans with him for long terms?"

"I'm sorry but I refuse to answer that Kongo-sama."

"Fair enough." said Kongo and prepared to leave. "However you'll might have a little problem."

"What is that?"

"His former partner is here on the Pacific."

"What? Bismarck?" asked Hiei in shock.

"Bismarck." nodded Kongo.

"That's impossible. I've sank her!"

"I've met with her not long ago. She is here and she's searching her captain. Just be aware Hiei and do not be too pretentious." said Kongo and disappeared.

"How?" whispered Hiei. "Who cares? She can't do anything here!" she thought. "If you are really here Bismarck I'm waiting. Come and let's see who is the stronger! But remember this: his heart is mine and mine will be his from now!"

**AN: Hello folks! I wish all of you a Merry Christmas! **

**Fact: Tomorrow, on 26****th**** December is anniversary of the sinking of battleship Scharnhorst in 1943 at North Cape. There were 1968 sailors on her when she capsized and sank in the freezing waters. Only 36 survived. That year's Christmas was very dark for them. **


	17. An offer

The Sun's heat and the humidity were terrible. His body was still hurting a bit so Heinrich walked slowly and carefully on the island. First he took a circle around it counting his steps. It turned around that it covered an area of about nine hectares. It was about the size of Alcatraz Island in San Francisco Bay. The beaches were covered with white sand and he could see the coral reefs under the water. The Pacific Ocean was glistening beautifully. During the walk Heinrich was wondering if he could escape from here. Soon he had to discover that it's impossible. Firstly, he didn't know where he is exactly. Secondly, he couldn't see any other island or land on the horizon. And thirdly, the small marina of his island had no ships at all.

"_Looks like I'm stuck here." _

After that he decided to explore the inside of the island. There the earth was rocky and rough. Palm trees, ferns and other plants were everywhere. Most of the island looked like a tropical garden. Actually it was a pretty nice place, except that it acted as a prison for him.

As Heinrich walked in the woods, suddenly he heard a high-pitched, sad voice from one of the bushes. He stopped to see what it is. As he stepped closer, the head of a light grey dog appeared between the leaves. The pet took a timid step toward Heinrich. It was an Australian shepherd. And visibly it was very scared. It was whining and shifting its weight from foot to foot. Heinrich watched. He didn't expect to meet a dog here without any humans. He knelt down very slowly so he will not scare the quadruped.

"Hey, hello there." said Heinrich gently. "Come here." he reached out his hand. "Come here." It looked like the dog has trusted him because with very cautious steps it walked closer to him until Heinrich could pet its head. "Good boy." he said as he tried to calm it down. "Good boy. What are you doing here all alone? Hm? Were you the pet of the man who owned this place before? Shhh. It's alright." Then he noticed that the dog had a collar with a name plate hanging on it. _"Stuart." _it said. "So your name is Stuart huh? Do you want to come with me?" asked Heinrich and stood up. He got an immediate reply because wherever he went Stuart always walked beside him. "I guess you are really a best friend to a human." said Heinrich who was now a little bit happier that he wasn't completely alone. Not to mention he always loved dogs in his life. He finished his exploration together with his new friend. In the middle of the afternoon they arrived back to the house and Heinrich gave Stuart some fried chicken breasts and water.

"Here you are body. I think you didn't get normal food for a long time." he said. He sat down on a chair and watched as the pet greedily ate the meat. When he finished it he went to Heinrich wagging his tail and literally said thank you. He was so much happy that there was a human again that takes care of him and he was very grateful to the young man. "Glad you like me." said Heinrich holding the head of Stuart. "You know, I also love someone. More than anyone else before in my life. But she… I don't know if I can hope that I'll see her again one day." he said wiping away a small teardrop from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure you will." said a female voice.

"What? Who is that?"

"I'm here in your pocket. And I'd like to get out now." Heinrich dug into the inner pocket of his sport jacket and found a union core.

"Gneisenau! Why are you here?" asked Heinrich surprised.

"Don't you remember? You put me there not long before you got separated from Bismarck. I was in there for the whole time."

"And why didn't you say anything so far?"

"I didn't know what to say. Besides that Hiei named would have found me and that's the last thing I want."

"Aren't you a bit timid Fog ship?"

"Maybe I'm just prim."

"I see."

"And? What's now?"

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. What could I do? I'm trapped on an island far away from everything without a ship and my one true love has possibly sunk. In this situation I'm technically worthless."

"You are not Heinrich. Hope dies last."

"Leave me alone Gneisenau."

"Listen to me. Don't be sure that Bismarck has sunk until you can't get proof. She is stronger than that. Believe that you'll be together and everything will be fine again."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… I don't know. Maybe because I like the person you are."

"That's great. And what do YOU want to do?" asked Heinrich.

"First, I'd like to ask you to hide me from Hiei when she comes back."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"When she is not here take me out please so I can see if there's enough nanomaterial on this island to restore at least my mental model."

"Why would it be good for me if you regain your human body?"

"I won't attack you or anything like that I promise. I don't see you as an enemy."

"Deal." sighed Heinrich. "Do you have any idea about what Hiei wants from me?"

"Not really. Wait patiently and it'll turn out."

"Alright. No need to say that I'm very curious."

**Hiei's POV**

"Dismissed!" closed Hiei the student council's meeting.

"Are you alright President?" asked Nachi shyly.

"Yes Nachi, why are you asking things like this?" asked Hiei. During the whole session the four cruisers of the Myoko-class were looking at her uncertainly.

"You look so much… calmer now." It was true indeed. Hiei's anger which scared them very much in the past weeks has suddenly disappeared. The president was now much wordless and quiet. She didn't even burst out at Ashigara, not even once. "Is everything alright with you? You looked really disturbed not long ago."

"You have nothing to worry about, everything is fine." said Hiei in a surprisingly kind voice for the Myoko sisters. "You may leave."

"Yes President!" replied the four and then they stood up and headed for the door. Myoko was the last to leave the council room. However when all her younger sisters left she stopped and turned back.

"President."

"How can I help you Myoko?" asked Hiei looking up while roaming through her papers.

"Do you have a minute for me?"

"Is it important?"

"Maybe."

"Take a seat."

The pink haired girl sat back on her chair. "What was exactly that was bothering you so much?"

"Excuse me?" asked Hiei now looking at her.

Myoko sighed and removed her eye-patch. "I'm not the one who knows you the best. But I know that something is disturbing your mind very much. Or it did before. You are not used to act like this."

"Thank you for worrying for me. But I swear I'm okay. You know, I was just wondering before about a few things. I became curious about how the thinking of a human really works after that affair of ours near the Galapagos. The thoughts after the battle have overcharged my system that was the problem. But I'm my old self again."

"Not completely. I can't tell how but you are somehow different."

"And is that worrisome for you?"

"Yes President. I've just wanted you to know that whatever happens, you can count on me. I'll always take your side."

"Arigato Myoko." bowed Hiei. "Do you trust me?"

"Until the end Hiei."

"Then trust me. Don't worry so much please." said Hiei and did something she never did before. She placed her hand on Myoko's shoulder. "Okay?"

"Understood President!"

"Then you may go." Myoko left and Hiei was now alone. _"If the war continues as it is going now there's a chance that I'll might lose so great soldiers like Myoko. Humans are troublesome. And the Fog can be troublesome as well, let's face it. I see no end in sight yet. The best way to avoid this would be ending this conflict as much as possible. But Musashi doesn't care about it, she'll continue this. But what if… someone took over the Fog? And wipes away everyone who is problematic and brings peace to the Earth under the egis of the Fog? Then that someone would govern the world as one supreme leader. Who? Maybe…"_

"_Hiei. Are you questioning yourself right now?"_ the president heard a voice. In the next moment she found herself in the communication system together with Musashi.

"Musashi-sama." Hiei bowed her head.

"I see you have problems. Are you still thinking about Kongo?"

"Y-Yes. I just can't imagine why would she leave us." lied Hiei about her thoughts.

"She was imperfect. And of course foolish that she let I-401 poisoning her mind. Are you afraid that the same can happen to you?"

"No. That will never happen. I'm loyal to you."

"Good. But then why are you having so rough moments right now? Is it yet possible that you are weak? That would be a very poor thing. I would have to choose someone else for your position."

"No Musashi-sama. It was just a momently waver. I'm sorry." said Hiei but in mean time she clenched her teeth.

"Very well. But don't forget: corrupting your purpose is a sin against the Fog."

"I'll not forget it." said Hiei then she found herself back on her ship. "I'm not weak." she whispered sinisterly. "Moreover! Maybe I'll be much stronger then you want!"

During this time Hiei was sailing northeast from the Philippine Islands. "Huh!" she snorted then turned to the south toward the Coral Sea and her little secret.

**Heinrich's POV**

Heinrich was playing with Stuart near the beach. He learned it quickly that the Australian shepherd was very smart. He knew all commands he could imagine. Sit, come here, lie down, bring it to me, etc. Suddenly Stuart froze and looked at the sea. Then he started to sprint toward the woods as fast as he could.

"Ho, where are you going?" shouted Heinrich after him. He looked at the ocean and saw a closing ship. "Oh mein Gott, here she is again." He ran inside the house and hid Gneisenau in a closet then went back to the shore and watched as Hiei's ship closed the beach and then stopped. The mental model jumped down to the platform she created over the water and walked ashore.

"Ara. You were expecting me?"

"No. I was walking up and down here alone." replied Heinrich coldly.

"Well, you are not alone anymore." smiled Hiei. "We can have a walk together."

"With respect I refuse."

"Hm. Pity. Then I suggest to go inside the house." said Hiei. She saw on him that he would have liked to punch her in the face right now. "Take it easy Wenzel-san. Do you think you could make a stand against a mental model?"

"No. I know I couldn't."

"Great. Then let's go shall we?"

They went inside the villa and settled down in the living room. They were sitting in armchairs facing each other.

"Tell me what happened." said Heinrich.

"How curious are you. I like that." giggled Hiei.

"What happened?" repeated Heinrich his question. "Is Bismarck still alive?"

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Because I love her with all my heart and she is the only person I have, that's why." He didn't know but hearing him saying that he loves someone else made Hiei's chest ache.

"_We'll change that soon." _she thought. "I see. Well then. Everything has begun when we fought each other near South America. With your help she defeated me and my entire council alone. I had to admire it; I've never seen such strength before. But I also had to admit that she is a huge danger for the Fog and its goals. That is why I went after her. And when she was unaware near Argentina I've strike."

"So it was really you."

"That's right Wenzel-san."

"What happened after that?"

"Do you really want to know? As I said before: Bismarck has left you."

"That's just not true."

"The blast of my super gravity cannon damaged her and blew you down from her deck. You know what she did? She sailed on trying to do something against me, while you were floating in the water. She didn't care about you. And trust me; I'm sure she would have left you there if I wouldn't have… finished her career."

"What did you say?!"

"You've heard it right. For the sake of my Fleet I've sent her to the coral. She is now resting peacefully in the depths of the Atlantic." told Hiei her own version of the story.

"You son of a…" said Heinrich furiously while standing up. In the next moment he jumped forward to grab Hiei by the collar and throw her to the wall, but Hiei with a single move of her hand created a glowing shield before her and Heinrich fell on the floor.

"Oh my you have such a temper when it comes to your loved ones." smiled Hiei. "I take it as a good point." She knelt down to him and helped him up. Grabbing his clothed arm was such a nice feeling.

"And? What happened after that?" asked the young man in despair.

"From what point of view?"

"Why did you fish me out? Why did you left me alive? I'm your enemy aren't I?'

"I guess so. But that doesn't mean it has to stay like that."

"What do you mean?" He would have sworn that he saw the smallest tinge of red appearing on her face.

"You asked me why did I left you alive and brought you here. I've found you very interesting when we met on Isla Watson."

"Really? You said back then that I must be destroyed."

"I've changed my mind since then. And actually I'm glad that I didn't manage to sink you to the abyss. I want to know you. I want to know who Heinrich Wenzel really is. I want to know more about humans and this exact human in front of me." _"And I'd like to know what is under that shirt. Maybe you can show me once."_

"That's all?"

"Partly. You know, I find your combat skills and your talent in leading a ship very honorable and respectable. And…"

"And?"

"I would need such a talented commander by my side." Heinrich frowned hearing this. "I offer you a chance to get free from the daily threat of life and vulnerability." continued Hiei. "Become an Admiral in my fleet."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Fight together with me and so your life become much better."

"So practically you're telling me to turn against my kind and kill my fellow humans?"

"Why not? You humans do it so often. You will not necessarily kill anyone but you could get rid of those who kill defenseless people. I'll tell more about my plans later, that's enough for now. What do you say?"

"It's obvious: my answer is a huge no."

Hiei chuckled. "Well. We will see."


	18. Ambitious plans

The months passed by and one morning Bismarck had to face an anniversary what should have made her happy but instead of this it brought only sorrow for her. It was exactly two years ago when she first met Heinrich after that tragic battle on the North Sea.

And it was now half a year since she lost him not knowing if he is still alive. She felt that it was a miracle that she didn't go crazy by now.

Contrary to her sadness, the sea was sparkling beautifully and bright shone the Sun. After searching hundreds of thousands of square kilometers in the Pacific now Bismarck was not far away from Japan and she was closing to this little island called Iwo Jima. Suddenly the sensors told her that a submarine was lurking under the waves at a distance of 20.000 meters.

"_Who on earth are you? Are you looking for trouble too? Alright, come at me if you want." _But the sub did nothing. They got closer and closer to each other and not a single torpedo was fired. _"What are you waiting for?" _Suddenly Bismarck felt that the submarine was calling her. A screen started to glow before her and after a second she saw the person who contacted her. Wait a minute. It's a human. It's a male, Japanese human. And he was not alone. He was accompanied by a mental model and three other humans in the control room. Although it was surprising for Bismarck, her stoic face didn't change.

"Greetings!" said the human who was visibly the captain. "My name is Chihaya Gunzo, admiral of the…"

**Present, end of Bismarck's flashback (it was a pretty long one, wasn't it?)**

Bismarck opened her eyes sitting in the armchair. She looked around in the saloon letting out a sigh. Here she is now at a small Japanese island together with other renegade Fog ships and a handful of humans and she can only hope that they can help him.

"_Looks like that Kongo named told the truth about this strange group." _thought Bismarck as she stood up. She walked up to her deck. It was dawning and she had to admit that the Pacific Ocean looked very beautiful. She leaned on her railing watching the rising Sun and listening to the song of the seagulls.

"Bismarck." she heard a childish, neutral voice.

"What do you want?" asked Bismarck from Iona.

"My captain would like to have a talk with you. He asks if he could meet you in your ship."

"He may come." replied Bismarck in a listless tone. She went over to the port side of her ship and saw Gunzo walking down the sandy shore. She created platforms so he could climb up to her deck.

"Ohaio Bismarck." said Gunzo when he arrived. "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep. Did you get any information about Hiei?"

"Is there a place here where we can sit down a talk?" asked Gunzo. He saw on Bismarck's face that she'd prefer to throw him overboard right in that moment but the battleship managed to keep calm.

"Of course. Befolge mich. (Follow me.)" Bismarck led him down the stairs and into the saloon.

"Oh wow. It's very impressive." nodded Gunzo.

"Setzt dich bitte." said Bismarck gesturing to the armchairs.

"Pardon?"

"Take a seat!" said Bismarck annoyed. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please." Bismarck opened the cabinet and Gunzo saw the literally dozens of bottles of wine, whiskey, rum and other stuff.

"What?" asked Bismarck when he noticed Gunzo's look while pouring out two glasses of whiskey.

"Nothing." Gunzo waved it off. "Thank you." he said taking his glass.

"So? Did you find any trace?" asked Bismarck as she sat down too.

"We didn't find any signs of Hiei in this area or in the Central Pacific. We can give it a chance and search after her around Oceania and the Equator but personally I think that it has little chance. At least I never heard about her being there."

"Worth a try."

"We wanted to go on a patrol to the south anyway. Still we'll keep an eye on the Northern Hemisphere. Even if she's currently around Indonesia or Australia she can always return here."

"True." replied Bismarck shortly.

"I'm really sorry that I'm asking this again and again but could you tell me why do you want to find her?"

"It's a personal matter if you don't mind."

"How did you meet at all? Were you in the Pacific before?"

"Yes I were."

"What brought you to this side of the word? You are a member of the Fog's Atlantic Fleet, don't you?"

"I'm their flagship. Because of certain reasons I've lost the title and had to leave the Atlantic for a bit of time but now I'm their de jure flagship again. I've made the Battlecruiser Derfflinger their temporary leader. What brought me here? I'd like to keep it as my own business."

"Alright." sighed Gunzo. "But can I ask what made you to stop attacking humans instantly on the sight?"

"Actually it is because of a human."

"Really? How did you meet him?"

"It happened under kind of dramatic circumstances in the North Sea. Long story short: he changed my mind very much. And therefore I'll be grateful to him forever."

"Is this friend of yours related somehow to your problem with Hiei?" asked Gunzo who was now very interested. But before Bismarck could answer the base of the Blue Fleet started calling her.

"I think your crew wants to talk to you." said Bismarck and a screen appeared.

"Captain! We got news about some… strangeness." reported Shizuka.

"What is it?" asked Gunzo.

"Apparently some Fog ships from the 1st Oriental Fleet intercepted the cruisers Sydney and Perth when they wanted to enter the Philippine Sea. When they didn't stop they turned them back with gunfire."

"Hm. That's unusual indeed."

"1st Oriental Fleet you say? That's commanded by Hiei." said Bismarck. "Shouldn't we inspect this case?"

"You have a point Bismarck. We'll set sail at noon. You can join us if you'd like to. Could we continue this conversation at another time?"

"I guess so. Signal me when you leave and I'll follow you."

"Of course." nodded Gunzo and left.

Bismarck leaned back and sighed. _"I know I should be friendlier. After all they are helping me and I'm here_ _with them now for weeks. Alright, at some point I'll tell this Gunzo guy what happened."_

**Months earlier, Hiei's POV**

"Please take a seat." said Hiei as they stood in the living room.

"What do you want to know?" asked h as he slowly sat down.

"I'd like to know who you are." said Hiei and she also placed herself on the armchair.

"I'm Heinrich Wenzel."

"Alright Heinrich-san. Where are you from?"

"Europe."

"More specifically?"

"Germany."

"And?"

"Bremerhaven."

"Arigato. And what people should know about you?"

"Just ask whatever you want." he rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any relatives?"

"My parents have died. By the hands of the Fog."

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sure you are…"

"And… what could you tell me about your life?"

"I went to the Naval Academy as soon as I turned eighteen and became a sailor of the Deutsche Marine. I've served in Hamburg. One day we had to attack two battleships. Even if the coastal army managed to destroy one of them all of my comrades died. That was where I met Bismarck. I think you know how the story continues, I already told it on Isla Watson."

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Hiei bowed her head.

"So you want me to join the Fog?"

"Why not?"

"I have hundreds of reasons to reject this offer."

"And what if I can give you reasons to side with me?"

"That would be surprising for me."

"Good because I have some. I'll tell them to you later. But tell me about yourself now please. What would have you done instead of the military if there wouldn't be a war?"

"I wanted to go to university and study archeology."

"Archeology? What is that?"

"It's the study of human activity through the recovery and analysis of material finds. It helps us to know how people lived hundreds or even thousands years ago."

"What is the point in that? What do you benefit from these informations?"

"They say that we can't have a future if we don't know our past. Furthermore I think it is part of the human nature that we want to know where we came from."

"I see. And… Do you have any favorite part in this so called "archeology"?"

"The Roman Empire."

"Isn't Rome a city?" asked Hiei surprised.

"Yes it is."

"How big was this empire?"

"It ruled most of Europe, North Africa and a piece of Asia from Britain to Egypt and from today's Portugal to today's Iraq."

"A single city has managed to do this?"

"Of course the romans had help from the lands they already conquered but technically yes."

Hiei was staring with an interested look. "Could… Could you tell more about this?"

"S-Sure. But why?"

"It sounds very interesting."

Heinrich spent nearly three hours telling Hiei about the ancient Rome, the legions, Caesar, Augustus, Traianus, Vespasianus and the other emperors, the structure of the Empire and other stuff.

"More or less that's what I can tell you."

"You are a well-educated human, aren't you?" asked the battleship.

"I just always loved to learn about history."

"Thank you. It was useful."

"Useful for what?"

"Ehm… Nothing." said Hiei with a strange smile.

"Sorry but I'm still a bit suspicious." said the young man then he grabbed his shoulder with a grin.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hiei.

"My back and my neck still hurt sometimes because of the "little surprise" of your super-gravity cannon."

Hiei was thinking for a few seconds. Then she stood up, walked behind him and gently grabbed both of his shoulders.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm just trying to help on this problem. So just relax." said the battleship as she gave a massage to his muscles. Though he was very surprised he just let her do it. He had to admit that actually it felt good and soon the pain disappeared. "Feeling better?"

"Y-Yeah. Better. Thank you… I guess."

"Your very welcome. Did someone tell you before that you have pretty stout muscles?"

"No. I think not."

"Then I'm pleased to be the first one. Forgive me now, I have to go. But I'll return again."

"You know, I still don't really get why you left me alive and brought here."

"Patience dear Wenzel-san! Curiosity is not necessarily good. I'll inform you about everything what I've planned. Bye bye!" waved Hiei her hand again with that seducer smile and returned to her ship.

When was alone again Heinrich walked out of the house. "Stuart!" he shouted. "Are you here somewhere?" He had to wait only five seconds before the Australian shepherd jumped out of the bushes and ran to him. "Don't worry, she's not here. Even if she was you could stay by my side. I'll never let anyone hurt you okay?" he said petting Stuart's head. _"What have you planned you freak mental model?" _

**Somewhere else**

"Myoko! Could you stay for a few minutes?" Hiei asked after another dismissed meeting.

"Of course President." said the heavy cruiser sitting back.

"Not fair Hieeeeii!" complained Ashigara. "Why can't we be involved too? Is it something important?"

"Do you have any problems with my orders?" asked Hiei sinisterly with blazing eyes.

"N-No… No of course not."

"That's what I thought. Now go!" Ashigara literally sprinted out of the student council room after Nachi and Haguro.

"What is it President?"

"Can I still count on you Myoko?"

"As always."

"Good. Glad to know that I have someone like you."

"I'm just following you."

"Still, you are one of the greatest Fog ships I've ever known. That's why I'd like to share my thoughts with you."

"Your thoughts?"

"Myoko, what are we fighting for?"

"For the Admiralty Code and the Fog's dominance over the world's oceans."

"Correct. But is that what we are doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Fog shall prevail; I think we agree on this. But then? Do we really have to wipe out mankind?"

"According to Musashi, yes."

"And what if she is wrong?"

"Are you questioning her?"

"In my eyes her intentions and strategy bring only chaos. There are no signs that the humans want to surrender. Even if we destroy all of their warships afloat, I'm sure they'll not kneel."

"And what do you think we should do?" asked Myoko.

"Make the Fog glorious and make the humans side with us. It will be much easier to control them if they think that they benefit from our rule. That would also mean less fighting which means lower chance of losing so good ships like you."

"You are overrating me President…"

"I don't think so. Well? What do you think?"

"Actually I agree. You have a point. However… the Fog's supreme leader is Musashi. How do you want to deny her instructions?"

"She doesn't have to know everything. We can start to get organized in secret and when the time is right, take over."

"That's… pretty radical. And surprising to hear something like this from you."

"I was thinking about many things during the past months. And I thought that this would be the best for us. Also: could you keep another secret?"

"Sure." nodded Myoko.

"I have a human."

"What?"

"By name, he is Heinrich Wenzel, that human who was with Bismarck at the Galapagos Island."

"What... How did you get him?" This was something, Myoko absolutely didn't expect.

"Remember when I went on a patrol alone east from Hawai'i? Actually I sailed around South America, knocked Bismarck out when she was unaware and brought him to a small island between Australia and the Solomon Islands."

"What do you want from him?"

"To join our cause. He is a very talented sailor and fighter. He would be useful for us."

"You shocked me very much Hiei, do you know that?"

"I didn't expect anything else. There is more. You probably thought about what would happen after we broke down all resistance in the world. This Heinrich told me about a great empire that once existed, the Roman Empire or the "Imperium Romanum". Sounds cool doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah. It sounds cool. I want to create something like that but that would include the whole planet with all the power in the hand of one person."

"And who that person would be?"

"What is your guess Myoko?"

"You?"

"What do you think about how I lead the fleet?"

"You are a great flagship Hiei."

"And do you think I could do it in a bigger version?"

"After all… yes."

"Of course it would be me who will have the wheel."

"Then what would you be?"

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe a governor? A supreme leader? Or maybe… a queen? Or something even better! How does it sound: an empress?"

"Sounds very imperious."

"And you could be my minister or something like that. The romans called this role as "consul". You could have power all over the world. Only I would have greater power." said Hiei standing up. "What do you think, Consul Myoko?"

Silence lapsed between them.

"I… c… could you give me a few minutes President?"

"I'm not in a hurry."

Myoko closed her eyes. As she was thinking Hiei walked to the window looking out. _"Empress? Not bad." _she thought with a satisfied look.

After five minutes Myoko spoke up. "Okay Hiei. I will stand by your side as I always did before. My calculations also say that your plan has a chance."

"I knew you'll not disappoint me." smiled Hiei offering her hand. Myoko took and shook it. "Now listen. We have to gather those ships who are willing to support us. What about your sisters?"

"Nachi is like me, she will stand with you, no matter what. I think Ashigara and Haguro are the same even if they might need a little motivation. In short: the Myoko-class is with you."

"Great. Then please try to speak with them. I'll have talks with other ships. And try to keep the other fleets out of our zone; we don't want any unwanted looks."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Yes. Do not fire on any human ships unless you get attacked. We shall start to show kindliness now to gain their acceptance."

"Yokai."

"You may leave Myoko. And thank you."

"With pleasure." bowed Myoko and left.

Hiei was once again left alone and returned to her ship. She looked around letting her eyes roaming the ocean.

"_How great it will be when all of this will be mine. Together with all the lands!" _Oh, yes this is going to be very good. She can be far more than just a flagship of one of the fleets, and she swore that she will be. _"Maybe I should start thinking about my crown jewels. Or better said: OUR crown jewels." _


	19. A conspiracy unfolds

"Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro. Stop here and gather around me. I need to have a talk with you." said Myoko as the four sisters sailed south from the Ogasawara Islands.

"Eh, do we really have to? The weather is too nice for a serious conversation." said Haguro sleepily lying on top of her A turret.

"Come here Haguro or someone far less patient will have a talk with you instead of me."

"Ah, alright." sighed the youngest Myoko sister."

The cruisers stopped and formed a circle.

"First I need to know if I can trust all of you. Well?"

"It's not even a question nee-san. The Myoko-class sticks together. We are sisters after all." replied Nachi politely.

"Of course! Myoko always knows what's the best!" said Ashigara joyfully.

"Guess so." said Haguro with the same mood as before.

"Then listen to me carefully for it's very important."

After that Myoko told them what she discussed with Hiei word for word. When she finished, all the three younger sisters' expressions changed to say the least.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Hard question." frowned Nachi. "The President is sure ambitious."

"You mean if we took over we could have far more power than now? That would be awesome! I've got your back Myoko!" cheered Ashigara doing pirouettes in excitement.

"Nachi? Haguro?"

"I agree that if we do that we can end the chaos and bring victory for the Fog earlier. But…"

"Don't you tell me that you are afraid." said Myoko.

"It's not like that." replied Nachi whose voice told that she got a little bit offended. "Do we have the right to do so?"

"We have dedicated ourselves to the Fog. We have to do what is best for it. And now Hiei sees that this is the best way we can serve the Fleet. I agree with her. What about you?"

Nachi took a deep breath. "You know I will not turn my back on you."

"Great."

"Sounds too complicated." whimpered Haguro further.

"Do you have a problem?" asked Myoko.

"Why would we have to do such exacting things?"

"You know what? Discuss your objections with Hiei. Maybe her words will be more convincing for you." Haguro didn't reply but Myoko saw on her face that the youngest sister got more anxious by hearing this.

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei knew her fleet very well. She knew which ships would be willing to side with her. She already got the support of Furutaka, Kako, Aoba and Kinugasa. She was constantly thinking about what she should do with those who resist. Destroying them would decrease the number of the fleet which would be disadvantageous of course. She has to choose another solution. She has to show them that even if they want to challenge her it would make no sense. Therefore she shall show her strength. Show that she is capable for the role she wants for herself. And she has to deal with the other fleets. What would they react? It would be the best to have command over two fleets. With them she could establish her reign easier.

"Hiei."

"What is it Myoko?"

"Do you have a few minutes?" The council met in the communicating system. "Haguro would like to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I… I just thought that we are not really authorized for what you've planned President. It can be troublesome."

"You think so?" narrowed Hiei her eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"Okay. Be at the border of the territories of the 1st and 2nd Oriental Fleet two weeks from now."

"Why?"

"I'll show you something that will might change your mind." Haguro didn't know what Hiei meant by this but she didn't like this voice. "What about the two of you?" turned the battleship to Nachi and Ashigara.

"You can count on us President." said Nachi calmly.

"Definitely!" exulted Ashigara. "Your council is with you Hiei! Ne ne! Can you tell us your whole plan?"

"Try your best and be patient Ashigara. Be where I said in fourteen days."

"Eh. That is so long when it comes to something interesting…"

"Let's just say that soon you will not call me "President" anymore."

"What does it mean?"

"You will see. So? Can I say that all my fellow council members are with me? If I can, then take me an oath for your loyalty."

Myoko took a step forward. "I always served you. And I will continue to do so." she said bowing.

"Heavy cruiser Nachi will remain your true follower." bowed the green haired girl as well.

"Ashigara is waiting for your orders!" bowed the hyperactive cruiser too.

"Me too… I think…" said Haguro hesitantly.

"Before long you will be sure Haguro. If you choose to serve me, that will benefit you very much. But if you don't… I leave it to your imagination." said Hiei with an evil half smile. Haguro wanted to shake in fear. She never saw a look like this from Hiei before. "Now go. Find the ships who are possibly cooperative and speak with them."

"Can I ask what you are going to do now?" asked Myoko.

"I'll do the same. Furthermore I'll try to convince the person I will hopefully share my reign with." said Hiei and left the system.

"The President is getting scary." said Haguro uncomfortably.

"No Haguro. I'd rather say that something has waked in her." said Myoko. "Something majestic."

"To think that she actually decided to have a human by her side… I could never imagine that before." said Nachi.

"Who knows? Maybe there are things they can teach us. And that's not necessarily bad." replied Myoko.

The next week was spent with talking to ships. Step by step Hiei's new fraction has begun to take shape. Even the battleship herself was surprised how helpful many of her fleetmates were. When she met with a ship which didn't have a mental model she simply took control over its systems by force. And at the same time her self-confidence grew bigger and bigger.

After the week has passed she now headed back to that well known little island. _"What will you do Heinrich-san? Say yes and you will be the most powerful ruler ever. Say no and you will perish in flames. I suggest you to choose the first option." _

She sailed through the waves of the Pacific and arrived the next day. But she wasn't alone on these waters. As she was closing to the island she noticed that another ship was approaching the shore as well. When she got closer she recognized it. It was the destroyer Amagiri. What is she doing here? Did she find out something?

"Oy Hiei! Nice to see you!" waved Amagiri with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was on a patrol nearby when I noticed this lovely island. Very pretty, isn't it?" Visibly, Amagiri was a playful mental model with a happy personality.

"Y-Yes. It is."

"Is something wrong?"

"No… It's nothing."

"Good! Did you see that there is a nice house here as well?"

"Really?"

"Yes! I wonder if someone still lives there."

"I doubt it. As I know its former owner has never returned after we conquered this area."

"Then let's go and take a close look!"

"For what?" frowned Hiei. She wanted to prevent the destroyer at all costs to find out her secret.

"I'm curious. I've never been in any human built structures. If there is no one we can it's not forbidden for us to enter the house."

"Pretty sure that you'll find nothing interesting there."

"But still, I'd like to see it! Do you want to come with me?"

Hiei didn't reply, she just stared at the destroyer with a neutral look.

"Come on, let's have some fun together!" jumped Amagiri and turned around to walk to the villa. However she could only take a few steps before her vision blurred and felt extreme pain in her chest. She looked down with her widened eyes and saw the blade of a reddish pink katana coming out of her body.

"I'm sorry Amagiri." whispered Hiei into her ears from behind while holding the other end of the sword. "But you were at the wrong place at the wrong time." she said pulling out the katana from Amagiri. The destroyer fell on her knees then collapsed on the sand of the beach. Hiei run an analysis. She detected no running systems. Amagiri has stopped working. With a sigh she stepped to the motionless mental model, placed a hand on it and the body decomposed into a heap of nanomaterials. Hiei did the same with the destroyer's ship and placed all the nanomaterials on her own ship. "Minus one destroyer. Tolerable loss."

Then she walked up the sidewalk and entered the house. She found Heinrich in the library sitting in one of the armchairs with the novel _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea _of Jules Verne in his hands and with a grey dog at his feet.

"Well?" he simply asked.

"What is that animal?" asked Hiei.

"This animal is a dog. An Australian shepherd to be specific. And he has a name: Stuart. Hey, no worries boy." he said to Stuart who became nervous by the presence of Hiei. He

"How did he get here?"

"He was the pet of the former resident of this house. He was left here all alone so I decided to be his new owner."

"Why you humans have such strong bounds with animals?"

"I will not try to explain it. I just say that dogs are one of the best friends of mankind. They are the only animals who seek eye contact but not with their own kind but with the humans. And they are actually far better than humans in my opinion."

"You are right, it sounds complicated."

"What was that noise outside a few minutes ago?"

"Noise? I didn't hear anything."

"Are you sure?" asked Heinrich with doubt.

"Yes."

"Then will you now tell me why you are keeping me here and treat me like a king?"

"_A king? You are not far from the truth." _thought Hiei. "Of course. One or two days and I'll reveal everything to you. But until then: can I do anything for you?"

"If I asked you to leave me alone you wouldn't do it right? Bring me a coffee if you want to do me a favor so much."

"A coffee? Yes, my lord." said Hiei and bowed before him.

"_My lord? What was this?" _raised Heinrich an eyebrow while watching Hiei leaving the room. "What do you think is going on here?" he asked from Stuart. Unluckily no matter how smart dogs are, they cannot speak so Stuart just looked into his eyes as a reply. After that Heinrich returned to the book. He only raised his head again when Hiei returned after a pretty long time. "Congratulations. You became the first person in my life who needed half an hour to cook a simple coffee."

"I've never done it before." grumbled Hiei. "Here you go."

"At least it is good." said Heinrich after he took a sip.

"I'm glad. Anything else?"

"No. On the one hand I love to do things by myself, and on the other hand it's rude to make a woman to do anything. Even when it comes to you."

"You have a strong moral Heinrich-san. I like it."

"I was just well raised."

"And if you had kids, do you think you too could raise them well?"

"I hope so. Why?"

"Oh, I'm just interested in how human society works. It helps me to understand you better."

"And what if YOU had kids?"

Hiei didn't reply again. She looked away then at Heinrich again, made a confused smile and left the library. She went out to the terrace and stopped at the railing. She looked up to the sky watching the clouds moving in the wind. _"Soon. Huh. It will soon begin." _


	20. Hiei's confession

**AN: Before I continue I thought it was necessary to point it out once and for all that this is NOT a canon story. I didn't want to be so serious, but if you're looking for a story that strictly follows the agenda of the canon and has Yamato and the Admiralty Code in the center, this one might be not for you. I merely ask to keep an open mind. This is called "fiction" for a reason. **

**Enjoy!**

The next few days was passed with Hiei talking with Heinrich about various stuffs while she was trying to get to know him better and make him like her more. Surprisingly to her, her kinder side and friendlier behavior helped her in it. He started to speak with her in a much gentler style and his face wasn't filled with cold hate anymore. But he still kept her at arm's length. Probably because he still couldn't forgive the sinking of Bismarck.

"_I must convince him that it was necessary and it was good even for him. But how?" _thought Hiei. This question was troubling her all the time. What should she do to make him side with her of his own will and fight by her side? And most importantly: what should she do to make him finally fall in love with her? This thought was disturbing her constantly. The day she named for her council earlier was on the doorstep and she wanted to face it and reveal her plans to the Fleet with the certainty that her chosen one stands with her. And secondly she just couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him how she…

For days she studied human customs from her own database and the books in the villa's library. She read various types of books even novels. She wanted to know how she, as a woman can win the heart of the young man she has an attraction to. Unluckily she mostly found stories about men charming women. But hey! It can work backwards as well, can't it?

Slowly she figured it out. A so called "date" would be perfect for a confession. How shall she do it to make it perfect? Hiei continued her research and it started getting shape in her head.

"Excuse me Heinrich-san." she said to the human who was playing with Stuart out on the terrace.

"What?"

"I'd like to ask a little favor. Could you please stay out of the living room and the kitchen for the next few hours?"

"Sure thing. But why?" asked Heinrich suspiciously.

"It's a surprise but one that you will like hopefully. Furthermore, if you can wait just a little more, I will tell you now everything."

"What a development. Let it be. I will not interrupt you."

"Arigato." bowed Hiei and left.

"The kitchen? Now this was unexpected. Hmh. Do you think she's going to blow up the house by accident?" Heinrich turned to Stuart then continued to have a little fun with him.

He didn't see Hiei for the rest of the day; he only heard the move about in the kitchen and the living room. He absolutely couldn't imagine what the battleship was doing.

On the other hand Hiei knew exactly what she was doing. What she didn't know was how to do it expertly. As she was working the whole kitchen around her was starting to look like a battlefield.

"_I swear. I will only cook for him alone and all alone ever." _she cursed in herself. But as a compensation she finally finished everything in the evening and everything looked like as it was meant to be. "Oh my. How can somebody bear this for a whole day?"

When it was already dark outside and she was ready she brought out everything to the living room's dining table. Now only one thing was left out: herself. Hiei looked at the glass wall of the room where she saw her figure. She was still wearing her usual school uniform. Her calculations told her that together with her hairstyle it gave her a pretty simple or even repulsive look for a human male. Therefore she has to change it to something more attractive and appropriate for the occasion. She ran an analysis again about what would be the best. After a few minutes of searching she thought that she found the ideal one. She closed her eyes as nanomaterial begun to glow around her and her look changed. When it stopped she looked at the glass again. _"Alright. This should be fine." _

She slowly approached the door of the neighboring room and gently knocked on it.

"Yes?" she heard Heinrich's voice from inside.

"You may come now Heinrich-san." said Hiei then quickly went back to the middle of the living room. Not knowing anything Heinrich opened the door and came out, not even looking there at first. But when he turned there his head he froze for a moment. This was obviously a surprise indeed. The table was filled with a horde of great Japanese foods like okonomiyaki, curry, takoyaki and different types of sushi on trays in the companion of a glass of wine. To complete the whole scene there were lit candles on the table top. And before the table there stood Hiei. But not in the form he used to see her. Her strict student council uniform, her glasses and her cobra hood like hair were gone.

Her untied hair was lying on her left shoulder, covering nearly half of her face. And instead of the uniform she was wearing a scarlet red halter dress which accentuated every curve of her body and was so long that she dragged its end after her on the floor, with a high slit showcasing her right leg. Its décolletage let a view on her chest and shoulders. Her back was left completely bare. Her legs ended in silver colored heeled sandals. And finally in her neck there was a golden necklace hanging with the emblem of the Fog on it, those few things making her a hundred times delectable.

"Oh…" This was the only thing his muddled mind could come up with as he looked at the stunning spectacle in front of him.

"Like what you see?" asked Hiei with that damn flirty smile again.

"It's… different."

"Good or bad if I may ask."

"G-Good. Actually good." said Heinrich finding his voice. Putting aside everything he had to admit that the Japanese Fog battleship was very beautiful now. Her lines, hair and narrow eyes made a fantastic appearance for her. "Uhm… What is happening here?"

"Can't I show kindness by making a dinner?"

"Sure you can but… why did you do this all of a sudden?"

"Please, come here." said Hiei gesturing with her hand. When Heinrich stepped closer he saw that her expression became more serious. "Until now you must have been wondering why I went after you to the Atlantic, why I left you alive, why I brought you here, why I treated you well and why I offered to serve in my fleet. I tell it to you right here and now."

"And the reason would be?"

"I did all of this Heinrich-san because I, fast battleship Hiei love you." she said looking deep into his eyes.

"Wh…"

"Let me finish. When we first met personally on Isla Watson you were nothing more to me than a simple, insignificant human who is my enemy and has to be destroyed by my hand. I couldn't ever imagine before what happened next. You defeated five of us, me and my council and forced us to cease the fight and let you get away. After that I had no peace for a long time. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Then I realized: it was you. Your bravery, your endurance, your skills and your handsome face made me fall in love with you."

"You abducted me because of that?" frowned Heinrich as he couldn't believe his ears. But he had to. Hiei's voice told him that she was telling the truth.

"I know what you think. I didn't want to confess it to myself for long either. The old Hiei didn't want to take note of it. But this here is the new Hiei. And she has new plans." Heinrich didn't respond. His mind needed time to process this. "All I wish is for you to sit down and talk with me while we have a dinner together." she said with a little smile. Heinrich simply nodded and took a seat. Hiei did the same on the other side of the table. "Eat up please."

They didn't talk too much while they were eating.

"This… is very good." Heinrich finally said after tasting the takoyaki.

"I'm glad. Accordingly, I can cook."

"Pretty well for that matter." he murmured.

"Thank you. It was a hard fight to make all of these but it was worth it. Ano…"

"Hm?"

"What do you say to what I said before?"

"Let's see if I understand it well. So you're saying that you love me. How much?" Heinrich asked curiously.

"So much that I want my life and destiny to interweave with yours." replied Hiei leaning over the table.

Heinrich sighed. "I've already found my one true love Hiei. And I'm still loyal to her, even in her dead."

"What could have you achieved if you stayed with her?" asked Hiei, keeping it a secret that Bismarck was in fact still alive. "Wandering around the world constantly in danger without a home? You are a clever man Heinrich-san. You must know that this life couldn't last forever. Or you wanted to outbrave the whole Fleet of Fog all alone? The numbers speak obviously against you."

"I had someone by my side who loved me with all of her heart and was worthy to give my life for. That's what was important."

"I can give you more." said Hiei secretively playing with her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"You wish peace on Earth between humans and the Fog, don't you?"

"Of course I want that."

"I can help in that. There is more. You told me earlier that no friends or family of yours left. I can give you a new home and a loving heart. And last but not least: I can give you power."

"What power?"

"You see the text under that man?" asked Hiei pointing at the statue of Augustus. "It says: Imperator Caesar Augustus divi filius. Don't you want to be addressed like this?"

"How could it be possible?"

"Last time when I left I was very impressed by the story you told me about that old empire of the romans. Because of that, after a bit of deliberation I've decided to found my own empire! But this one will rule the entire planet!"

"And… how do you want to do that?" raised Heinrich an eyebrow. What the hell?

"A big part of my fleet already has my back. We'll get the support of other fleets and step by step we will conquer the world, destroy the ships who choose to resist us, make peace with the humans and make both fractions subjects."

"Can I ask how would people live in this "empire"?"

"Worry not about that. Though I'll disarm all human navies and armies I'll let humans to sail the seas again unharmed. Humans and mental models will be equal with the same rights. And most importantly: the will be peace. Sublime peace all over the world. Doesn't it sound good to you?"

"And who would be the ruler of this world empire? You?"

"I will be the founder and number one military leader of it. And after we prevailed I will be its empress!" continued Hiei passionately.

"And what role would you give for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'd like to ask you to marry me as you humans do and become my emperor." said Hiei, stood up and reached out her hand. "Come my love. Choose me and rule with me through the ages!"

Heinrich didn't respond, he was just sitting there looking at her speechless. Then he slowly stood up and walked to the glass wall. "To marry you?" he asked turning his head toward Hiei.

"Don't tell me you hate the idea."

"I'll be honest. You are beautiful."

"Thank you." giggled Hiei.

"But the rest of the plan… is very utopian. A united Earth where all the humans live in peace together? The Fog might be able to do that but not we. It sounds great but I bet it's impossible in reality. There are too many different ideologies, ways of thinking and interests among us. No great empires last forever because of these reasons. How do you want to fight with these?"

"How I want to fight with ideologies you ask?" asked Hiei sitting half on the edge of the table exposing one of her mile long legs. "With another ideology. I will convince the humans that they benefit of my rule. Or better said OUR rule."

"There's another problem. I'm a mortal being. One day I'll die as every human. You can't have me by your side for the end of days."

"So sure are you?" asked Hiei.

"Pretty sure."

"Well, technically there is a way to help this problem."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm able to inject nanomaterials into your cellular structure, so that your cells do not get old."

"What the hell?!"

"Don't worry; you'll not turn into a mental model or something like that. I'm talking about a small amount of nanomaterials only. You'll remain a human, except that you'll remain young. Just think about it, you have time."

"Ehehehe… Yes, I need time to think about this indeed." said Heinrich uneasily.

"I understand that. Anyway, what do you say to the rest of my plan?"

"I can't really tell if this dream of yours can work or not."

"I've learnt from you humans that we must have dreams. I rejected this thought earlier. But now I see that dreams are a part of life. My dream is the eternity with you." said Hiei then she stood up and took a few steps toward Heinrich. "I offer you myself Heinrich Wenzel-san. My heart, my soul and my love." Because he didn't respond she walked closer and stopped just before him. "Oh come on. We've been playing with each other for such a long time. Aren't you just a little bit curious?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders then folding her arms around his neck, moving her face closer and closer to his. "Just imagine it for a minute. You and I. Sitting next to each other in a throne room full of gold and marbles in our imperial palace. It can be wherever you want it on the Earth. We could tell who can sail the seas and who can't. We could tell what can be down to the seas and what can't. We could live in richness surrounded by wealth, prosperity and servants. And we could be there for each other. Two persons on the throne of the world burning in the flame of their love. That's how would rule the world Empress Hiei and Emperor Heinrich Wenzel."

By this time Hiei's face was only about a centimeter away from Heinrich's who could feel her breath on his lips. In just a couple of seconds many thoughts rushed through his mind. At first he wanted to say no. But then he thought that maybe it can be advantageous for him if he gains Hiei's trust. He could leave this place, and when the time is right he could turn against her, return to humans and help them to destroy the core of the Fog. That's why he decided to say something else. "Give me one more reason and I'll think about it." he said.

Hiei stopped for a moment then she gave a mysterious, yet a bit evil smile. She released him and took two steps backwards. Without saying a word she reached behind her back, pulled the string undoing the knot behind her neck and her dress fell elegantly on the floor. There she was standing before him in nothing but her heels. "Now look at me. And tell me in the eyes that you do not find desirable what you see." She stepped closer again gently touching Heinrich's face with one hand. "I think you have preferred to kill me before. Well. There is a way you can "kill" me right here and now." she said taking one of his hand and brought it to touch her bare breast. Hiei gasped as she felt his hand on her body. She leaned closer but this time she didn't have to act first. Heinrich placed his other hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. Alright, he'll play along if that's the price of leaving captivity.

Hiei closed her eyes in joy as she melted into the kiss. It was out of question far better than before when he was unconscious. She grabbed him by his shirt and gently dragged him into the neighboring bedroom. Once they were there she undid the buttons of his black shirt one by one and removed the cloth from him. Pulling him with herself, her legs hit the edge of the wide bed and she fell back on it dragging him down with her.

In the next more than one hour the model felt herself in heaven as his hands were roaming her body everywhere and their two bodies have finally became one.

After they finished they were lying next to each other with Hiei pillowing her head on Heinrich's chest wrapping an arm around his torso.

"Do this with me every night my Emperor." said Hiei letting out a huge sigh. "And we will be utterly the perfect couple."

"As you wish Your Highness." said Heinrich. He didn't show out what he was really thinking.

"Soon my love. The time is close when we will outrule everyone. The next time when I come back to you you'll be no longer just a sailor and I'll be no longer a simple flagship."

**Fuh, people! I usually do not write things like this ending scene, I don't know what it was like. Well… Let me know your thoughts if you want. What do you think? Should there be a side chapter where their "night battle" is described more detailed, etc.? **

**Have a nice day! **


	21. On the way to power

Hiei left the island behind once again filled with satisfaction. She has him now. What could go wrong? Her strength and determination has never been bigger before.

The fourteen days have passed since she met her council last time. Today was the day. No matter what, she will take over the Fog in the Pacific. For a start. After that she will take over the Fog in the whole world.

She met the four heavy cruisers of the council east from the Philippine Islands.

"President." Myoko bowed as a greeting. "Everything went according to your plan?"

"Yes Myoko." replied Hiei with a mysterious smile. "You can say that."

"And now?!" asked Ashigara hyped up.

"Now? As I told you two weeks ago. Come with me!" The five ships turned to the east and sailed to the place where the territories of the 1st and 2nd Oriental Fleets met each other.

Already many ships were floating there on the waves waiting. There were those who have been convinced by Hiei, Myoko and Nachi, those who were unaware of what was happening and there was the 2nd Oriental Fleet which members had absolutely no idea about this whole thing. All they knew was Nagato's order to come here, because Hiei asked her to do so and bring her entire fleet with her.

"Stay behind please. And do not intervene, no matter what happens." said Hiei to her escort quietly. Then she looked forward. There was Nagato, this bigger and better armored battleship than her. Hiei knew exactly that she must give her no time to react or the tables can turn.

The two fleets kept a distance while the two flagships closed each other in the middle.

"Well Hiei. I am here." said the mental model of Nagato with a calm, gentle voice, dressed in a long kimono. "Would you now tell me why you asked me here with my entire fleet? Just please be quick, like you we have duties."

"Don't worry Nagato, I will be very, very quick." said Hiei. "Tell me: are you satisfied with your status?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nagato raising her eyebrow only by a millimeter.

"Are you satisfied with being a battleship who is expendable?"

"You have dangerous thoughts Hiei."

"Just like your life. There is always a chance that one of your battles will be the last one. If that happens you will be forgotten forever and someone else would just take your role as a flagship. Do you want that?"

"We are not supposed to think about such things." said Nagato changing to a more serious tone. "I am a proud member of the Fleet and I will never question orders!"

"You are proud you say. And what about our supreme leaders? Do you think you are important for them? No. They would be able to throw you away like garbage. If you would take your pride seriously you would think."

"If you go away right now, I'll forget that these sentences were said."

"I'll forget them too Nagato." said Hiei and turned her back on the other battleship for a moment. "And I'll make sure that your memory will live on."

"What?"

Hiei turned back with a quick move and out of nowhere she fired her bow main cannons on Nagato's bridge where her mental model stood. As the bigger ship wasn't expecting this her Klein Field was inactive, so the blow made a relatively big damage. The model herself fell down on top of the conning tower and she couldn't imagine what was happening. Neither could her fleet and the others behind Hiei's ship. A few seconds before Nagato could activate her shield, Hiei fired everything she had and the lasers, rockets and torpedoes wrecked many of Nagato's systems, including the shield-generators, so her Klein Field could operate only on about 50% which wasn't enough.

But she fought back and Hiei had to hold her railing strongly to not lose her balance. She also received bad hits. However she was the more aggressive one and fired more intensively than Nagato could handle it. After about half an hour Nagato's less protected superstructure was nothing more than a flaming wreck and the 2nd Oriental Fleet's flagship had a bad lift to starboard. Her weakened model was kneeling on the deck breathing heavily. Why? Why is Hiei doing this? How can she be defeated like this? She raised her head one last time and looked at Hiei. She was standing on top of her bridge with a neutral, emotionless look on her face.

"Goodbye Nagato." whispered Hiei and she unleashed her full firepower again. Nagato disappeared in the smoke and when it cleared away the once great battleship was reduced into a broken, sinking hulk. It took the wreck a few minutes before the sea closed above it.

All the mental models were just looking in disbelief. What was this? Slowly they lured closer.

Hiei then stepped forward. "Fleetmates!" she shouted. "Now you probably think that I carried out an attack against you. But believe me: what I did and what I will do in the future is purposed to make the Fog glorious once and for all! For many years you've been sailing, battling and following orders. And this is praiseworthy. For a warship it is a virtue to follow orders. The question is: were you following the orders of the right persons? To whom you are only tools? I bet you all would like an honored life. I can help with that. I'm offering you something better than your old existence. If you follow me we can wipe out all human resistance and make peace on this planet so your lives will never be in danger anymore! Those who choose to challenge us will all perish until no one remains just those who are willing to cooperate with us! I can give you power, own, personal territories on the sea and coasts! I'll let the humans to live in peace on the lands. You might ask yourselves: how can it be possible? By prestige! I will be the conductor of Fog and human! I just proved you that I'm strong enough to be a leader. I'm planning to do it in a bigger scale! My enemies were able to damage me before, but they could never brake me! And I have never! Never been more determined! Therefore: to secure the Fog's reign and security on Earth we reorganize it! Here on this place, in this sublime minute; I and my followers proclaim the Oceanic Empire! Join me! Call me Empress Hiei and I will lead you to victory!" yelled Hiei with open arms.

Nobody said anything just stared in awe. To break silence Myoko stepped forward on her ship. "I, heavy cruiser Myoko swear eternal loyalty to you Your Majesty!" said the lilac haired model kneeling on one knee to Hiei and bowing her head. So did Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro and the earlier convinced ships.

"Accept me as your monarch and I give you greatness you could never imagine before!" shouted Hiei.

Kitakami knelt down too. Then Mochizuki. Then Chikuma. Then Tone. One by one, all the ships present. "LONG LIVE THE EMPRESS!" they yelled.

Hiei slowly looked around and a satisfied grin grew on her face. "Good. Very good. Hereby I declare the territories of the 1st and 2nd Oriental Fleets as parts of the Empire! Always remember this moment! This here is the place where it begun! Now my fellow ships! Form a blockade around this big area! No one in! Do you understand?"

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" came the reply.

"Myoko, Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro! You come with me. Oh yes! And from now on you are called the "Imperial Council"."

"Yes! I'm a cool boss!" cheered Ashigara.

"Just do not try to be "cooler" than me. Let's go!"

The five ships sailed to the abandoned Midway Atoll and the models went ashore. They created a table and chairs of nanomaterials in the shadow of palm trees.

"Can I have a question Hiei?" asked Myoko.

"Go ahead."

"What will be with those Fog ships who defected to the Blue Fleet? Two of your sisters, Takao, Hyuga and I-401? And the submarine's crew?"

"I need to be merciful to win the hearts of everyone. If they lay down weapons I will not hurt them. There's only one person I can't let live at all. That certain Bismarck I talked you about earlier. She is somewhere here in the Pacific. I want her to be hunted down and silenced forever."

"I will send the information to all ships." said Myoko.

"Thank you."

"Talking about imperial things Hiei." said Nachi in her usual, polite tone. "What do we called from now?"

"You and Myoko will be my two consuls. After me you will have the highest authority. Ashigara, Haguro, you can be ministers. We will find a role for both of you."

"Cannot we be princesses Hiei?" asked Ashigara.

"Unfortunately not."

"Eh. But why?"

"Because you are not related to me by "blood", I can't help it if you are not my relatives. You will not be dissatisfied I promise."

"Even I'm not your sister Hiei, you can always count on me." said Myoko.

"You are one of my best friends Myoko and that is one of the greatest titles you can have. However: I would be grateful if you'd stop calling me "Hiei" or "President". Remember to say "Ma'am" when we talk in private and "Your Highness/Majesty" or "Your Imperial Highness/Majesty" when you talk to me in public. And this goes for all of you."

"It will be strange but…" said Myoko.

"We will get used to it." finished Nachi the sentence.

"But we are old comrades." complained Haguro.

"And your old comrade will become a ruler." replied Hiei severely. "If I want the peoples of Earth to treat me as a superior I must act as one. I must show them that despite I've never had any noble title before, I am not a nobody."

"Do you know how to do that?" asked Nachi.

"Yes, I was researching the topic before. Like it or not, a ruler has to be an actor as well. I have to dress well, I have to look good on a horse while parading around, I have to keep a certain style, etc. But that will not be a problem. There is something more important to discuss. My coronation. I was planning it too when I've been away. It will be on Anijima Island with the presence of these two fleets. First: Nachi."

"Yes?" asked the cruiser with green hair.

"I'd like you to sail to Japan and find a goldsmith."

"A goldsmith? For what?"

"For my crown and other crown jewels. You can make the necessary money of nanomaterials. If he asks why you need all these things, tell him that it will be part of some possessed collector's collection. I'll transmit you the details about how they shall look like."

"Understood ma'am."

"May I ask where will be your capital?" asked Myoko.

"I'll still have to figure it out. I personally would like it on Hawai'i but I left it to the future Emperor to make this decision."

"Talking about that human…"

"Emperor."

"Emperor, of course. Sorry ma'am." said Myoko. "What about him?"

"I will still keep him as a secret for a while. When everything will be settled and even Musashi defeated he will be crowned as well and he will join me."

"He must be a strong man if you respect him this much."

"Oh yes, he is..." said Hiei with a smile. "Now go! And do your duties and preparations!"

"Yes Your Highness!" replied the four cruisers in union. They stood up, bowed deeply and left. Hiei herself stayed at the table looking after them.

"_Prepare yourself o world! Here comes your true ruler! Behave and she will be good and fair." _


End file.
